D'Amour, de Haine et de Miséricorde
by dinoushette
Summary: et si tout pouvait être comme avant? quelles sont les ombres sur le tableau blanc de l'avenir? Pourquoi est ce si dur de revenir? Slash Drarry. changement de rating
1. prologue: revenir sur ses pas

NOUVELLE FICTION

NOUVEAU SLASH (homophobes s'abstenir sur les reviews)

NOUVELLES RESOLUTIONS

ET... ET... ET... LE MEME AUTEUR !!!! (Totalement barrée)

J'ai l'honneur et la joie de vous présenter mon nouveau bébé né il y a peu de temps mais né quand même après quelques nuits et journée difficiles... voici... (Roulement de tambour)

**D'AMOUR, DE HAINE ET DE MISERICORDE**.

Bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites entre vous je dois vous rappeler trois quatre choses...

1. Harry n'est pas de moi mais de JKR c'est pareil pour Draco, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Sev' et les autres... (La vie est parfois injuste)

2. je suis loin d'être parfaite alors du coup il se peut que beaucoup de fautes se soient glissées malencontreusement dans cet écrit ne pas en tenir compte outre mesure...

3. j'adore lire des reviews alors laissez en moi plein !!!

Voila c'est fait alors je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter place à la fiction !

**READ & ENJOY**

* * *

**PROLOGUE : REVENIR SUR SES PAS**

Elle entra dans le café. Elle s'installa à une petite table commanda un thé au citron et attendit sa commande. Il faisait froid dehors un vent à vous glacer le sang. Du ciel s'abattait des tonnes d'eau comme pour laver le peuple de tous les péchés commis depuis la nuit des temps.

Elle observait le ciel de plus en plus sombre en cet après-midi, elle pensait à tout et à rien en particulier. A la vie, à leur passé, à leur avenir et à leur bonheur pourtant une ombre restait tacher le tableau si parfait de leurs vies.

Elle se mit à observer les gens présent dans la pièce. Tous semblaient s'être réfugiés ici résignés à ne pas se faire plus mouiller qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Tous sauf un...

Elle le regarda de plus près. De dos, cet homme semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Il restait le visage penché vers son verre. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir ses cheveux blond, la blancheur de sa peau et le soin apporté à sa tenue. L'homme tourna la tête...

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Et bien vite il détourna son visage ne la remarquant même pas cette petite femme au milieu de tous ces hommes...

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui.

« Draco ? c'est toi ? »

Elle était sure que c'était lui mais il semblait si différent. L'homme tourna la tête vers elle à nouveau. Il paraissait dix ans de plus que son age réel. Il était amaigri et son visage ne cachait pas l'âme torturée que ce corps contenait, mais c'était lui.

Elle était à mille lieu de penser qu'elle le verrait ici dans ce petit troquet du chemin de Traverse.

« Draco, ça va ? »

Ses yeux la fixaient d'un regard absent, ailleurs. Il semblait prêt d'elle mais était bien loin de l'être, certainement enfermé avec ses problèmes dans un monde étranger au leur. Il ne paraissait être que l'ombre de lui-même.

« Draco qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Elle plongeât son regard noir dans le gris bleuté des yeux de l'autre. Elle se concentra laissant faire sa magie mais elle ne vit rien. Enfin, elle ne vit plus sa joie d'avant, ni son audace, ni ses envies... Elle en vit en lui que désillusions et amertume

« Draco parles moi ! Tu me reconnais ? C'est moi. C'est Véra... »

Il la détailla d'un regard froid. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Plus elle restait auprès de lui, plus elle se sentait mal. Habituellement elle réussissait à contrôler son empathie mais là c'était trop dur les pensées de l'homme à ce moment précis étaient trop sombre pour ne pas le souligner.

« Draco ?... »

Les yeux de l'homme restaient stationnés sur son ventre gonflé par sa grossesse.

« Félicitation. Pour quand ? » Une voie froide tranchante comme un poignard transperça les oreilles de la jeune femme.

« Merci. C'est pour dans trois mois...

-Son fils, je suppose... » Il n'avait mentionné aucun nom mais elle avait très bien compris de qui il parlait. Il parlait de celui qui fut pour lui le seul amour de sa vie celui qui avait été son amant, son confident, son gardien, son amour, son espoir, sa vie, son bonheur...

« Pas du tout.

-Ok, je dois y aller. Salut »

Il se leva, laissa quelques pièces sur la table et sortit rapidement de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient être.

Elle était médusée, elle n'avait même pas réagi à ce brusque départ. Elle l'avait regardé fuir devant les explications. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se décida à agir. Elle enfila sa veste et s'engouffra dehors. Elle couru autant qu'elle pu et fini difficilement par le rattraper. A bout de souffle, le tenant par le bras comme un enfant que sa mère aurait surpris en pleine bêtise, elle hurlait son agacement, sa déception.

« Attends une minute ! Tu disparais pendant trois longues années... Et sans donner aucunes nouvelles ! Pour ton information nous avons passés notre temps à te chercher... Je te trouve par hasard et tu espères pouvoir repartir comme ça, comme... un voleur ? Draco, ce n'est pas aussi facile !

-Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? »

* * *

Bien voici le tout début de cette nouvelle fiction. Qu'en pensez vous ? Je veux vos avis, tout vos avis...

J'avoue, c'est court... mais ce n'est que le prologue le chapitre suivant est beaucoup plus long !

Merci de m'avoir lu jusque ici !

A très vite

Ziboucs

_Dinoushette_

ps : **REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. comme tous les matins

Etonnement et surprise ! J'ai eu le droit à dix reviews ! Pas deux, pas trois, dix ! Alors je vous poste un autre chapitre. Qui je l'espère vous plaira autant que le premier !... en tout cas un grand merci !

* * *

**RAR : **

Chris52 : mais la voici, la suite ! Et pour Harry... lire ce chapitre et tu verras mieux quoique l'histoire reste floue même pour moi !

Draconnia : heureusement que ça donne envie de lire la suite, que voila ! Maintenant est ce que ça vaut le coup de continuer à lire ?

Manehou : la voici la suite ça va plutôt vite vu que je tape beaucoup en ce moment... Par contre après ça dépendra des cours !

Hanna : voici une suite enfin le début vu que c'était un prologue ! Bonne lecture

Atalanta de Tebas : Voici un chapitre qui je pense satisfera ta curiosité

Lulu : Pour le « Il » tu va le savoir très vite mais pour Vera petite explication c'est une nouvelle dont le vrai prénom est Véruca. Le reste tu le sauras dans la fic...

Sirna : C'est normal que ce soit confus c'est le prologue je voulais que l'on retrouve un peu de suspens... mais tu va très vite comprendre.

Bloody Zaz : normalement je peux recevoir les reviews anonyme... Et c'est d'ailleurs la majorité de mes reviews ... Pour la question sur Véra, déjà vous allez la découvrir au fur et à mesure. En fait elle s'appelle Véruca (c'est tout ce que tu saura pour le moment) et Véra c'est un diminutif ; le prénom provient d'une chanson de Vincent Delerm dont le titre est Véruca Salt et Frank Black... (En trio avec Keren Ann et je sais plus qui) Voila. Autrement c'est à toi de me dire si la suite est aussi intéressante que tu ne l'espérais...

Andadrielle : Coucou ! J'étais super contente de recevoir ta review... Pour avoir lu AJRPTP tu dois savoir que je suis incapable de laisser un Draco triste... mais par contre il risque de rester comme ça encore un moment... Qui a dit que cette auteuse est sadique ???

Julia Aris : j'ai été plus rapide ! Dimanche c'est encore loin lol tu as eu de la chance que je vois ta review j'allais juste poster le chapitre (enfin j'avais quelques modif à faire une ou deux relecture mais c'était prêt...) Et oui qu'est il arrivé à Draco ?????? C'est une bonne question je n'y ai pas encore totalement répondu je n'ai écrit que quatre chapitre pour l'instant donc... Bref pour Véra je te dirai : Qui lira, Véra... (C'est très drôle je sais...). La dernière phrase est cruelle je sais elle vous laisse sur la fin... Et pour savoir faut lire la suite alors je te laisse en compagnie de mon chapitre. Slt

* * *

**Disclamer** (Ca va être le dernier pour toute la fic) Bien Nous avons à Gauche du Ring dinoushette à notre droite JK Rowling, qui reste après des milliers de combats invaincue ! Vous avez un mot à dire dinoushette ? 'Oui, est ce que je peux déclarer forfait ?'... Non Internet n'est pas un ring mais JK Rowling est la seule personne qui touche quelque chose pour l'écriture de Harry Potter (dinoushette :'Ca aurait été trop beau !') si jamais elle devait intenter un procès je suis in the... bref ne sont à moi que les maladresses grammaticales et les fautes de frappe et d'orthographe. En ce qui concerne les personnages Véra est à moi plus ceux que vous n'avez jamais eu l'occasion de voir précédemment. Certains lieux sont de moi... Mais tout le reste c'est JK Rowling. L'idée de cette fiction me vient de la chanson 'Passage Brady' de Tété sur l'album « l'air de rien » ! Voilà c'est tout !

**READ & ENJOY**

* * *

**CHP 1 : COMME TOUS LES MATINS**

Comme tous le matins depuis six ans, je me réveillais en sursaut, je venais encore de faire le même rêve. Je me retournais espérant le trouver à mes cotés. Et comme tous les matins je trouvais quelqu'un d'autre à sa place. Je me blottis contre mon amant du moment. Les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Et comme tous les matins depuis trois ans je m'imaginais être dans ses bras.

Comme tous les matins, je pleurais ses instants qui ne seront plus. Comme il me manque ! Tout chez lui me manque... Chaque parcelle de son corps me manque, ses yeux... ses mains... son odeur... Et même son sale caractère... son rire... sa voie... ses paroles... tout !

Comme tous les matins j'essuyais les larmes sur mes joues et embrassait mon compagnon pour le réveiller. Puis je me levais, et partais vers la salle de bain.

Comme tous les matins je prenais une douche rapide. Comme tous les matins j'espérais qu'il me rejoigne. Mais comme tous les matins depuis trois ans je restais seul. Puis je sortais de la douche. Discrètement je sortais son parfum caché au fond de mon armoire de toilette. Et comme tous les matins je sentais son odeur. Puis j'allais m'habiller.

Comme tous les matins j'observais longuement ses affaires qui étaient toujours rangées dans mon dressing, je me demandais ce qu'il aurait mis aujourd'hui. J'enfilais rapidement une de mes robes noires et descendais dans la cuisine boire un café.

Noir avec un sucre c'est comme ça qu'il l'aime ; et moi aussi. J'avalais mon bol d'une traite et mangeait un toast au Nutella selon lui une des meilleures inventions moldues. Après cela, et comme tous les matins je transplannais vers notre librairie.

Comme tous les matins je saluais mes amis et allais dans notre bureau. Sa table était recouverte de ses recherches inachevées. Comme tous les matins je caressais la couverture de notre album photo qui restait immanquablement clos. Je m'asseyais à mon bureau et observait la place vite en face de moi.

Comme tous les matins Hedwige ma chouette m'apporta mon courrier, elle se posa sur mon épaule attendant une récompense. Et comme tous les matins j'ouvrais le courrier fébrilement espérant trouver parmi les papiers administratifs une lettre signée de sa main.

Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ?

Pourquoi es tu partis ?

Comme tous les matins la tête posée sur mon bureau je pleurais ; et comme tous les matins Hermione entrait.

« Toujours rien ?

-A ton avis ?

-Ca fait trois ans...

-Aujourd'hui même je le sais.

-Essaie de l'oublier...

-Je ne peux pas c'est de ma faute s'il est parti. Pourquoi j'ai été aussi con ? Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

-Ne te retourne pas plus le couteau dans la plaie. Si tu as fait ceci c'est que lui t'a fait souffrir également.

-Mais lui n'a pas couché avec une fille !

-Ne le dis pas comme ça on dirait que c'est une tare ! Et si tu l'as fait c'est que...

-Que quoi que j'ai été lâche ! Quand on l'a fait je ne réfléchissais plus, je venais de recevoir sa dernière lettre... Et elle était venue me réconforter.

-Harry, je sais tout cela mais je ne crois pas que ce soit lié, il est parti avant...

-Mais il n'est pas revenu après. Il ne me pardonnera jamais !

-Et toi tu lui as pardonné ?

-Evidemment !

-Mais ce qu'il a fait est bien pire !

-C'était pour moi, il n'avait pas le choix !

-On a toujours le choix

-C'est ce que tu crois !

-Ce n'est que la vérité. Il a préféré s'avouer vaincu que de se battre

-C'était la seule issue. Tout est de ma faute !

-Vas-tu un jour arrêter de t'accabler de choses qui n'ont pas lieu d'être ? »

Plus l'on discutait plus la discussion s'envenimait. Je décidait de couper court, et sortait prendre l'air. Je me trouvais sur le chemin de traverse et comme à chaque fois où je me sentais mal et transplannais vers Pré-au-lard pour rejoindre l'endroit qui resterait à jamais chez moi, le collège de Poudlard. Quatre années après la fin de mon cursus scolaire, Poudlard restait mon refuge. Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que je ne m'y rende, mais s'était de plus en plus douloureux de retourner à l'origine de tout ceci...

Je me dirigeais à travers les couloirs suivant mes pas, guidé par une conscience invisible dont je ne pouvait me libérer. Encore une fois je me retrouvais aux cachots, devant la porte de sa chambre de préfet en chef m'attendant à le voir surgir de ce tableau dans une bourrasque de robes, ses cheveux voletants dans les airs. Mais comme d'habitude rien ne se produisit. Je me remis à poursuivre mes pas. Instinctivement, je me retrouvais devant la classe de Potion. Je frappais. Severus m'ouvrit.

« Oh... c'est toi.

-Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Je suis en plein cours...

-Excuse moi. Je reviendrai plus tard...

-T'as pas l'air bien.

-C'est pas le bonheur...

-Rentres, il ne reste qu'un quart d'heure. Je les fais sortir et j'arrive.

-Merci. »

Silencieusement nous traversâmes la classe. J'entrais dans son bureau. Nombreux élèves me regardaient étonnés mais les regards du 'terrible' professeur les dissuadèrent d'en faire plus... bien que nous eûmes des débuts plus que difficiles, Severus et moi avions sympathisés et depuis trois ans, il était toujours là pour moi. Lui et Sirius restaient ma roue de secours. S'ils n'avaient été là je crois que je n'aurais jamais fêté mes 20 ans. Bien sur Hermione, Ron et les autres étaient là pour moi mais... Depuis son départ, seul Severus et Sirius comprenaient vraiment. Severus me rejoignit assez vite dans son bureau.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Trois ans aujourd'hui...

-Et toujours aucune nouvelles je suppose...

-Je ne sais même pas s'il est vivant...

-Tu sais que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis qu'il m'a demandé cet aide pour... Enfin, tu sais qu'il est imprévisible tu peux le revoir demain...

-Ou jamais... Ca me tue à petit feu... Si seulement...

-Si seulement quoi ?

-Je l'avais empêché de venir avec moi... Si il n'avait pas du partir... Si je n'avais pas...

-Si tu n'avais pas quoi ? ... couché avec ma fille ? Harry tu crois vraiment que c'est cela ? Je ne crois pas que se soit lié... Il était parti avant et il n'est pas revenu quand Voldemort a disparu... Je crois qu'il regrette d'être parti...

-Tu penses qu'il a été de leur coté ?

-Je ne crois pas. Il a du partir parce que son père était malade et qu'il le réclamait... Et après son père le tenait. Il a du l'empêcher de partir prétextant que lui ou un de ses amis te tuerai s'il revenait te voir...

-J'aurais du faire quelque chose...

-Que pouvais tu faire ?

-De toute manière je n'ai jamais su l'aider...

-Ne dis pas de bêtise tu étais le seul qui le comprenais, vous n'aviez même pas besoin de vous parler pour vous comprendre...

-Ca ne l'a pas empêché de partir... qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour qu'il parte.

-HARRY POTTER ! Arrêtes veux tu ! Tu n'y es pour rien ! Si Draco n'avait pas accédé à la demande de son père pense à ce qui aurait pu se passer ! Lucius était le bras droit de Voldemort, Petigrow le gauche et le milieu n'était guère mieux... Et tous voulaient ta tête à l'échafaud ! Draco a fait le bon choix... »Je restait sans réponse je savais qu'il avait raison. Pourtant... La prophétie avait toujours régie ma vie à ma place, le peu que je pouvais contrôler était ma relation avec Draco et là encore j'avais été rattrapé...

La porte s'ouvrit.

« Sev' je te rappelle que l'on devait manger en tête à tête dans mon bureau ce midi...

-Sirius ce n'est pas le moment... » Severus voulu faire un signe discret à Sirius malheureusement pour lui il était bien voyant.

SB « Harry je ne t'avais pas vu ... Ca va ?

HP –As ton avis cher parrain ?

SB – Je sais gardes espoir... Il va revenir...

HP –Je n'ose plus y croire... » Je regardais ma montre leurrant une expression ahurie « Il est déjà cette heure ci... Vous m'excuserai j'ai un rendez vous.

SR –Tu sais qu'on est là si tu as besoin de nous...

HP –Oui je sais. Et merci d'être là quand c'est nécessaire... C'est toujours agréable de parler avec vous vous réussissez à me remonter le moral... contrairement à Ron et Hermione...

SB –Prends un peu de vacances ça te fera du bien de te reposer un peu...

HP –Mais ce n'est pas moi qui passe mon temps à aller et venir alors qu'il doit se reposer !

SB –Je ne suis pas en sucre !

SR –Si tu l'es... Et tu sais ce que t'ont dit les médecins à sainte Mangouste... Que tu devras y rester si tu ne passe pas un maximum du temps allongé...

HP –Et là tu es debout ! Bon moi j'y vais-je vais finir par être en retard ! »

Je sortais du bureau courant un peu crédibilisant un peu plus cette feinte. Quelques couloirs plus loin, je reprenais mon errance à travers l'école, me remémorant de bon comme de moins bon souvenirs... Je me retrouvais bien vite dans la salle secrète de Godric Gryffondor. Et encore une fois je m'effondrais. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que mon corps aurait autant de larmes à verser...

Cette pièce était un vrai crève cœur pour moi, nombre de personnes se seraient extasiées devant la beauté du lieu et moi je pleurais... Tant de souvenirs qui refont surface. La pièce qui il y a quatre ans était ma préférée devenait celle que j'exécrais le plus. C'était ici que pour la première fois nous nous étions donnés l'un à l'autre. Nous y passions le plus clair de notre temps oubliant même quelques fois nos obligations de capitaines d'équipe au Quiddich et pour lui ses devoirs de préfets en chef, nous abandonnant au cœur et au corps de l'autre. Mais c'était aussi ici que tout avait basculé. Que j'avais tout gâche...

Je restais assis là à même le sol, repensant au passé... Comme il me manque. 'Sans toi je ne suis rien tu es mon âme, mon être, mon corps... Reviens même pou me briser le cœur mais reviens je t'en supplie...

A quoi m'avait servi de gagner la guerre, alors que j'avais perdu mon seul et unique amour. Trois ans, mille quatre-vingt quinze jours, autant dire une éternité sans lui...

Bien sur il y en a eu d'autre depuis, et je ne serais pas seul ce soir mais lui ne sera pas là... Je réussi à me dégoûter moi-même... Je touche d'autres embrasse d'autres leur fait l'amour le tout en ne pensant qu'a Draco. Seul lui savait me faire l'amour, me faire crier jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir. Et maintenant, je me damnerai pour un baiser de sa part.

Mon ventre criait famine, je regardais ma montre 15h. Je me levais décidé à rejoindre ma maison. Je passais devant un miroir, mais malheureusement pas celui du Rised ; je me regardais.

J'aurais fait peur à un fantôme, j'avais l'air livide. Les yeux rouges et bouffis et cernés de noir. Mon visage rougit par les larmes. Mon corps malgré une bonne musculature me montrait frêle. Mes cheveux longs et toujours en bataille me faisaient ressembler à un balai brosse. J'étais une épave je faisais peur à voir... Et cela devait changer ! Je devais changer ! Et je devais donc me débarrasser de certaines choses qui me minaient depuis un bon moment.

Je devais me désintoxiquer de mon amour perdu...

* * *

A suivre !

Question, Félicitations, Insultes (si elles sont gentilles), y'a qu'un moyen **REVIEWS**...

Je ne donne pas de date je ne la tiendrai pas (j'essayerai avant mardi sinon c'est vendredi prochain ou mercredi d'après... voire les trois lol)

Bien j'attends impatiemment que ma boite email me dise vous avez x nouveaux messages c'est à vous !

Ziboux et à très vite

Dinoushette


	3. Quand un Weasley s'en mèle

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère répondra à vos attentes... Personnellement ça me convient... Je suis même plutôt fière de ce chapitre... pour des réclamations voir le service après chapitre à savoir la review...

**RAR : **

_Andadrielle :_ Encore toi ? Comptes tu me suivre sur toutes mes fictions Drarry ? Car je ne compte pas m'arrêter à 2... Non, je rigole, tu pourras toutes les lire si tu le veux ! Je vais répondre très clairement à ta review... Et bien si, en fait, j'ai le droit de faire souffrir Harry et Draco autant que je veux... La vrai question est veux tu me voir mourir ? Car étant allergique aux chats... Bref je te promet qu'aucun mal ne sera fait à nos héros dans un but autre que leur bien... Pour l'abus de pouvoir... C'est la moindre des choses on peut pas le faire dans la vie sans avoir la justice sur le dos... D'ailleurs je jure sur l'honneur que la fin sera à la hauteur de leur amour... Mais avant y'aura plein de chapitre !!!

_Julia Aris_ : Va pas plus vite que la musique... Harry et Draco ce n'est pas pour tout de suite... Enfin je ne crois pas ! Bref, Ca risque d'être de plus en plus triste étant classé en Drame cette fiction ne sera pas super drôle !!! Peut être plus tard ; Qui sait...

_Chris 52 :_ Mais non Harry, tu n'es pas un salaud ! Attends la suite avant de croire que tu en es un, crois moi... c'est moi l'auteur ! Chris a raison, je vais tout expliquer il faut savoir être patient dans la vie et ne pas déprimer pour un rien... Sinon merci pour le reste

_Atalanta de Tebas :_ la rencontre vous la voulez tous rapidement mais je vais vous décevoir je crois c'est pas aujourd'hui... Et non je n'ai pas tué Draco je n'oserai pas ! Il revient tu vas voir enfin lire !

_Blurp 3 :_ Hermione... Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais elle met toujours les pieds dans le plat ! Elle dit toujours ce qui va faire que Ron s'énerve alors... Et comme je les dis aux autres la réconciliation n'a pas lieu aujourd'hui !

_Bloody-zaz :_ effectivement, Véra a bien couché avec Harry ! Remarque c'est dit dans le chapitre !!! Pour le reste J'aime la souffrance... En fait c'est un drame donc il ne vont pas chanter 'y'a de la joie'...

_Hanna _: Je n'écrirais pas un slash si la fin n'était pas un tant soit peu heureuse ne t'en fait pas il vont finir ensemble... enfin je crois...

_Anagrammes :_ Comme je le dis à tout le monde dans ces réponses je n'écrirais pas un slash qui se finirai mal ! Bref merci de lire ma fic attends la suite parce que je ne sais pas si on peut adorer après deux chapitre...

_Manehou :_ l'auteur se lève et se met à chanter 'Où où où, où est Draco où où où où où est Draco où est Draco où où... où est Draco le savez vous ?' (Tient il pleut ! dsl...) Bref Draco n'est pas loin. Descend plus bas !...

**Disclamer :** cf. chap précédent ! En bref JK R est la meilleure

**Résumé :** Le petit Harry, il est tout triste !

**READ & ENJOY :**

* * *

**CHP2 : QUAND UN WEASLEY S'EN MELE**

Je poussais la porte du Chaudron Baveur et y entrait. L'homme derrière le comptoir me fit signe. J'allais le voir, lui donna les quelques gallions que je lui devais et montais dans ma chambre. C'était une chambre tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire, un lit, un bureau, une penderie, rien de trop, rien d'extravagant. Les clients venaient essentiellement pour affaire. Je crois qu'aucun des hôtes de ce lieu ne se serait attardé ici. Mais moi, je m'y sentais bien. Enfin bien, il fallait le dire vite...

Encore une de ses journées qui ne resteront pas dans les annales. Comme d'habitude j'avais passé ma journée à regretter, à peser le pour et le contre, mais à quoi cela servait... Enfin c'était quasiment une de ses journées... Les souvenirs sont des fils invisibles qui nous font déplorer ces instants qui ne seront plus, et je me contentais de ressasser mes souvenirs sans penser au reste, à eux...

Pourtant aujourd'hui, mon passé m'a rattrapé, moi qui cherche à le fuir, il m'a retrouvé, non pas que cela ne me fasse pas plaisir. Mais les répercutions sont trop évidentes pour que je ne m'en soucie pas...

Je venais de la voir, elle, ma meilleure amie et pendant longtemps ma seule amie. Non pas que je fusse un enfant qui refusait le contact des autres... Le problème se trouvait ailleurs ; enfin, d'aussi loin que ma mémoire remonte elle avait été mon amie. Elle est revenue telle une ombre venue du passé pour me rappeler ma solitude, mon désespoir...

Elle, c'est la fille de mon parrain. Durant notre enfance, on ne se voyait que très rarement. Ses parents étaient séparés et elle ne voyait son père qu'occasionnellement. Mais l'on s'écrivait beaucoup. Elle ne fut pas envoyée à Poudlard... Elle n'y entra qu'au début de sa cinquième année, sa mère étant morte durant l'été. Elle me rejoint à Serpentard mais pas au même niveau... Et sans elle je n'aurais jamais pu y croire... Mes camarades m'énervaient et je n'en pouvais plus, elle ne s'intégrait pas vraiment... Bien que tout le monde semblait l'apprécier mais sur le même mode que moi. Mon nom était craint, le sien était redouté à Poudlard. On s'est donc beaucoup soutenus, plus que je n'aurais pu l'espérer... Puis il y eu cette merveilleuse année après le collège, mais c'était sans elle...

Et aujourd'hui je la revoie après une absence de trois ans... trois longues années sans elle mais surtout sans lui...

Lui pour qui mon cœur brûle encore. Pourtant ces souvenirs m'assassinent petit à petit. Je n'aime pas me voir ainsi mais je ne peux pas retourner vers lui... J'ai été trop lâche pour qu'il me pardonne un jour. Il ne faut pas que je pense à lui...

Elle m'a racontée leur vie pendant ses trois années. Leur vie à l'ordre, la chute de Voldemort, sa relation avec... puis celle avec son désormais mari. Son mariage où j'étais invité mais dont je n'ai jamais reçu l'invitation... Sa peine de ne pas m'y avoir vu mais aussi leur déception à tous... Et moi j'écoutais distraitement pensant à tout ce que j'avais manqué...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens coupable de tout ce qui a pu se passer, mais c'est ainsi. J'ai toujours du me soumettre à celui que je me force d'appeler père... Bien sur il y eu cette année loin de ceux qui m'avaient fait devenir un êtres les plus insensibles qui puisse exister, enfin c'est ce qu'ils croyaient...

J'aimais un Homme, et je l'aime toujours. Pour mon père c'était et c'est toujours impensable... Surtout quand cet homme en question est celui que l'on est censé haïr... Je ne l'ai réellement rencontré que lors de ma sixième année. Véruca m'a montré qu'il n'était pas celui que mon père prétendait qu'il était. Je l'ai donc découvert et en suis tombé amoureux, éperdument amoureux... Je pensais qu'il me repousserait mais ce fut le contraire...

Ne pas y repenser... mais je ne peux m'en empêcher... Les larmes commencent à inonder mon regard...

Nous étions encore deux ennemis en montant dans ce train qui nous amenait vers Londres à la fin de notre sixième année. Nous en sommes descendus en tant que petits amis... Bien sur c'était un vrai secret. Nous avons passé notre été à nous écrire ne pouvant nous voir, mais cela nous a encore plus rapproché que nous ne l'étions déjà en tant qu'ennemis. Je ne pensait pas qu'il était aussi sensible... il m'est apparu comme une personne n'ayant jamais vraiment été aimé... Je suis sur qu'il dirait la même chose de moi. C'est peut être pour cela que nous nous sommes tant aimé. L'année suivante, après nos diplômes, nous sommes partis ensemble et nous avons vécus une année inoubliable... six mois de voyages à travers le monde... Lui fuyait Dumbledore, il voulait vivre des moments non programmés... moi, je fuyais ma famille, le poids de mon nom, de mon existence... Nous aurions voulu que cela dure toute la vie mais... Nous sommes revenu à Londres. Hermione nous a proposé d'ouvrir une librairie. Nous avons accepté. Il faut dire qu'on avait décidé de ne pas poursuivre nos études pour profiter. La prophétie qui les minait depuis qu'ils en connaissaient l'existence, les poussait à vivre intensément. Et moi, je ne voulais pas quitter mon unique amour. Harry et moi avions acheté une maison dans la campagne londonienne. Et ensuite...

Ensuite mon père m'a montré qui était le plus fort de nous deux...

Je m'avançait vers la fenêtre qui donne sur le chemin de traverse et m'allumait une cigarette, je la fumais tel un automate ne réfléchissant à rien ou plutôt essayant de ne penser à rien. Un hibou fonçât sur moi. Je l'attrapais avant qu'il ne me heurte. Je pris le courrier qu'il me portait et lui donnait un peu d'eau. J'ouvrais la lettre et lisais.

ooo ooo ooo

Elle entra dans le magasin à bout de souffle et s'assit sur le premier fauteuil à sa portée. Elle regardait dans le vide tout en caressant son ventre de femme enceinte d'un geste automatique. Elle n'en revenait pas, au moment où ils n'espéraient plus, lui se trouvait ici à Londres. Et elle lui avait parlé. Elle lui avait promis de ne rien dire à Harry sur sa présence, mais l'envie la brûlait de courir le voir... Il serait tellement heureux...

Elle sentit un bras se poser sur ses épaules.

« Ca va ma chérie ? » ses yeux bleu croisèrent les onyx de la jeune femme. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées...

« Ca va... Harry est là ?

-Non, il n'allait pas très bien... On ne sait pas où il est parti...

-Ron, assieds toi. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe on dirait que tu viens de voir un mort...

-C'est un peu ça sauf que celui-ci est bien vivant et qu'il n'est jamais mort...

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je sais que ça va certainement te paraître bizarre mais j'ai vu Draco...

-Pardon ?

-Tu as bien entendu, je viens de voir Draco.

-C'est vrai ? Il faut prévenir Harry. Il sera si content...

-Non, il ne faut pas, il va repartir. Il m'a quasiment supplié de ne pas le prévenir... Le revoir est au dessus de ses forces.

-Et il pense à Harry ? Tu l'as bien vu ! Il décrépit à vue d'œil. Il me fait de plus en plus peur... L'absence de Draco le ronge. Il faut le prévenir.

-Non ! Il veut bien me revoir mais... il n'est pas prêt à voir Harry...

-Véruca, chérie, je sais que tu étais plus proche de Draco que nous mais... Je ne peux pas cacher cette nouvelle à Harry ! C'est mon meilleur ami...

-Tout comme Draco est le mien. Il va bien falloir cacher ceci ! Je vais parler à Draco, je te promets que je vais tout faire pour lui faire reprendre raison, qu'il revienne... Il me manque à moi aussi... Bien sur il ne me manquera jamais autant qu'à Harry...

-Je vais aller le voir moi. J'ai des choses à lui dire... Et tu es censée te reposer.

-Tu sais qu'il n'acceptera peut être pas de te parler... Alors qu'a moi...

-Véra, je te connais, tu vas y aller en douceur, mais il lui faut un électrochoc. Et qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Je vais lui écrire. Je lui donne rendez-vous demain après midi dans un pub allée des embrumes... Harry n'y va jamais.

-De toute manière je pourrais toujours essayer je ne te résonnerai jamais... Mais s'il dit non je t'aurai prévenue !

ooo ooo ooo

Ron sortit de la librairie et gagna l'allée des embrumes. Il regardait les devantures des magasins peu fréquentés et fréquentables qu'offre ces lieux. Il s'arrêta devant une enseigne qui disait 'ici vente de sang de licorne'. Il commençait à se dire que le monde sorcier était de plus en plus triste. Il fini par atteindre son but la taverne des pieds bancales. Il s'étonna lui même de connaître ce bouge... Encore un coup de Fred et Georges. Il avançât dans la salle et trouva au fond du pub un tête blonde facilement reconnaissable comme étant celle de Draco Malfoy.

« Tu es venu à ce que je vois...

-Tu m'as demandé de venir...

-Ca va ?

-Bof et toi ? Au fait félicitation pour le mariage et pour le bébé... Véruca est une fille géniale.

-Merci. Ca fait bizarre de te voir tu as changé

-Toi aussi. Je ne sais pas si Véra te l'a dit mais je repars bientôt...

-Rien ne te ferai rester ?

-Non, je ne suis venu que pour une formalité auprès du ministère. Je repars dès que possible. Je sais que je vais regretter ma question mais comment va-t-il ?

-Tu lui manques plus que tout au monde.

-Il me manque aussi mais je lui ai fait trop de mal pour revenir...

-Il se sent coupable.

-Il ne l'est pas... C'est moi le seul coupable... Je n'arrive plus à me regarder en face tellement j'ai honte de moi... Je ne pourrais jamais le regarder dans les yeux...

-Il t'attends tu sais.

-A quoi bon ? Je reviendrais pour quoi ? Le faire souffrir un peu plus...

-Tu es toute sa vie Draco...

-Il peut vivre sans moi... Il m'oubliera.

-Et toi dans tout cela ? Tu comptes errer comme une âme en peine toute ta vie ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je n'en vaut pas le coup...

-Bien sur que si je m'inquiète ! Je me demande où tu es, ce que tu fais, comment tu vas, ce qui t'empêche de revenir... Je suis marié à Véruca depuis un an, tous les jours elle pense à toi... Harry est mon meilleur ami c'est mon frère et tu n'imagine pas combien il est triste sans toi, combien sa vie lui semble ridicule, combien... A chaque fois que je vois Harry je me demande ce qui te retiens...Je sais que je ne devrais pas me mêler de vos affaires mais je ne peux plus me taire... J'ai appris à te connaître. Ce que je sais de toi et ce dont je suis réellement sur c'est que tu l'aimes plus tout au monde... Et vous voir ainsi déchiré me fait plus mal que tous les doloris que j'ai pu recevoir... Regarde toi vraiment... En venant tout à l'heure je me disais que tu ne devais pas te sentir aussi mal que cela que Véra avait exagéré mais je vois qu'elle a minimisé les choses... Draco regardes toi, tu n'es plus celui qui est parti il y a trois ans... Tu n'es que l'ombre de toi-même.

-Je ne peux pas revenir !

-POURQUOI ? Vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre ! Vous êtes deux âmes sœur... Je crois que tu te refuses l'évidence... Sans toi il n'est rien il n'est que celui par qui le mal a été vaincu... Il se sent vide de tout contenu il ne vit que dans le passé... Hermione, Véra et moi faisons tout notre possible pour le rendre heureux mais sans toi cela est impossible... Vous êtes incapable de vivre l'un sans l'autre !

-Je ne peux pas revenir Ron ! J'ai fait du mal, je mériterais de... Regarde ce que j'ai du devenir... » Draco déboutonna la manche de sa chemise et la remonta jusqu'au coude laissant apparaître le plus terrible des tatouages que l'homme n'ai jamais inventé...

« Tu vois ce que je suis devenu ! Il ne me pardonnera jamais... Je n'arrive pas à me supporter moi-même ! Je vis chez mes parents cloîtré dans ma chambre pour ne voir personne... Je sais que là il ne viendra jamais... Je ne pourrais plus le regarder en face...

-Tu sais très bien qu'il te pardonnera. Le fuir ne sert à rien ! Vivre dans le passé c'est refuser le présent... Continue de ressasser le passé, tu ne pourras jamais le changer ! Mais l'avenir lui peut tout changer... Je te laisse sur cela. Juste une dernière chose réfléchis... Quel avenir avez-vous l'un sans l'autre ? »

Ron se leva prit sa veste et sortit du pub. Il ne se retourna pas il savait que s'il se retournait il verrait un image que beaucoup de personnes penserai surréaliste... S'il s'était retourné il aurait vu un Malfoy pleurer...

* * *

Fini pour ce coup ci mais je poste très vite un autre chapitre !!! Promis peut être avant la fin du week-end qui est à rallonge (J'adore les ponts...)

Bref, est ce que cela vous a plus ? Je sais c'est de plus en plus mélo, j'ai écrit ce chapitre la larme à l'œil enfin tapé plutôt, bref je m'apesante sur des truc qui n'intéressent personne !!!

Qu'avez vous donc pensé ressenti en lisant ce chapitre ?

Je vous laisse. Non une dernière petite chose : REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ziboucs et à Bientôt

Dinoushette

Ps: Sentence to meditate... 'Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweat!' Busbus Dumbledore in Harry Potter & the philosopher stone... (Et après on dit des auteurs de fic...) Ne me demandez pas de traduction je n'ai pas compris moi-même...


	4. Et si tout recommencait

En direct live du car... Comment taper et voyager en même temps... bref. J'étais en partiel lorsque tout à coup j'ai fini ma fiction... enfin j'ai tout à créer mais la trame est finie ! Vous allez me dire que c'est très bien de travailler ainsi... car pendant les devoirs penser fiction... c'est pas top ! (Remarque sur un devoir de cinq heures... et de sociologie institutions et vie quotidienne...) ... enfin c'était en début de semaine dernière...Maintenant je dois tout écrire !!! Souhaitez moi bon courage ! Sinon je suis en stage il y a donc beaucoup de chance pour que je rajoute des chapitres plus souvent ! et maintenant place à la fiction !

**RAR :**

_Andadrielle :_ La souffrance va diminuer je te le promet... D'un naturel optimiste je ne peux pas laisser des gens déprimer alors encore plus dans mes fictions... Par contre pour ma souffrance va doucement j'aimerai pouvoir finir la fiction sans problèmes... Le problème Lucius... Tu n'es pas la seule a me poser la question... et la réponse et pas de réponse ! Faut attendre quelques chapitres !!!

_Manehou :_ Court et concis une review qui va droit au but et qui montre que cette fiction est lu donc merci de ta review !

_Bloody-zaz _: Dépression collective de mes lecteurs... Je n'espère pas... Juste une info ça va devenir un peu plus triste à la fin de ce chapitre (tout en étant un peu optimiste) mais faut le lire avant de savoir pourquoi... Enfin y'a de la joie ce sera un peu plus tard ;)

_Sirna :_ Beaucoup de questions... Bien je te résume... Draco et Harry étaient ensembles. Draco est parti on sait pas encore pourquoi... Ca fait trois ans désormais. Harry a couché avec la fille de Rogue, Véruca (ou Véra) qui est la meilleure amie de Draco. Véruca est également enceinte et la femme de Ron (et logiquement enceinte de Ron). Que dire d'autre ? Pas grand-chose sinon que tout sera éclairci par la suite... A si je change de narrateur à chaque chapitre... (Un Harry, Un Draco, avec des passages en narrateur omniscient) et que le reste de tes questions sont justifiées... mais je maintiens le suspens enfin j'essaye...

_Julia Aris :_ Le talent est discutable... Mais j'apprécie le compliment merci... J'avoue que la conversation avec Ron m'a également serré la gorge et même laissé échapper une petite larme... (Au premier jet, j'étais allée beaucoup plus loin et du coup j'ai allégé ce dialogue à la relecture)... je te préviens ce chapitre n'est pas forcement plus drôle, mais légèrement plus optimiste... Légèrement...

* * *

**Disclamer **: Rien a moi... Enfin si, mais pas grand-chose !

**Résumé : **Quand Ron s'en mêle... Les choses avancent... Enfin... (A comprendre au propre comme au figuré)

**READ & ENJOY

* * *

**

**CHP 3 : POUR TOUT RECOMMENCER**

Je venais d'arriver chez moi. J'ôtais ma cape et la rangeais. J'allais manger un encas à la cuisine puis me résolus à réfléchir sur ce que je pouvais faire pour appliquer mes nouvelles résolutions. Je m'installais dans le salon fit apparaître quelques parchemin et une plume. Je listais les choses à faire sans réellement réfléchir au sens de tout ceci, au fait qu'un jour je le regretterais sûrement quand aigris par la solitude, par son absence, je me réfugierais totalement dans le passé oubliant la vie présente...

Pour bien commencer, j'avais décidé de me débarrasser de tout. Enfin pas réellement de tout, certaines choses seront entreposées dans la cave ou au grenier... Mais du principal. Je dois virer ce simili Draco. Non pas qu'il ne me plaise pas mais d'une ce n'est pas le vrai Draco et de deux je n'ai pas besoin de lui... J'avoue que je suis devenu tout ce que j'ai hais à une époque... Bien souvent je ramène des hommes pour une nuit, une semaine, un mois tout au plus mais ce n'est que sexuel. Si encore c'était des personnes différentes les unes des autres, mais même pas. Quand je disais qu'Ephrem était un simili Draco... ce n'est pas un maigre mot... Blond les yeux bleu, quasiment 1m 85, musclé... Je serais capable de le définir comme un dieu grec si je n'avais pas connu la perfection faite homme...

Draco, lui, est réellement un dieu ! Tout d'abord il y a son corps à damner tous les saints du ciel... 1m90... Une musculature parfaite... une peau plus blanche que celle de blanche neige elle-même... De long cheveux si blond qu'ils semblent argentés... des yeux entre gris acier et gris bleu... un sourire digne des plus grands acteurs de cinéma soulignant ses dents blanches et parfaites... Ensuite, il y a son intelligence, car en plus d'être une beauté hors du commun, il a oublié d'être bête... sans compter son impertinence, son art de la répartie, son charme ravageur, et tout le reste qui est indéfinissable mais qui ne caractérise que lui... En bref il est quasiment parfait. Quasiment, faut pas oublier que c'est monsieur mauvais caractère... Mais ça n'enlève rien à son charme... au contraire !

En fait Draco m'avait déchiré le cœur en petit morceau et l'avait piétiné... Le mot rupture n'avait jamais réellement été évoqué et pour cause, Draco était parti un jour chercher à déjeuner et n'était jamais revenu... Nous avions passés un mois à le chercher, mais ne savions pas où il pouvait se trouver... Puis un matin à l'aurore un grand hibou royal entra dans notre... ma chambre. Je le reconnu immédiatement comme étant de la famille Malfoy. Le sceau, deux serpents entremêlés surmontés des initiales DM, me dévoila bien vite l'expéditeur. Je décachetai l'enveloppe et en lu le contenu.

_« Harry,_

_Excuse moi pour ce brutal départ. J'aurais du t'écrire il y a bien longtemps, mais voilà je dois t'avouer que je suis chez mes parents. J'ai du rentrer..._

_Tu sais combien cela est dur pour moi mais je ne pouvais faire autrement ! Je sais que j'ai été cruel en me comportant ainsi mais il se trouve que c'est une affaire familiale qui requiert ma présence. N'y voit aucun lien avec cette guerre..._

_Mon long silence est injustifiable. Enfin tout n'est pas aussi simple qu'on le croyait... Je ne peux pas en dire plus... Demande à Rogue il t'expliquera (si vous réussissez un jour à communiquer normalement) il est au courant de tout, enfin presque..._

_S'il te plait oublie moi et refais ta vie..._

_Draco. »_

Une lettre brève sans raisons, dont je connais chaque mot... Depuis rien de sa main. Severus m'a bien expliqué les raisons de son départ mais je n'y crois pas...

C'est la première fois que je pense à lui, à son départ, sans pleurer, sangloter ou regretter... je ne me comprends pas moi-même... Je passe du rire au larme comme une gamine de 15 ans... Je penses que ma décision est la bonne, que pouvais je faire d'autre ? Ca fait trois ans je dois me rendre à l'évidence... J'ai beau l'aimer plus que tout au monde, il ne reviendra pas...

Je décidais de me permettre une journée de vacances. Je gribouillais un petit mot rapide à l'intension de Ron et envoyais Hedwige à la boutique. Je lui disais que j'avais besoin de repos que je devais faire le point que j'avais besoin de solitude et surtout de temps...

La porte s'ouvrit. Je savais que je n'avais plus le choix que je devais quitter celui qui venait de rentrer... mais comment lui dire ? Pour me laisser plus le temps de la réflexion je transplannais au grenier, l'abandonnant pour trouver mes mots.

Ooo ooo ooo

« Harry, je suis rentré... Tu es où ? » L'homme ne reçu aucune réponses. « Harry ? » Il visita toutes les pièces de la maison et rien. L'homme se dit qu'il devait encore être au travail. Il partit prendre une douche. L'eau chaude ruisselant sur son corps le relaxait, et il en avait besoin... Ephrem Sherbrooke, 27 ans était l'un des juges sorciers le plus réputé d'Angleterre, et l'affaire qu'il jugeait actuellement était assez délicate. Une sombre affaire de mangemort... A vrai dire depuis la véritable chute de Voldemort il n'y avait eu que cela... Il n'avait pas pris un jour de vacances depuis quasiment 2 années passant son temps entre le tribunal et son appartement luxueux en plein Soho. Mais depuis quelques temps il préférait le calme de la maison du très célèbre et néanmoins irrésistible Harry Potter.

De son côté, Harry restait cloîtré dans son grenier à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire. Il pouvait inventer une raison ou dire la vérité. Le problème c'est que sans le vouloir réellement, il devait faire face à la raison de cette rupture, au fait qu'il n'arrive pas à en accepter une autre beaucoup plus douloureuse, un départ sans adieu... Mais il devait le faire ! Il descendait du grenier lorsqu'il entendit la douce mélodie de l'eau clapotant sur la céramique de la douche. Il se dirigeât vers la salle de bain et restait sur le pas de la porte espionnant son amant. Il regrettait déjà son geste... Il savait que cela serait dur mais il le fallait pour son bien. Il sortit de l'encadrement de la porte et descendit à la cuisine se préparer un café. Il s'installa dans le salon, observant le vide attendant que l'homme le rejoigne.

Quelques minutes plus tard ce dernier entra dans le salon.

« Tu viens de rentrer ?

-Non, je suis là depuis un petit moment, je ne t'avais pas entendu rentrer.

-Je t'ai cherché et appelé...

-J'étais au grenier je ne pouvais pas t'entendre...

-Que se passe t'il Harry ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien.

-Ephrem, assied toi. Il faut que l'on discute... » Harry ne le regardait pas. Lentement Ephrem s'assit sur le premier fauteuil à sa disposition regardant Harry avec appréhension.

« Que se passe t'il ?

-Et bien je dois te dire quelque chose qu'il n'est pas facile de dire... Je crois que, que... Je crois...

-Tu crois que ?

-Nous devrions nous séparer.

-Pardon ? Je, quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait... tu n'es pas heureux avec moi ?

-Ce n'est pas toi je sais que je suis pas du tout cohérent il y a deux semaines je te dis de venir à la maison et t'empêche de partir et là je rompt... Je n'ai pas de réelle explication à te fournir.

-Harry, je... Il y a quelqu'un c'est ça ? Quelqu'un d'autre je veux dire...

-Oui.

-Depuis quand ?

-Depuis toujours. Depuis la sixième année à Poudlard. C'est fini enfin je crois je n'ai aucunes nouvelles depuis trois ans... Je pensais pouvoir passer à autre chose quelque chose de plus sentimental que sexuel mais je ne peux pas. Il est parti en prenant la clé de mes sentiments... Je t'aime bien, mais sans plus, je ne peux pas te laisser souffrir ainsi. Tu me dis des mots auquel je suis incapable de répondre... Je suis vraiment désolé...

-Qui est ce ?

-Je ne crois pas que je devrais te le dire, et je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait que quelqu'un de plus soit au courant. C'était secret... à cause de sa famille. Et je suppose que ça l'est toujours...

-Tu peux tout me dire je resterais muet comme une carpe. De toute manière à qui pourrais je en parler ?

-Je ne sais pas...

-Tu as confiance en moi, non ?

-Bien sur. Bon cette personne c'est Draco Lucius Malfoy premier du nom...

-Quoi ? Un Malfoy ? Tu... avec un Malfoy ? La famille mangemorte par excellence alors que tu es celui qui a survécu !

-Je savais que je n'aurais pas du te dire... Les sentiments ne se commandent pas tu sais.

-Je ne sais pas comment je dois réagir... A vrai dire je savais que tu avais des ex, mais de la à penser que tu t'es fait un Malfoy... » Il dit ceci avec tant de dégoût qu'Harry en tressailli.

« Je ne me suis pas fait un Malfoy comme tu dis... Je l'ai aimé et le l'aime encore ! Et l'aimerai toute ma vie... D'ailleurs tu es actuellement chez lui ! C'est autant ici chez lui que chez moi. Si tu es si dégoûté par les Malfoy va t'en... Tu risquerais d'être contaminé par le mal...

-De toute manière, je ne comptais pas rester ! Adieu...» Sur ce l'homme transplanna.

Ooo ooo ooo

C'était trop facile. Beaucoup trop facile... Sa réaction ne m'étonne pas je sais que cette annonce surprend tout le monde et même Monsieur je sais tout sur tout même ce que miss Granger ne sait pas, Dumbledore... Mais voila Draco n'est pas comme sa famille ce n'est pas un mangemort c'est impossible qu'il le soit... Nous en avions discuté et il m'avait avoué préférer mourir que de s'abaisser à ce niveau d'esclavage volontaire... C'était un peu facile de faire le rapprochement entre lui et son père sans le connaître...

C'est vrai qu'au début, en première année, on n'était pas les meilleurs amis du monde... Je crois que ça a duré jusqu'en milieu de sixième année. Enfin pour ma part, c'était Noël, il avait décidé de rester avec Véra à Poudlard plutôt que de passer les fêtes en familles. Ron, Ginny et Hermione étaient restés avec moi. Nous étions les seuls élèves... Les Weasley sont venu avec Sirius. C'est à ce moment là que Severus et lui ont commencé à se fréquenter. J'avais décidé de sortir de la tour Gryffondor la nuit de Noël. J'étais allé à la tour d'astronomie observer la neige tomber. Et il était là... Nous avons discuté, ce qui a l'époque relevait du miracle. Nous avons retrouvé nos dortoirs quelques heures plus tard... Et nous nous sommes ensuite retrouvés tous les soirs des vacances. Puis à la rentrée plus rien, juste des mot balancés par habitude... Rien de constructif jusqu'à cet échange dans le train qui me ramenait à mon calvaire estival. Je m'explique j'avais du passer un mois chez les Dursley et un mois chez Sirius avec Severus et sa fille... Bref passer un mois chez les Dursley ne me réjouissait pas plus que cela et passer les vacances avec mon prof de potion non plus. Je suis donc sorti de mon compartiment pour évacuer la haine en hurlant un bon coup, je m'étais retrouvé dans les toilettes qui paressaient désertes et avait crié. Une personne qui se trouvait déjà là, me dit « Tu veux me percer les tympans parce que là c'est parfaitement bien parti » Je me retournait et trouvait Draco face à moi. Le train freina nous nous retrouvâmes collés l'un à l'autre contre la porte du compartiment. Et là ce fut un de mes plus beaux souvenirs, nous nous sommes laissés guider par nos sentiments, nos lèvres se sont effleurées, puis nous nous sommes embrassés à en perdre haleine... Lorsque nous nous sommes séparés le train venait d'arriver à King Cross, nous nous sommes alors promis de nous écrire. C'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré Draco, réellement rencontré, je l'ai découvert et c'est quelqu'un de formidable...

Je me décidais alors de m'atteler à la tache commençant par ranger ses affaires au grenier, tout était resté en place. Je ne conservais que ce qui était important dans mes affaires. J'ouvrais mon dressing et regardais, j'ai pas mal de choses apparemment, et cherche à devancer Severus sur le nombre de robes noires, j'irai renouveler mon stock de robes demain je pense...

Je retournais au salon et commençais à déplacer les meubles, heureusement que la magie existe, par moment je me demande comment j'ai pu m'en passer... Une fois terminé j'allais à la cuisine me préparer un petit truc à manger puis j'allais m'affaler devant la télé dans ma chambre... Sorcier, mais ayant grandi chez des moldus... Je finirais le reste demain.

Je me réveillais vers 11 heure le lendemain étonnement heureux. Directement sous la douche puis mon café et ensuite je recommençais mon grand ménage.

Tous les meubles de la maison avaient été changés de place et c'était bien ainsi... Je me sentais chez moi et non plus chez nous...

Je me changeait et transplannais vers le chemin de traverse. Je crois que je n'ai jamais acheté autant de vêtement en même temps. J'avais commandé plusieurs robes de couleurs différentes, passant du blanc, au bleu, au vert, en n'oubliant pas le rouge et le jaune. Je sortais de chez madame Guipure, et allais manger chez Florian Fortescue.

Il était 16 heure et je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Mes pas me guidèrent alors vers la librairie des maraudeurs associés et entrais.

Ooo ooo ooo

« Je croyais que tu prenais un jour de vacances.

-Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je me suis dis, si je passais aider Ron et Hermione à faire fonctionner les affaires... Ron est là ? Y'a un match des canon demain je voulais aller avec lui...

-Non, il est sorti, Véra est là haut. Je fini plus tôt ce soir, Charly vient me chercher... On va voir pour les alliances.

-Mais tu as le droit de finir à l'heure que tu veux Hermione. Je resterais t'en fait pas ! Tu m'excuse je vais poser ça dans mon bureau et je redescend tout de suite après. »

Harry monta dans son bureau pour déposer ses paquets. Il passa devant le bureau de Ron et alla dire bonjour à Véra, elle lui paressait étrangement distante, elle regardait l'heure toutes les trente seconde. Elle était visiblement inquiète de l'absence de Ron. Il la laissa seule et rejoignit Hermione.

« Tu sais ce qu'a Véra ? Elle est bizarre...

-Elle... Elle... Ron a un rendez vous important. Il aurait déjà du rentrer il y a un moment déjà.

-Un rendez vous pour quoi ?

-Euh... euh... euh... au ministère, par rapport à Fred et George. Il doit se porter garant pour l'ouverture de leur deuxième magasin.

-Oh ce n'est que ça. Tu as l'air bien nerveuse.

-Je me marie dans peu de temps et je me rends compte que rien n'est prêt...

-Il me semble le contraire... Mais bon... Je ne comprendrais jamais les femmes.

-Tu m'as l'air bien en forme... Ca ta fait tant de bien que cela cette escapade d'hier ?

-Pas l'escapade, mes nouvelles résolutions !

-Ai-je droit de savoir lesquels ?

-J'ai viré l'autre. J'ai réaménagé la maison. Le tout dans le but de virer Draco de ma vie. Il est temps je pense que je passe à autre chose que j'avance... Je crois que tu avais raison... Je me sens beaucoup mieux...

-C'est bien... Mais j'ai une question. Tu fais quoi si jamais il revient ?

-La question ne se pose pas. Il ne reviendra pas ! »

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Ron plutôt anxieux et déprimé par le rendez vous qu'il venait d'avoir. Véruca descendit en courant.

RW « Je suis là...

HP –Salut ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu tires à peu près la même tête que ta femme... Y'a un mort ? y'a de l'eau dans le gaz ?

RW –Harry ! Tu es là... Ca va ?

HP –Très bien, Ca a rarement été aussi bien depuis trois ans... Je crois que j'ai tourné la page !

RW –Tant mieux...

VW –Alors ça c'est passé comment le rendez vous ?

HG –J'allais justement te le demander ! Fred et Georges ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient ?

VW –Oui, est ce que ça fonctionne ?

RW –Pas comme on l'aurais souhaité... Ca me gène de parler de cela ici. Allons dans mon bureau... Harry tu peux rester à la caisse je te raconterais plus tard...

HP –Non, pas du tout. Je voulais refaire la vitrine de toute manière. On a reçu la nouvelle collection il me semble...

HG –Merci je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en occuper les cartons sont là... » Ils montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre laissant Harry seul.

Il ramassa les livres en vitrines sur les rayons en profita pour nettoyer les carreaux. Il commençait à remettre de nouveaux livres en vitrine lorsque Ron descendit lui donner un coup de main.

« Alors comme ça tu as décidé de tourner la page ?

-Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne chose. Les relations que j'ai eues n'ont pas été très productives et concluantes. J'ai enfin compris que je les faisais fuir en pensant à Draco... Alors j'ai viré le dernier en date et réaménagé la maison. Je ne crois pas qu'Il reviendra un jour...

-On ne sait jamais. Peut-être qu'il regrette et qu'il viendra un jour...

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est définitivement partit.

-Excuse je reviens y'a des client à la caisse. »

Harry continua son rangement. Il regarda par la fenêtre les gens passer lorsqu'il vit parmis la foule un homme. L'homme se rapprocha de la boutique regarda la devanture et le vit. Il fit alors demi tour et s'enfonça dans la dense foule du chemin de traverse.

Ron revint vers lui. Harry semblait stupéfixé...

« Harry ? Ca va ? T'as l'air ailleurs.

-Ron, tu avais raison. Je viens de voir Draco. »

* * *

Qui a dit l'auteur de cette fic est cruelle ? Qu'il se dénonce...

La suite très vite c'est promis ! Dans la semaine je pense... vendredi ou samedi... mais si c'est plus tard c plus tard...

En attendant je lance le SOS d'un auteur en détresse... Envoyer moi une review et je serais très heureuse de la lire et d'y répondre...

Toutes questions tout commentaire sont les bien venu. On clique sur le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche...

Ziboux et à très bientôt

Dinoushette


	5. Pourquoi les serpentards ne son pas cour...

Et oui déjà la suite...et je reste bloquée sur cette phrase ça promet... Bon je vais essayer de faire un chapitre à la hauteur de vos attentes... Juste une chose que je n'avais pas dit mais dont vous vous doutez je pense. Je fais un POV Harry, un POV Draco... avec des passages en narrateur omniscient...

**RAR :**

_Manehou_ : C'est justement parce qu'on ne tient jamais les résolutions que j'ai fais en prendre à Harry... Mais chut, faut pas dire... Bref merci d'avoir reviewé

_Andadrielle _: Je préférerais le fouet... Ceci dit oui je suis méchante (la seule chose qui me soit venu à l'esprit en lisant ta review était extraite de Sacré Graal des Monthy Python et était 'Spank me') Bref revenons à la fiction. Pour Harry on ne sera pas tout de suite (cf. plus haut) aujourd'hui c'est le tour du blond... Bon courage pour la lecture. Que penses tu de me ligoter à ma chaise et de me laisser finir la fiction avant tout supplice ? Quoi moi trouillarde ?

_Bloody-zaz_ : Réponse en six-heure-du-matin-itude... Chais pas...Enfin si mais moi rien dire...A Pas être content Ephrem. Et (il est où mon oreiller...) moi aimer le mélo...

_Julia aris :_ Moi cruelle ??? Oui j'avoue ! Attention malgré la tristesse de ce qui suit on continue dans l'optimisme... bon c'est quand même super mélodramatique...

_Yue-Kero :_ Et bien merci ravie d'apprendre qu'AJRPTP t'ai plu. Je suis entrain de finir le dernier chapitre justement... (Un petit délire...) Bref pour le M-preg Drarry peut-être, faudra attendre de toute manière... en attendant descend plus bas y'a la suite avec une grosse surprise je vois déjà tous mes lecteurs imitant mon poisson rouge... lol bref pour l'instant tu ne sais pas pourquoi... allé bonne lecture. Ou plutôt bon courage

**Disclamer :** au premier chapitre j'ai dit que je n'en ferais plus mais je continue... Bref merci madame R... A moi les fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires...

**Résumé :** Quand un regard fait tomber toutes les résolutions... Ou quand un serpentard prend la fuite. (et la suite)

**READ & ENJOY**

* * *

**CHP4 : POURQUOI LES SERPENTARDS NE SONT PAS COURAGEUX ?**

La dernière fois que j'avais vu Ron il était un ventre sur patte qui ne réfléchissait pas vraiment, et aujourd'hui c'est lui qui me met face à la réalité... Si quelqu'un a changé durant cette putain de Guerre c'est bien lui... J'ai quitté un Ron insouciant pour trouver un homme marié bientôt père de famille qui en plus se révèle être réfléchi et avisé. Que dire sinon qu'il a entièrement raison je ne suis qu'un idiot. Je me réfugie derrière cette marque pour dire que je suis un lâche que je n'ose pas revenir de peur qu'Harry ne veuille plus de moi. Oui je suis lâche...

Seul les gryffondors sont courageux...

J'ai essayé après que Ron soit sorti du pub, j'ai vraiment essayé, je l'ai vu mais je ne pouvais pas. Je sais que lui m'a vu. Je sais que plus le temps passe plus je lui fait du mal. Mais que puis je faire aller le voir et le regarder dans les yeux et lui dire « Harry, je suis devenu un mangemort. En fait je ne suis pas parti de mon plein gré je t'ai menti mon père m'a enlevé. Et toi ça va ? » Non c'est impossible, bien que cette tournure soit intéressante...

Oui, j'ai pleuré quand Ron m'a dit que l'on ne pouvait pas vivre l'un sans l'autre car c'est vrai je ne peux pas vivre sans lui... Un Malfoy n'est pas censé pleurer et moi je passe mon temps à ça... Je comprends que mon père me haïsse...

Mon père, Le Problème... Si seulement il essayait de me comprendre... Au lieu de ça j'ai eu le droit à un enlèvement suivi d'un mois de souffrance gratuite jusqu'à ce que j'accepte de faire parti de leur club si sélect des mangemorts... Pourtant je lui en ai dit... « Non jamais je ne trahirais Harry... Je l'aime... Laissez moi lui écrire... Je vous en pris... Père... » Je crois que j'avais tout essayé pour qu'il réalise que son fils était homosexuel, apparemment ce n'est pas vraiment cela qui le gênait bien que se soit un déshonneur mais plus que je sois avec Harry... Si seulement il savait que Severus vit avec Sirius Black... Son cher Severus avec le plus Gryffondor des Gryffondors, le meilleur ami de James Potter... Si au moins il pouvait réaliser quelle bêtise s'est de m'avoir fait souffrir ainsi. Maintenant, c'est lui qui souffre, mais pour moi, il n'y a aucune différence.

Oui il souffre, je sais qu'il souffre. Mais c'est de sa faute il devait se douter qu'un jour il serait jugé pour ce qu'il a fait... Aujourd'hui c'était le troisième jour du procès... Et ce qu'on peut dire c'est qu'il ne s'en sortira pas. Même si ce matin je l'ai loué comme s'il était un saint... Le juge semblait ne pas croire un traître mot de ce que j'ai dit... J'ai du en faire trop je pense.

Flash back :

« Dossier ZBC69XY Ministère de la magie contre Lucius Tircis Malfoy. Appelé à témoigner Draco Lucius Malfoy. Monsieur Malfoy jurez vous de dire toute la vérité rien que la vérité donnez moi votre baguette et dites je le jure.

-Je le jure.

-Bien, dites nous comment était votre père lorsque vous étiez enfant ?

-Un père normal, si vous voulez savoir s'il m'amenait au zoo, sachez que c'était le cas. Certes il était pris par son travail au ministère mais il essayait de me satisfaire au maximum. Ne sous entendez pas que son absence était comblée par des cadeaux et autres, il était simplement présent lorsque j'avais besoin de lui.

-Avez-vous subi des sévices corporels de la part de votre père ?

-Une seule et unique fois je ne me souviens plus de la raison mais je vous jure que je n'ai jamais recommencé. Mais je pense que c'est le cas de tous les enfants ; une fessée n'a jamais tué quelqu'un.

-Monsieur Malfoy, jugez vous que votre père soit un homme dangereux ?

-Pour moi, non. Maintenant je ne sais pas comment il se comporte avec les autres personnes.

-Le trouvez vous aveuglé par le pouvoir et la pureté des sangs ? » L'avocat de mon père fit objection et je l'en remerciait.

« Une dernière question. Est il vrai que vous avez été à Poudlard avec Harry Potter ?

-Effectivement.

-Quelles étaient vos relations ? Et étaient elles influencés par votre père ?

-Je croyais que la précédente était la dernière. De plus je ne vois pas en quoi cela concerne le jugement de mon père. Elles ne concernent que moi et Monsieur Potter. Mais pour répondre à cette question je dirais conflictuelles du à une différence de maison. Gryffondor contre Serpentard, c'est ainsi depuis des siècles.

-Merci monsieur. »

Fin du flash back.

En quoi ma relation avec Harry les intéressait tant ? Et j'avais menti. Non seulement mon père n'était jamais là mais les coups pleuvaient. J'avais même du faire un sermon d'allégeance à Voldemort lors de mes 15 ans... Je n'allais tout de même pas dévoiler que notre famille n'en est pas une que je reste au manoir pour éviter de me retrouver seul bien que quelque part je le soit là bas... Je n'allais pas accabler ma mère de tout ceci... Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de leur mentir sur mes relations parentales. Je n'allais pas non plus créer une émeute sous prétexte que j'ai eu une relation avec Harry...

A dire vrai quasiment toute ma vie n'aura été qu'une mascarade un joyeuse blague ne faisant rire que mes parents. J'ai toujours souffert de leurs excès je me souviens qu'une fois je devais avoir 4,5 ans ils m'avaient amené à un cocktail donné par des relations de la famille. Severus était là. J'étais le seul enfant et j'ai du rester veiller jusqu'à 2h du matin, je n'en pouvais plus je ne tenais presque plus debout. Severus me voyant ainsi a dit à mon père qu'il rentrait et me prenait avec lui que Véruca arrivait le lendemain et qu'elle serait heureuse de me voir. Mon père ne dit rien et me laissa quitter la réception. Je me suis endormi dans les bras de mon parrain le temps qu'il me ramène chez lui. C'est pour moi la réelle image d'un père. Celui que je rêvais d'avoir. A coté de cela, tout le monde me disait que j'avais de la chance... Avoir une grande maison, être riche... L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur. Si seulement mon père m'avait laissé vivre ma vie... J'aurais peut être pu connaître le bonheur. Je me rends compte maintenant qu'a chaque fois que je disais à Ron qu'il était pauvre, ça le rendait encore plus riche car des deux c'était moi le pauvre. Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression d'être aimé de mes parents alors que Molly, elle, est merveilleuse.

La première fois que j'ai rencontré les Weasley c'était à Poudlard, comme à mon habitude j'avais été exécrable. La fois suivante j'étais avec Harry. On venait de finir notre septième année et nous avions rejoint Grimault place, personnellement sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry pour éviter mon géniteur dans King Cross. Bref elle nous a accueilli comme une mère. Bien sur il y avait Ron et Ginny qui sont ses enfants mais Hermione, Harry et moi, avions cru mourir étouffé sous ses câlins. Je ne l'oublierais jamais. Bien sur j'aime mes parents c'est eux qui m'ont mis au monde et élevé mais dans mon cœur je regrette de ne pas réellement avoir baigné dans leur amour.

Néanmoins je ne crois pas que ce soit mon père la base du problème entre Harry et moi. Quelque part on est trop différent. Pourtant on dit que les extrêmes s'attirent... Bien qu'il ne le laisse jamais voir, il pense en permanence à eux... Ceux qu'il n'a pas connus et ne connaîtra jamais... Je sais qu'a chaque fois que je parlais de ma famille, leur absence le marquait un peu plus... Un jour nous sommes allé sur leur tombe. Je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie je crois qu'il n'y était jamais allé. J'ai cru qu'il allait s'effondrer... Il n'a plus jamais été le même après.

Ce n'est pas de sa faute c'est la mienne....

Si seulement je n'étais pas si... Même moi je ne trouve pas les mots. Pourquoi je ne trouve pas le courage d'aller le voir ?

Simplement parce que j'ai peur... Mais peur de quoi ? Pas de lui, un peu de ses réaction, et beaucoup de moi... Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Si seulement était plus simple.

J'ai besoin d'en parler... Je vais aller voir Severus lui est objectif...

Je sortais de ma chambre descendait l'escalier et me retrouvais quelques instants après à pré au lard. Au loin se dessine Poudlard.

Je me retrouvais devant la grille fermée, et je ne connais pas le mot de passe

« Sorbet citron » rien

« les fées sont nos amies » rien. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, plus loufoque les uns que les autres, je décide de dire une dernière phrase si ce n'est pas celle là tant pis.

« Un Gryffondor aime un Serpentard, et c'est réciproque si seulement ils pouvaient se voir... » La grille grinça dans un bruit de gonds non graissé depuis des lustres. Je penetrais dans l'enceinte.

Ooo ooo ooo

Draco traversa le Parc et se retrouva à l'entrée. Il poussa la porte et avança. Il traversait les couloirs étonnement vide. Il croisa quelques fantômes et les préfets mais n'y prêta aucune attention. Il se retrouva devant la porte du bureau de son ancien professeur de potion. Il frappa. Il n'eut aucune réponse. Il se dirigeât alors vers les appartements privés de ce dernier. Il n'était pas là non plus. Le dernier endroit où il pourrait le trouver serait le bureau du professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Il frappa. Severus vint lui ouvrir...

« Quoi ? Vous devriez être dans vos dortoirs. » Severus regarda l'élève qu'il était entrain de houspiller lorsqu'il blêmi.

« Draco.

-Oui, Je suis venu te parler.

-entre. Ne fait pas de bruit je crois que Sirius c'est endormi sur une copie. » Il entra dans le bureau. Il vit Sirius Black la tête posée sur son bureau, les yeux fermés et visiblement en plein rêve.

« Effectivement il doit dormir.

-J'allais l'envoyer dans notre chambre. _Mobilicorpus_ » Sirius se leva toujours endormi et traversa les couloirs, précédé de Draco et de Severus bien silencieux.

Severus le coucha dans leur lit, et rejoint Draco dans une petite pièce qui servait de salon.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Et bien excepté le fait que je ne t'ai pas vu depuis une éternité et que je ne sois au courant de rien, je vais bien. Enfin si bien peut être défini comme mal...

-Tu regrettes de ne pas avoir trouvé le courage de revenir ?

-Oui.

-Ce n'est pas trop tard, il t'attend toujours.

-Je l'ai vu aujourd'hui... Et j'ai fuit.

-Draco, il faudra du temps. Mais je sais que vous vous retrouverez. Regarde, Sirius et moi... Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais on a été quelques semaines ensemble en septième. Il ne m'a jamais pardonné de m'être plié à mon père. Et il a fallu du temps pour qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas mon choix que de devenir mangemort. Tu sais j'ai également épousé la mère de Véra en me pliant aux ordres de mon père... Je ne regrette pas mais maintenant que je vais avoir un enfant avec celui que j'aime, c'est autre chose...

-Quoi ? Pardon ? J'ai du mal entendre...

-Sirius attend un enfant de moi.

-C'est merveilleux.

-Je sais. Quand les pouvoirs de l'amour se rencontrent... Mais pour en revenir à toi. Prends le temps qu'il te faut. Je sais que tu le retrouveras

-Je suis las de me battre... Quand je pense qu'il faudra que je fasse le premier pas... J'ai l'impression que je vais devoir livrer une bataille.

-C'est le cas et c'est la plus importante de toute ta vie... Draco, Véra m'a dit que Ron irait te parler.

-C'est fait... Et il m'a fait réagir.

-Quelque part c'était le seul qui pouvait... Il n'a pas du être tendre avec toi... Enfin bref. Que comptes tu faire maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. D'un côté, je crève d'envie de le tenir dans mes bras, d'un autre, je redoute sa réaction...

-Ne la redoute pas. Je lui ai parlé hier... Lui non plus ne va pas bien. Il s'en veut de tout...

-Mais n'est coupable de rien ! Je sais. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire que je ne suis pas parti de mon initiative. Et il y a le jugement de père qui s'éternise un peu je trouve... Il peuvent arrêter les auditions ils ont assez de choses contre lui pour le livrer aux détraqueurs...

-Tu as été interrogé ?

-Ce matin... Je leur ai dit ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas entendre... Ils ont même osé me demander de qualifier mes relations avec Harry.

-Tu as du t'en tenir aux six premières années à Poudlard je présume.

-Bien vu... Je n'ai pas osé le demander à Véra ou à Ron, que s'est il passé dans la vie d'Harry depuis ces trois années...

-Pas grand choses... Ce n'est pas a moi de te le dire. Mais le plus important est qu'il t'aime... à en mourir.

-Moi aussi je l'aime...

-Arrête de te mettre des barrières alors. Va le rejoindre Les retrouvailles sont bien meilleures que l'attente tu sais. Je ne sais comment t'aider. Je vois Harry régulièrement mais je ne suis pas lui...

-Je vais aller le voir. Je sais que je dois le faire.

-Vas y demain...

-Je vais essayer. Je commence à être fatigué je vais rentrer me coucher.

-Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Severus. »

Draco sorti. Alors qu'il atteignait la porte principale une voie le stoppa net.

« Monsieur Malfoy, vous pensiez partir sans me parler ?

-Professeur Dumbledore, J'étais simplement venu voir Severus et...

-Ca fait longtemps que l'on ne vous a pas vu...

-J'étais occupé.

-Ne le laissez pas tomber vous feriez une grosse bêtise. Aimez le il en a besoin. Allez le voir, n'hésitez pas une seule minute. Il n'attend plus que vous... » Draco tourna la tête pour regarder la porte. Lorsqu'il se retourna le directeur avait disparut.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortait.

Ooo ooo ooo

Ailleurs dans le château...

« Tu avais raison Fumsec, C'est leur amour qui nous a permis de vaincre. Bien Minerva nous en étions où ? »

Ooo ooo ooo

J'avais encore passé la matinée à peser le pour et le contre... Lorsque je me suis rendu compte que je n'aurais la réponse qu'en lui parlant. Je pris alors ma douche observant longuement les cicatrices que mon père m'avait si gentiment fait lors de mon 'retour' à la maison...

Il faut que j'oublie le passé pour penser à l'avenir...

Je m'habillais et descendais sur le chemin de traverse, je dus alors passer à un endroit qui me propulsa trois ans en arrière.

Flash Back :

« Alors si je résume bien deux jambon beurre, deux thon mayonnaise pour Ron et une salade pour Hermione. C'est tout ? Bon j'y vais.

-Trente seconde Dray.

-On vous laisse...

-tu sais quoi ? Je t'aime » Harry m'embrassa et je sortais de la boutique. Alors que j'arrivais devant le snack une voie trop bien connu retenti dans mon dos...

« Oh mais qui vois-je ? Ne serais pas Draco ?

-Père !

-Effectivement c'est moi... Tu t'es bien amusé cette année ? Parce qu'a l'avenir ça ne vas plus être le cas. » Il m'attrapa le bras et transplanna. Je me suis alors retrouvé dans une pièce trop connu. D'un geste mon père me projeta contre un mur ce qui m'assomma. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais suspendu au mur par des liens magiques.

« Tu as bien dormi ?

-Père, pourquoi ? Je... Laissez moi partir.

-Jamais ! » Il me laissa là plusieurs jours, une éternité...

Fin du flash back.

Je me secouais la tête et continuait à avancer de moins en moins sur de moi. J'arrivait devant la boutique, notre boutique. Je pris une inspiration et entrais.

Il était là.

Je m'avançais vers lui. Il était plongé dans sa lecture. Mon dieu qu'il est beau. Je repris mon courage...

« Harry, je... » Il leva la tête. Je me mis à paniquer... Je me retournais et sortais en courant.

* * *

La suite bientôt... Dimanche peut être vous avez de la chance j'ai publié bien en avance ce coup ci... Mais je reste toujours aussi méchante n'est ce pas ??? On ne frappe pas l'auteur...

Bon ça avance... Maintenant que va faire Harry ?

Je vous laisse.

Une dernière chose...

L'auteur se lève baisse les lumières prends un micro...

« Moi je veux des reviews, plein de commentaires, j'en veux tous les jours... oui j'aime ça moi je veux des reviews... » Je vais arrêter de massacrer Lorie... (Quoique ?? J'avoue je ne suis pas fan du tout)

Donc laissé moi des reviews...

Ziboucs et à très vite.

Dinoushette...


	6. la pluie

Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser ainsi... D'accord je suis cruelle mais pas totalement... J'ai un bon fond... Enfin c'est à voir...

**RAR :**

_Andadrielle _: Merci, je suis scotché à mon ordi (et c'est vrai je ne vis pas sans mon portable...) merci également de me nourrir... Pour la longueur de la fic, il reste environ 7 chapitre... sinon pour mes souffrances, je maintiens le fouet... Enfin si tu me laisse le choix (lol) Pour le reste faut attendre un peu mais ça tu verras bientôt à la fin de ce chapitre (remarque j'écris les reviews avant de commencer mon chapitre !!!) Je ne sais donc pas à quelle date je posterais ceci... Bonne lecture !

_Yue-Kero :_ Sev et Siri, c'est une première dans mes fics... mais pas la dernière je pense... Sinon merci voici la suite et bonne lecture

_Manehou :_ Harry, tu feras ce que l'auteur te dictera... Non mais on ne se rebelle pas !

_Mifibou :_ Qui sais ??? Faut attendre pour savoir ce que va faire notre Harry !!! Merci de me dire 'un don'... Mais ce n'est malheureusement que pour les fictions parce que les dissertes on me dit que je ne sais pas les faire... et je ne pense pas que les profs apprécient mes fics enfin qui sait... En tout cas merci... Même si cela reste discutable...

_Bloody-Zaz :_ Non j'avoue je ne me suis levée qu'a 8h... Mais c'était la même chose... Je ne suis pas du matin. Pour Draco, c'est vrai que j'imagine très bien... Perso c'est ma méthode pour annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles... (« Maman j'ai eu 3 en socio, sinon ça a été au boulot ? » ça marche pas toujours...) Et non c'est loin d'être une idée farfelue... Pour Dumbledore et Mc Go tu imagines ce que tu veux... Peut être qu'ils faisaient les plannings des Aspics peut être une bataille explosive ou des cochonneries... A toi de décider perso je préfère la version bataille explosive... Quoi que ton idée de Dumby en caleçon avec des bonbons citron soit sympa... Autrement oui je suis sadique et fière de l'être ! Donc merci du compliment !

_Julia Aris :_ Pas besoin de m'assommer la suite a été commencée 10 min après avoir posté le chapitre... Sinon Arrête les compliments, je vais finir par y croire prendre la grosse tête et me mettre à écrire des livres les publier et arrêter mes fics... Mais je te promets de ne pas vous laisser mariner trop longtemps... remarque je suis peut être la prochaine JK Rowling mais je n'ai pas son talent...

* * *

**Disclamer :** comme d'hab.

**Résumé :** Merci Severus...

**READ & ENJOY

* * *

**

**CHP 5 : LA PLUIE**

Il restait regarder Ron. Il était en état de tétanie. Il était incapable de bouger de parler. Draco avait changé... Mais ces yeux étaient toujours les mêmes. Véra descendit les rejoindre. Elle le regarda puis se tourna vers Ron.

VW « Il est venu ? C'est ça ?

RW –Oui. Mais il est passé comme un éclair.

HP –De quoi vous parlez ? J'ai vu Draco et alors ? Je suppose que vous me cachez des choses... Pour parler ainsi de lui...

VW –Harry. Vas t'asseoir.

RW –Il ne faut pas mon ange.

VW –Il doit le savoir.

HP –Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si j'étais absent.

RW –Excuse nous. Je vais fermer la boutique, avant. » Ron alla voir les quelques clients et leur demanda de partir prétextant une urgence et qu'il devait fermer plus tôt.

RW « C'est bon. Tu veux boire quelque chose Harry ?

HP –Non, c'est quoi ces manies à la Dumbledore quand on doit me dire quelque chose...

VW –Si tu ne veux rien dire Ronny je le ferais moi. Voila hier, j'ai croisé Draco.

HP –Et personne n'a jugé utile de me le dire ?

VW –Ce n'est pas aussi facile. Il m'a fait juré de ne rien te dire. Il n'est ici que le temps du procès de son père.

HP –Et ensuite ?

VW –Il repart. Il a accepté de me revoir pour que l'on discute.

RW –Mais c'est moi qui y suis allé.

HP –Et toi tu ne me dis rien ? Je croyais que tu étais mon meilleur ami !

RW –C'est justement pour cela que je ne t'ai rien dit. Parce que je voulais le voir avant de faire quoique se soit... Je lui ai parlé. Ca ne va pas te plaire. Il regrette d'être parti. Mais ne veux revenir. J'ai essayé de le raisonner mais rien n'y fait. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a écouté. » Harry se leva prit Ron par le col, le forçant à se lever. (Ce qui faisait ridicule car Ron mesure 2m10 et Harry 1m 85.) Il secoua Ron. Ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes.

HP « Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi ? »

Ron le serra dans ses bras. Harry s'effondra.

RW « Je ne t'ai rien dit pour ne pas te faire un peu plus de mal. Je pensais faire le bon choix. Excuse moi. Je sais que tu as décidé de tout faire pour le faire sortir de ta vie mais...

HP _(étouffé par les sanglots et dans les bras de Ron)_. –Ce ne sont que des mots... Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre pendant que je le voyais. Je ne suis rien sans lui.

VW _(en larme)_. –Et... il... n'est... rien... sans... toi...

RW –Tu réussi même à faire pleurer un Serpentard regarde...

HP –C'est trop facile, elle est enceinte...

RW –Tu vas me promettre de l'attendre. Je suis sur qu'il va revenir... Peut être demain après demain dans une semaine mais n'abandonne pas maintenant. »

Ooo ooo ooo

Je rentrais chez moi seul et plus déprimé que jamais... J'allais au grenier et fouillait dans les affaires de Draco. Je trouvais ce que je cherchais et descendais. Je m'installais dans le salon me servis un verre et alluma une des cigarettes du paquet de Draco. Habituellement je ne fume pas. Juste quand ça ne va vraiment pas. Il avait commencé à arrêter je ne sais pas si il a continué. Hermione apparu dans mon salon.

« Je croyais que tu ne fumais pas...

-Habitude de Draco... J'en avais besoin...

-Ron m'a raconté... Alors je suis venue voir comment tu allais.

-Bof. Tu sais je ne pensais vraiment plus le revoir. Et alors que désespéré je le chasse de ma vie, il revient. Je ne sais plus quoi penser... Si je dois y croire ou pas. Si je dois faire le premier pas ou si je dois le laisser venir...

-Je comprends. Enfin, je ne suis pas à ta place mais... D'après ce qu'on m'a dit laisse le venir. Laisses lui le temps qu'il faudra.

-Tu as une mauvaise influence sur Ron. Il m'a dit exactement la même chose.

-Moi non plus ça va pas trop... J'angoisse. Je me marrie dans dix jours et c'est la panique. Je ne sais même plus si je suis prête à me marier... Charly a l'air si sur de lui... Tu crois que j'ai fait le bon choix ?

-Mione... Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? Six ans si je ne m'abuse... Tu n'as aucun doute à avoir. Il est fou de toi... Et même si longtemps j'ai pensé que toi et Ron étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, je réalise que vous n'auriez pas pu vivre ensemble... Charly est super. Il a quitté la Roumanie pour toi... Et pourtant, son travail là-bas le passionnait. Alors tu vas reprendre confiance en toi et te dire que tu fais le meilleur choix au monde !

-Regarde moi, je viens pour te remonter le moral et c'est toi qui remontes le mien...

-Tu ne peux pas être parfaite en toute circonstances... Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. L'avoir vu m'a fait reprendre confiance.

-Tu sais. Même si on a du mal à accepter Draco, il nous manque à tous... Bien sur pour toi et pour Véra également c'est autre chose... Pour moi c'est devenu un ami. J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer. Quand il a disparu... Je regardais à la fenêtre et j'ai vu un homme s'approcher de lui. Je pense que c'était son père et ils ont disparu. Draco avait l'air affolé et...

-Pourquoi tu ne me le dis que maintenant.

-Parce que sur le coup tu aurais capable de n'importe quoi. De foncer tête baissée vers ceux qui n'attendaient que cela. Je sais que c'est ton amour pour Draco qui t'a aidé à vaincre... Voldemort. Mais...

-Je dois le laisser venir. Par moment je regrette de ne pas avoir de Maman. Ce soir par exemple j'aimerais qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras et me dise 'c'est rien mon ange, ne t'en fait pas...' J'aimerai... Mais c'est impossible. Bien sur vous êtes ma famille mais je voudrais tellement avoir des parents... Je comprends Draco quand il me disait que malgré tout ce le mal que ses parents ont pu lui faire il les aime.

-Tu veux qu'on face quelque chose pour te permettre de rencontrer tes parents...

-Je ne pense pas que se soit bien. J'aimerais les voir mais je ne vais pas faire n'importe quoi pour les faire revivre... J'aimerai pouvoir construire ma propre famille...

-Tu sais ce qui me fait le plus bizarre en ce moment c'est de me dire que notre cher Ronninkins va devenir Papa...

-C'est vrai que ça va nous faire drôle... Imagine ce qui se passerait si le bébé ressemblait à son grand père...

-Je ne préfère pas... Je suis sure qu'il sera un parfait petit Weasley au grand damne de Severus... On doit encore attendre avant de se prononcer...

-Hermione, pourquoi tout est si compliqué pour moi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que tu as été choisi pour faire de grandes choses. Mais je suis sure que bientôt tout ira mieux... Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi car je vois déjà la tête de mon homme qui me dira tu devais rester que cinq minutes et ça fait presque un heure...

-Hermione, juste une chose. Je t'adore.

-Mais moi aussi. Excuse moi pour hier. Parfois je vais un peu trop loin.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Tu as dis cela pour mon bien. Et tu avais raison...

-Bonne soirée. » Elle disparut me laissant seul dans cette maison vide.

La vie parfois me parait si injuste. Je n'ai pas demandé de devenir leur soit disant sauveur. Je ne suis qu'une arme... Pourtant je vis, j'aime, je ressens, je pleure... Mais tout autour de moi disparaît. Tout d'abord il y a eu mes parents, puis Cédric, puis Sirius qui est revenu on ne sait comment, et maintenant j'apprends que Draco a été enlevé par son père...

Ceci n'est pas possible, elle a du mal voir comment aurait il pu enlever son fils... Même si Lucius Malfoy est un mangemort il ne l'enlèverait pas, enfin j'espère... Sans m'en rendre compte je me retrouvais dans les bras de Morphée dans mon salon devant un feu crépitant.

Je me réveillais à 6h30 du matin le soleil pointait déjà son nez m'inondant d'une lumière aveuglante. Je m'étirai. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps je n'avais pas cauchemardé. J'avais rêvé de son retour... Je me levais et me préparait à 7h j'étais prêt. Bien en avance je décidais de partir me balader dans la forêt bordant ma maison.

L'été était déjà là. La douceur de l'air, les odeurs de fleur épanouies emplissait l'air de cette odeur particulière si agréable. Je me promenais sans but à travers les arbres. J'espérait y rencontrer des animaux fantastique, les mêmes qui peuple les forêts de Pré au lard. Je pu admirer une licorne s'abreuvant dans une clairière. Je sus alors que cette journée serait magnifique. Je rebroussais chemin. Un serpent croisa mon chemin nous discutâmes jusqu'à la lisière du bois. Je lui promis de revenir lui parlé un jour...

Je rentrait chez moi et me changeais, puis transplannais dans mon bureau.

J'étais le premier arrivé visiblement. Je mis un peu d'ordre dans mes affaires. Puis descendis dans la boutique. Hermione arriva quelques secondes plus tard, les yeux dans le vague et le sourire au lèvre, je la tirai de sa rêverie...

« Amoureuse, je suppose ?

-Plus que jamais... On a discuté et il m'a ôté tout doute possible...

-Il n'a pas du t'ôter que des doutes... » Hermione rougit légèrement.

« Tu es de bonne humeur ce matin, dis moi...

-C'est l'été aujourd'hui... Et je sens que c'est une bonne journée qui se profile devant nous. Au fait est ce que Mac Gonnagal t'a envoyé les listes de livres ? Je m'occuperais des commandes.

-Pas encore. Mais je veux bien que tu t'en occupes... Je risque fort d'être débordée dans les prochains jours...

-Bonjour tout le monde » Ron nous rejoint les trais tirés et l'air très fatigué...

HP « Mauvaise nuit ?

RW –M'en parle pas. Je ne pensais pas que cela serait si épuisant de dormir avec ma femme enceinte.

HG –Ron on n'a pas besoin de connaître votre vie intime.

RW –Qui te parles de sexe ? Elle a fait des cauchemars toute la nuit. Je me suis fait rouer de coup. Et j'ai mal partout...

HP –Ne t'en prends qu'a toi-même... Elle ne s'est pas retrouvée dans cette situation par intervention divine... » Nous éclatâmes de rire... ce serait vraiment une bonne journée. « Bien je crois que nous avons du travail... Au boulot tout le monde. »

Ils montèrent me laissant la caisse pour la matinée. Ron s'était chargé d'aller voir nos anciens professeurs pour les commandes de fournitures scolaires, Hermione s'occupait de son mariage.

La matinée passa vite, les gallions pleuvaient à mon grand bonheur ; les affaires marchaient étonnement bien... Il faut dire que les gens venaient pour mon nom et repartaient les bras chargés de bouquins.

Ron vint me tenir compagnie une fois de retour de son périple Poudlardien. Il me raconta que son beau père avait également passé une nuit épouvantable, et que mon cher parrain lui avait fait un œil au beurre noir. Le plus étonnant avec Severus avait été la philosophie avec la quelle il avait accepté la relation entre Ron et Véra.

Flash Back :

Nous étions à Grimault place six mois après la chute définitive de Voldemort. Ron et Véra avait mystérieusement disparu. Alors nous nous sommes mis à les chercher. Severus alla voir dans la chambre de sa fille. Nous étions resté en bas. Il les surprit dans une position plus qu'équivoque et là le pire se produisit.

« RONNALD WEASLEY QUE FAIS TU A MA FILLE ? VA T'EN ET NE REMET PLUS JAMAIS LES PIEDS ICI ... »

Ron descendit à la vitesse de l'éclair, nous rejoindre, complètement débraillé sa robe à l'envers.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » lui demandais-je.

« Fuir, maître de potion fou à l'étage moi fuir partir loin, Mars ou la lune, je ne sais pas encore... »

Véra nous, rejoint bien vite.

« Ron tu restes ici, je m'en occupe. Papa tu viens ici et tu t'assoies ! Tu vas m'écouter ! Je suis majeur je couche avec qui je veux en ce moment c'est Ron compris et d'ailleurs je fais plus que coucher avec lui je l'aime et que tu le veuille ou non ! C'est bien clair ? » Ron resta la regarder la bouche ouverte. Je cru que c'était parce qu'il venait de découvrir en elle une Serpentard accomplie mais non...

« Tu, tu m'aimes ? »

« Oui, Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi... Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi... »

On entendit alors quelqu'un se moucher aussi fort qu'Hagrid.

« Excusez moi continuez... » Severus Rogue le plus cruel des prof de potion plus insensible qu'un scrouts à pétard pleurait à chaude larme devant ce spectacle certes émouvant.

Fin du flash back

Et maintenant il s'entendaient très bien excepté quand par malheur il les surprenait à se tenir la main s'embrasser... Mais les relations étaient plus détendu depuis que Ron et luise retrouvaient dans la même situation angoissante, celle de l'attente.

Nous rigolions tous les deux imaginant Sirius, si je prends encore un gramme j'explose, frapper Severus a demi conscient...

La porte de la boutique s'ouvrit je regardais la personne entrer. Je repris bien vite mon calme. Mon souffle s'accéléra tout comme mon cœur qui ratait un battement sur deux. L'homme s'approchât de moi. C'était lui. Le monde s'était arrêté de tourner.

Sa voie fendit l'air.

« Harry, je... » Il sembla paniquer et s'enfuit en courant.

Je me tournais vers Ron moi aussi paniqué ne sachant quoi dire quoi faire et la désagréable impression que mon cerveau avait arrêté de réfléchir.

« Vas y ne reste pas ici bouge ! » Je suivais les conseils de mon meilleur ami et me mis à la poursuite de ma Némésis. Je courrais à travers la foule. Ne regardant pas réellement où j'allais poursuivant cette masse de cheveux blond courant devant moi.

A bout de souffle, je fini par le rattraper. Je lui pris le bras, le forçant à se retourner et me regarder.

« Draco, je... »

Un éclair fendit l'air nous aveuglant. Il se mit à pleuvoir.

* * *

De plus en plus méchante n'est ce pas ? Et maintenant que vas t'il se passer ???

Et bien va falloir attendre pour savoir (Hihihi...) Je vous rassure ça arrive très vite !!!!

Sinon je sais ce chapitre est plus court (d'habitude je fais 8 à 9 pages Word, là j'en ai 7...) J'avoue j'étais moins inspirée... Dites moi si ça vous a plu !

Allé je vous laisse

Ziboucs à très très vite pour la suite... (Dimanche si vous êtes sages...)

Dinoushette

Ps : **REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS ..........** C'est clair non?


	7. comporte toi comme te le dis ton coeur

Bien on est dimanche soir et alors que je vous avais promis un chapitre aujourd'hui, je n'ai encore écrit aucune ligne digne de ce nom… J'en suis désolé de plus mon accès Internet a buggé, fanfiction ne reconnaît plus mon URL depuis vendredi… C'est tip top… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vais trouver un moyen de vous poster ceci même si je dois y laisser ma vie… Vous en connaissez beaucoup vous des auteurs qui seraient prêt à laisser sa vie pour une fiction ? Encore faut il que j'écrive ce chapitre si parfait dans ma tête et dont le rendu est décevant… Enfin à vous de voir… Alors à la fin de ce chapitre Reviews…

**RAR : **

_Andadrielle :_ et l'attente a duré plus de deux jours mais ce n'est pas de ma faute… C'est quoi le plat que tu cuisine le mieux ? (Tais toi mon ventre !). Si tu n'aimes pas ma fic t'es un peu maso remarque tu fais ce que tu veux mais quand même. Bref Je suis contente que ça te plaise même si par moment ce n'est pas terrible et que je suis cruelle…

_Manehou :_ Il faisait beau mais là il pleut ! Ça arrive la pluie en été surtout à Londres où il ne fait pas super beau en permanence… enfin remarque c'est précisé que c'est un orage chose courante en été mais… Bref je trouve plus sympas sous la pluie…

_Bloody-Zaz :_ Je ne suis pas beaucoup plus mature je vis plus chez mes parents et je suis étudiante et l'année dernière j'ai du passer mon année à dire les cours c'est cool les notes ça va… j'avais juste 8 de moyenne… Bref je suis pas non plus très mature. Mais cette année je dis quand même. Un espoir peut-être ? Sinon oui je suis cruelle !!!!!!!! Sinon Rogue en papa gâteau tu me donnes des idées… A voir par la suite ! Moi méchante avec Sévi-chou jamais ! Autrement ben je vois plus rien à dire… Bon courage pour la lecture

_Julia Aris :_ Bon ok ce chapitre c'est fait un peu plus attendre un peu… Bref… ce n'est pas de ma faute !!! Mais sinon je ne suis pas la future JKR j'ai essayé d'écrire autre chose que des Potterfic et j'ai écrit deux lignes et j'ai fait bien j'en étais où déjà à oui Harry et Dray sur le chemin de traverse… Donc ce n'est pas pour tout de suite… Mais qui sait cet été mon frère après une soirée très arrosée (j'étais pas mieux) m'a sorti tu sais c'est toi la plus sage… on dirait maître Ioda… Et un jour tu écrira un best seller. En plus il ne sait pas que je fais des fics… Bref qui sait… Pour le Sévi-Chou qui se mouche à la Hagrid je pouvais pas ne pas le faire c'est tout… Bonne lecture

* * *

**Disclamer :** Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à vous proposer, ce sont des mots… (Un mot pour tous, tous pour un mot (c'est pas de moi mais de la rue ketanou)) Mais tout à JKR quand même enfin pas tout tout tout mais presque….

**Résumé : **Heureusement que Ron et Severus sont là parce que sinon…

**READ & ENJOY

* * *

**

**CHP 7 : COMPORTE TOI COMME TE LE DIS TON CŒUR** (ou quand un auteur ne trouve pas de titre …)

L'orage grondait au loin. Il commençait à pleuvoir. Le chemin de traverse se vidait de tous ses visiteurs. La foule courrait vers un abri. Le vent se mit à souffler les poussant un peu plus à presser le pas. Le premier orage de l'été trempait la rue. Personne ne serait resté sous cette pluie diluvienne. Personne sauf eux….

Eux pour qui la terre, en cet instant, avait arrêtée de tourner. Le temps de figer l'autre pour toujours et à jamais dans leur mémoires. Puis tout se remit à tourner, de plus en plus vite, impression de leur esprit, peut être, réaction de leurs sentiments certainement. La tension entre eux était palpable. Ils avaient chaud, leurs cœurs accélérant au fur et à mesure que leurs yeux sondaient l'esprit de l'autre, le gris contre l'émeraude. Le désir semblait les consumer. Le souffle court, avide de pouvoir regoûter à ce qui restait leur interdit, ils se rapprochèrent.

Dans un souffle, une parole brisa ce silence.

« Draco, je…

-Ne dis rien… »

Leurs corps se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Leur attraction était plus que magnétique. Comme des aimants attirés par leur inverse, ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Ils n'étaient plus deux mais ne formaient qu'une seule et même entité. Les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de l'autres leurs visages se frôlèrent, leurs souffles s'entremêlant.

La pluie faisait rage.

Leurs visages se rapprochaient encore plus. Ils scellèrent leurs lèvres. Une aura étrange se dégageait d'eux, les plus experts des sorciers auraient pensé à leur puissance, mais c'était simplement de l'amour, leur amour trop longtemps contenu et qu'ils laissaient de nouveau éclore. Ce baiser, ils avaient chaud, ils avaient froids, ils luttaient l'un contre l'autre mais ne faisaient qu'un. Ils furent pris dans une spirale infernale l'impression que l'autre restait le seul point fixe se raccrochant à lui désespérément de peur qu'il ne s'en aille. Comme un appel contre le désespoir… contre leur désespoir.

Ils se retrouvaient enfin. Ils se retrouvaient là sous cette pluie le besoin de redécouvrir avidement l'autre. Le besoin de tout lui dire sans pour autant briser ce silence protecteur. Ils laissaient leurs envies s'exprimer pour dire dans un même cri qu'ils s'aiment…

Ooo ooo ooo

Dans le bureau d'Hermione, le seul donnant sur la rue, un spectacle tout aussi étonnant se laissait voir… Tel des commentateur de match de Quiddich, curieux plus que jamais… Deux anciens Gryffondors et une ancienne serpentard, regardaient ce moment intime.

RW « Je vous avez bien dit moi qu'ils allaient finir par se retrouver…

HG –Ils sont beaux.

VW (entre deux sanglots) –Oui,… C'est… beau l'amour…

RW –Je t'aime ma chérie.

HG –Chut regardez les.

RW –Où ils vont ? Restez là nous on veut continuer de vous regarder…

VW –Ron, laisse les se retrouver…

HG –Le plus dur reste à venir… Ils doivent se parler… Bien on est censé travailler non ?

RW –Laisse nous au moins profiter de ce moment calme avant que la tempête Draco ne revienne hanter ces lieux…

VW –Ne cri pas victoire tant que le vif d'or n'est pas dans les mains de l'attrapeur rien n'est encore joué… »

Ooo ooo ooo

Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur, trempés mais heureux.

« Harry je crois que l'on devrait…

-parler. Viens… » Harry se cola encore plus à sa Némésis et transplanna.

Au grand bonheur de son autre il transplanna devant leur maison.

« Entre c'est toujours chez toi tu sais… » Draco poussa la porte. Il ne croyait jamais y remettre les pieds et le voici dans sa demeure, celle qui resterait pour lui la maison du bonheur…

« Je vais allumer un feu ça nous réchauffera.

-Ca nous permettra surtout de sécher. » Harry avança vers l'âtre et y lança un sort.

« Installe toi je t'en pris tu es chez toi… Même si les meubles ont changés de place… »

Draco s'assit dans son fauteuil préféré, Harry s'assit dans le fauteuil face au sien. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à se regarder sans prononcer un mot. Les anges volèrent bien bas, leurs soupirs ne passèrent pas. Ils restaient à se regarder sans prononcer un mot. Le silence se faisait pesant. Ils avaient déjà fait tous les deux nombreuses tentatives dans le but de briser le silence, lorsque le Gryffondor retrouvant sont courage légendaire…

« Alors, ça va ?

-moui et toi ?

-oui oui. » Le silence se réinstalla plusieurs minutes.

« Et sinon tu fais quoi ?

-Rien de spécial… et toi ?

-Je travaille toujours à la boutique comme tu l'as vu. Les affaires marchent plutôt bien.

-Ok… » Le silence se refit sentir.

Le blond balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles.

« Pardon ? J'ai pas compris…

-Je disais que tu m'avais manqué…

-Toi aussi.

-Au fait j'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire, c'est bien que tu nous ais enfin débarrassé du lord.

- Que viens tu de dire ? Le lord ? Tu as été de leur coté.

-Harry, je tu sais c'est pas facile J'aurais aimé rester avec toi mais… J'ai du partir et mon père n'a jamais voulu que je reviennes.

-Ne me ment pas tu sais pas mentir, par contre Severus est très habille là dedans… Dit moi ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé…

-Tu es sur ?

-Je veux tout savoir…

-Bien, quand je suis parti chercher à manger j'ai croisé mon père. Il savait pour nous deux, je ne sais pas comment il a apprit mais il le savait… Enfin tu imagines facilement dans quelle colère il était…Il s'est approché de moi, m'a parlé m'a attrapé le bras. Nous nous sommes alors retrouvé au manoir avant que je ne m'en rendes compte. Mais pas n'importe où dans le manoir. Dans la salle des tortures que je trouvais étrangement vide. Habituellement il y avait un ou deux mangemort tournant autour d'une pauvre moldue, lui faisant subir les pires outrages. Mais là rien… Il m'a assommé. Le trou noir jusque mon réveil en enfer. J'étais accroché au mur pieds et poings liés, incapable de dire autre chose que ton nom… Je l'ai hurlé pendant des jours et des jours. J'ai supplié mon père de me laisser partir, de me détacher. Quelques jours après lorsque j'étais fatigué physiquement et nerveusement il est venu me demander si j'acceptais mon destin… J'ai refusé puis on ne m'a plus servi le maigre repas que je recevais habituellement. Quasiment mort de faim, j'ai fini par accepté me disant que peut être je pourrais un jours te revoir… Je suis devenu tout ce que tu combattais enfin presque. Je me débrouillais pour me retrouver seul avec nos otages et bien évidement je réussissais à les libérer disant qu'ils avaient rejoint les autres… J'essayais de sauver des vies mais combien sont tombés… Ensuite quand Voldy a rejoint le diable en enfer, mon père et ses amis me tenaient encore. Ils avaient créés une sorte de brigade. Essayant tant bien que mal de remettre de l'ordre parmis les mangemorts encore libres. C'est comme cela qu'ils se sont fait arrêtés. Dumbledore, ayant appris ceci, a tout fait pour que je ne sois jamais jugé et je l'en remercie. Enfin ma place est à Azkaban… Puis je suis resté chez mes parents. Excuse moi… » Draco se leva prit sa cape. Harry se leva un peu sonné.

« Il est hors de question que tu partes. Tu n'es pas coupable… Dumby a raison. Ta place n'est pas à Azkaban. Tu en as sauvé.

-J'ai aussi du sang sur les mains.

-On en a tous. Ron, Véra, 'Mione, Gin, Nev' aussi je veux dire on a tous vu des gens tomber ou a tous au moins une connaissance qui est morte… On a tous du se battre pour survivre… Bien sur j'aurais aimé que tu sois avec moi pour m'aider me soutenir… Assieds toi je t'en pris. Personne ne sait comment Voldemort est tombé je ne l'ai dit à personne parce qu'ils n'ont pas à le savoir. » Harry retourna s'asseoir faisant apparaître quelques rafraîchissements. Draco repris sa place.

« Ca risque d'être long. Je me lance… Après que tu sois parti j'étais au trente sixième dessous. Je te cherchais infructueusement jour et nuits. Je ne mangeais plus… Puis j'ai reçu ta lettre. J'ai parlé à Severus je n'y croyais pas mais je me suis forcé pour toi… Un soir Sirius et Severus sont passé me voir, et heureusement sinon je ne pourrais pas te raconter ceci et Voldemort serait bel et bien le vainqueur… Bref, je me suis retrouvé sans trop comprendre comment à Poudlard plus précisément à l'infirmerie. Promfresh me forçait à me nourrir, Dumbledore me forçait à reprendre le duel sorcier comme moldu… Je me suis alors acharné dans le travail, essayant d'oublier ton absence. On m'a enfin laissé rentrer mais à l'ordre j'étais encore fragile. Un soir Dumbledore m'a envoyé Fumsec pour me dire qu'il y avait une chose anormale à pré au lard qu'on devait aller voir. Je ne sais pas si tu étais là bas ce jour là mais ce fut un vrai charnier… Bref je me suis retrouvé seul avec Voldy. On a transplanné loin de nos alliés pour être plus tranquille. On allais commencé à se battre lorsqu'il me dit de sa voie persiflante : 'Alors Harry on a perdu son grand amour ? Tu ne pouvais mieux choisir un Malfoy…' Je l'ai regardé avec toute la haine que je contenais au fond de moi… Je me mis à lui hurler des insanité lui disant même que tu n'étais pas un Malfoy, que tu n'étais pas un serpentard que tu valais plus que tous les gryffondor du monde réunis que… Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais lancé un Avada Kedavra sans toucher à ma baguette je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, ce que je sais c'est que je me suis retrouvé à pleurer sur une dépouille encore chaude non pas sa mort mais ta disparition. Ensuite, il y a eu tout ce tapage sur moi… Sur la chute je me sentais seul et sale… Véra vivait ici pour que je ne reste pas seul. Et un soir où ça n'allait pas du tout on a fait quelque chose que je regrette aujourd'hui enfin. Le lendemain je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi la gazette titrait « Le survivant enfin amoureux ». Je me suis alors enfermé à double tour Véra est partie à Grimault Place. Et moi je t'attendais. Je t'ai attendu. Et tu n'es pas revenu… J'ai commencé à sortir et rentrer avec des hommes, mais je ne pensais qu'à toi… et ça a duré jusque hier où j'avais décidé de tirer un trait sur ton absence.

-Excuse moi pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire.

-Je n'ai pas à t'excuser. Tu n'y es pour rien ! Tu viens de me dire que tu n'es pas parti de ton plein gré, que ton père t'a enlevé » Draco se mit à sourire…

« Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

-Rien je pensais venir te voir en te disant « Harry, je suis devenu un mangemort. En fait je ne suis pas parti de mon plein gré je t'ai menti mon père m'a enlevé. Et toi ça va ? » C'est juste que tu viens de me dire quasiment la même chose…

-C'est sur ça résume tout…

-On fait quoi maintenant…

-Je ne sais pas. Sauf que sur le chemin de traverse tout à l'heure en un baiser j'ai oublié ces trois années

-Pareil…

-On se prend pas la tête. On verra où ça nous mène.

-Ca marche. Maintenant que l'on a éclairci certains points Véra est enceinte de Ron, Sirius de Severus… Et le reste je suis largué

-Bien je reprends donc. Après la petite histoire entre Véra et moi Ron et elle se sont mis ensemble je laisserai Ron te raconter la découverte de ceci par Severus c'est plutôt drôle… Bref Sinon, Charly et Hermione sont toujours ensemble et vont se marier condition sine qua non pour qu'ils aient des petits bouts… Pour Sev' et Siri, je sais pas trop y' a une histoire de potion et d'amour et de magie. Je ne sais pas si tu as vu Sirius mais avec Ron on se demande si il ne va pas finir par exploser…

-Il ne m'a pas paru si énorme mais avec ses robes larges et vu qu'il dormait, effectivement je ne sais pas…

-Et toi tu n'as rien à me raconter ?

-Mon père est en procès et c'est plutôt mal parti… Le jugement est rendu demain. Ma mère ne sera pas jugée.

-Tu penses à quoi comme verdict ?

-Soit Azkaban à perpétuité, soit baisé des détraqueurs. Remarque il récolte ce qu'il a semé… Même si je lui en veux, je ne pense pas qu'il le mérite vraiment… Je sais que c'est loin d'être un ange mais… Il a toujours été aveuglé par ce qu'on lui avait appris. Mais je sais qu'ils ne lui laisseront pas une chance.

-Qui est le juge ?

-Sherbrooke je crois... Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

-Effectivement il n'a aucune chance… Y'a un conflit d'intérêt…

-Quoi ?

-Je viens de le lourder…

-Oh…

-D'ailleurs tu ne m'as pas dit si tu avais eu des relations depuis…

-Quelques unes. Rien sans importance. Comme toi je pense.

-Oui mais il n'y a toujours eu que toi. C'est toi qui m'as montré le chemin d'ailleurs…

-Quoi ?

-Dans le train… Si tu ne m'avais pas sauté dessus…

-Attention Potter ne me cherche pas sur ce sujet…

-Et à la rentrée, tous les placards de Poudlard…

-Tu n'étais pas contre je te signale…

-Et alors… Ca n'empêche…

-Vengeance…

-Pardon ?

-Vengeance… » Draco se leva avançât vers Harry qui c'était levé voulant échapper à son bourreau aux chatouilles meurtrier…

« Non pas les chatouilles…

-Des excuses alors…

-Jamais, c'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus… » La guerre éclata dans ce salon enfin le blond faisait pleurer de rire le brun qui en tomba à terre sous les asseaux des mains de l'autre… Draco se mit à cheval sur sa victime.

« Alors ? Tu abandonnes ?

-Oui. J'avoue je t'ai sauté dessus… » Draco savoura la victoire en imitant une danse de la victoire tout en restant assis sur les hanches de son adversaire. Harry profita de ce moment d'inattention pour reprendre le dessus faisant rouler Draco sur le coté et ainsi se retrouver au dessus de lui.

« Et encore maintenant » Harry partit à l'asseau de ses lèvres si tentatrices auxquelles il avait goûté tout à l'heure.

Draco répondit à son baiser…

Comme par magie ils se retrouvèrent à l'étage dans leur chambre...

* * *

A cœur ouvert je déverse ces quelques mots sur le papier… Toujours plus avide de vous satisfaire mais sachez que la première partie quand on l'a vécue est vraiment une chose qui est irracontable… Enfin perso c'était… Non je ne vais pas raconter c'est personnel…

Non je ne suis pas cruelle ! Juste un peu… J'étais là Lemon, pas lemon, et puis je me suis dis laisse toi le temps de l'écrire bien comme il faut au lieu de le bâcler comme d'habitude et de le trouver tout nul… donc c'est pas de lemon ! Mais c'est reculer pour mieux sauter (pas de sous-entendu non mais !

En attendant des reviews !!!!!!

Ziboucs et à très très vite (dés que c'est prêt…)

Dinoushette…


	8. Harry ou la complainte du preux chevalie...

Tant bien que mal je vais essayer de vous faire un chapitre correct. Bon ok j'ai un peu la gueule de bois… (Remplacez le un peu par totalement)

Vu que ça passionne tout le monde surtout moi je vais raconter ma vie… Bien hier soirée d'enfer chez des potes entrée dans mon lit vers 3h du mat et pas très fraîche enfin vous voyez quoi… 8h ma mère tambourine à la porte après que mon réveil est fait un vol plané à travers la chambre. Je lui lance un « c'est bon je me lève » et reste une demie heure dans mon lit à regarder mon plafond tourner légèrement. Pour en finir je me lève. Je vais prendre une douche ça ne peut que faire du bien. Et la pas de serviettes sèches dans la salle de bain… vive les familles nombreuses (je suis la plus jeune mais un de mes frères à débarqué hier)… je me sèche avec la moins humide tant pis m'enroule dedans et retourne vers ma chambre à tâtons. Lumière éteinte je cherche de quoi m'habiller. Une fois fait je me met à la recherche de mes lunettes mais faut pas allumer la lumière j'ai trop mal à la tête… je finis pas trouver un truc ressemblant. Bon c'est mes lunettes de soleil mais au moins je peux voir correctement et allumer la lumière… Je descends prendre mon petit déj… là mon père arrive « Ben t'es pas rentré tôt hier… » « On s'amusait bien » il me laisse plonger la tête dans mes 3L de café (faut au moins ça)… Je monte me brosser les dents finir de me donner un tête correcte et m'en vais. Heureusement y'a du soleil… Les lunettes de soleil font donc moins suspecte… Je m'allume une clope et mon lecteur CD au moins ça me tient réveillé même si j'ai l'impression que le concert se tient entre mes deux oreilles. Enfin j'arrive sur mon lieu de stage… là je suis seule (personne pour m'emmerder !). Mon ami le téléphone se met à sonner. C'est un pote je décroche. « Slt c'est moi ça va ? » « Je survivrai c'est bon et toi ? » « Pareil » « ok A » je raccroche. J'allume mon ordi et commence les deux seules lignes que j'ai tapées jusque ici… Le téléphone se remet à sonner « Allo dinoush » C'est ma biquette… « Oui ma biquette qu'est ce tu veux ? » « Ben je voulais savoir si ça te disais de sortir ce soir… » « Euh t'étais bien là hier soir ? Parce que je sais pas comment tu fais mais moi j'ai une sacré gueule de bois » « Je conduisais j'ai pas bu… » « Chanceuse… enfin je peux pas je dois finir mon chapitre… » « Mais c'est juste une soirée et y'aura machin… » (Machin désigne un copain sur qui j'ai des vues) « Et alors tu préfères pas lire mon chapitre quand il sera fini ? » Si mais bon… » « Je vais raccrocher je suis désolée pour ce soir mais je reste à la maison ». Voila ce qui c'est passé en une heure et demi de ma vie et là je suis naze et j'ai la gueule de bois en plus j'ai beau supplier Hermione elle veut pas me donner une petite potion anti gueule de bois (lol).

Tout ça pour dire que si c'est pas super c'est normal… D'ailleurs je n'aurais pas du publier en PG-13 mais en R… Enfin vous lirez…

* * *

**RAR**

_Bloody-Zaz_ : Non pas du tout mature… Bref pour Sévi-chou en Papa gateau comment ça je ne vais pas oser… Tu verras bien… Pour la gente demoiselle qui a eu la chance de devenir mme Rogue et de porter sa fille et bien tu vas devoir attendre… Mais j'en ferais mention dans un prochain chapitre…

_Andadrielle : _Ron le voyer et oui qu'est ce que tu crois… Ils n'est pas parfait… Sinon j'AdOOOOOOOOre les cookies ça tombe bien… J'espère que je vais mériter parce que sinon je sais plus quoi faire… C'est clairs ils sont loin d'être mal en point surtout là…

_Manehou : _Bon ok J'avoue je ne savais pas quoi leur faire dire et voila c'est pas terrible je vais faire une réécriture je penses mais pas tout de suite… Bref voila un nouveau chapitre…

**Disclamer : **le culte de JKR s'est emparé de moi

**Résumé :** C'est pas trop tôt !

**READ & ENJOY**

* * *

**CHP 7 : HARRY OU LA COMPLAINTE DU CHEVALIER SANS ARMURE ET DE SON FIER DESTRIER** _(Ici destrier signifie monture… mais non je n'ai pas l'esprit mal placé)_

Ils se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre. Ils se laissaient guider par leurs sentiments leurs pulsions. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément. La seule chose qui pouvait se dégager d'eux était une impression de beauté, de sagesse, de contrôle et de bonheur. Tous leurs gestes semblaient calculé, ils ne semblaient pas en proie au stress de la première fois. Pourtant au plus profonds d'eux, ils en avaient l'impression, trois ans s'étaient écoulés. Leurs cœurs battaient à tous rompre et au même rythme. Ils étaient en accord parfait. Ils étaient debout là au milieu de leur chambre lorsqu'une musique se laissa diffusée sans aucune demande de leur part. Ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte.

Ils s'embrassaient avide de cette autre dont il pouvaient en redécouvrir le goût celui qu'ils pleurait depuis longtemps. Draco se laissa penser que Severus avait raison, les retrouvailles sont bien meilleures que l'attente.

Harry se détacha des lèvres de sa Némésis, les protestations de Draco s'estompèrent lorsque ce dernier se mit à embrasser le cou gracile du mécontent. Draco se laissait faire n'écoutant que ses ressenties ses émotions. Harry remonta goûter aux lèvres roses du blond. Ce dernier plongeât ses doigts dans la chevelure brune intensifiant leur baiser. Une de ses mains vagabonda dans le dos du brun lui caressant les reins. Harry fit de même. Draco interrompu leur échange salivaire pour plonger à son tour dans le cou de son apollon. Il commença à défaire le col de la robe avec les dents, embrassant chaque parties devenues visibles. Il remonta alors au visage de l'autre qui l'embrassa sauvagement mais avec sensualité et douceur. Il remonta ses mains sur la nuque du blond tout en lui la caressant. Une des ses mains gagna le torse de l'autre et commença le déboutonnage de la longue robe grise irisée de bleu que Draco portait. Il caressa le torse offert et se détacha à regret des lèvres de son amant pour s'attaquer à la peau si blanche et si douce de son corps. Il continua à déboutonner la robe jusqu'à se qu'elle ne soit plus aussi gênante. Draco sa retrouva quasiment nu dans les bras de l'autre toujours en robe. Chaque baisé prodigué provoquait en lui des millions de picotements dans le corps. Chaque baiser laissait une trace brûlante sur son passage. Il fit remonter le brun pour l'embrasser. Puis se mit à finir ce qu'il avait commençait et totalement déshabiller Harry. Il caressa longuement le torse délivré dessinant le contour de chaque muscle avec sa langue. Harry se retrouva vite en boxer. Il décida d'enlever à Draco sa robe qu'il recouvrait ses bras et son dos. Délicatement Harry fit coulisser ses mains sur les épaules de l'autre puis le long de ses bras ôtant ainsi le tissu qui le recouvrait. Puis ils se serrèrent longuement l'un contre l'autre pour s'emparer de leur chaleur, de leur odeur pour se garder toujours en eux.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit aux draps de soie argenté. Harry roulât sur le blond glissant ses mains les long de son torse pour le défaire de l'entrave de son boxer. Il fit doucement coulisser le vêtement tout d'abord avec ses mains puis avec ses dents. L'objet de ses désirs était enfin à découvert. Il fit descendre ses mains dans l'entrecuisse de Draco lui caressant les parties les plus sensibles de sa chair. Puis devant l'excitation du blond il entreprit un massage de ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Draco ne se souvenait pas qu'Harry suçait si bien. _(non je n'ai pas écrit ça ! si il me semble très cher… non c'est pas possible, je dois effacer c'est un PG-13… Non mais t'arrête ton délire et tu continu. D'accord subconscient si tu veux…)_ Il perdait totalement le contrôle, il se sentait devenir liquide. Il avait l'impression que toutes les cellules de ton corps explosaient les unes après les autres… Il perdait le contrôle de tout et jouit dans la bouche d'Harry, au grand plaisir de celui-ci. Vidé mais heureux, il s'attaqua à Harry qui n'attendait que cela. Il lui fit subir les mêmes sacrilèges qu'il venait de recevoir. Il lui enleva ses sous vêtements avec un telle lenteur qu'Harry se demandait si il n'allait pas le faire lui-même. Draco s'amusait à le faire languir. Harry remarqua cette petite flamme au fond de ses yeux celle qu'il avait quand encore à Poudlard ils devaient se cacher et ne rien laisser paraître celle du secret et de l'espièglerie. Harry se sentait arriver au point de non retour lorsque Draco l'abandonna, pour ses lèvres. Harry grogna de désespoir. Il remarqua à son grand plaisir que le blond avait retrouvé toute sa forme. Il lâcha alors ses lèvres et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Le blond rougit légèrement. Et se remit au travail… Harry grâce à sa magie instinctive lubrifia la verge de Draco. Ce dernier lui demanda s'il était prêt et après un acquiescement, il le pénétra. Il commencèrent des vas et viens saccadés et Draco massait Harry en même temps. Ils arrivèrent vite aux portes du septième ciel. Et y entrèrent se libérant tout en criant leur amour l'un pour l'autre…

Ils se reposèrent dans les bras de l'autre.

C'est à se moment précis qu'Harry remarqua alors la marque des ténèbres sur le bras de Draco. Ce dernier remarqua le trouble de l'homme dans ses bras.

« Qui as t'il ?

-Rien, c'est juste que…

-Ma marque… je savais que tu n'accepterais pas.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise… C'est juste que ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais vu… Severus n'a plus la sienne, tu sais…

-Comment ça ?

-Je peux les enlever, c'est un peu douloureux mais je peux le faire, si tu le veux…

-Je ne sais pas…

-Dray, tu n'as pas voulu devenir mangemort, tu faisais parti de l'ordre, tu as le droit de laisser cela derrière toi. Et comme ça il n'y aura plus aucun doute possible…

-C'est d'accord. Vas-y. »

Harry attrapa sa baguette.

« Ca risque de faire mal… De tenebrus ad lux clamavi, que sombra marqum disparo. » _(Et oui ça veut dire quelque chose enfin si mes souvenirs de latin sont correct ça donne un truc du style : des ténèbres à la lumière il l'appelle, que la marque sombre disparaisse… mais ça fait 7 ans que je n'en ai fait… Et si c'est pas ça c'est quand même ce que ça veut dire ) _

Draco attrapa son avant bras et se replia dessus il commençait à pleurer. Harry attrapa son visage et l'embrassa la douleur disparue presque instantanément. Draco observa son bras.

« Elle a disparu… Mon ange elle a disparu…

-Je sais… mais pas les ombres dans ton esprit…

-Dans tes bras, plus rien n'existe a par nous deux… Ne me laisse pas…

-Je ne te laisserai jamais partir et ne partirais jamais… »

Draco embrassa Harry et leur échange se transforma bien vite en une activité plus osée _(dont je ne dévoilerais pas la nature !) _

Ils se quittèrent repus d'amour et fatigués ; ils s'endormirent sur un murmure commun.

« Je t'aime »

Ooo ooo ooo

Il se réveilla le premier. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi plusieurs jours. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait si bien dormi. Il le regarda dormir dans ses bras n'osant bouger ne serais ce que le petit doigt. De longues mèches brunes s'enroulaient autour de son cou se mêlant à ses cheveux blond. Amoureusement il déplaça une mèche découvrant le visage à la si célèbre cicatrice. Il l'observait. Il n'avait pas changé mis à part le fait qu'il ait maigri mais sa musculature était tellement bien dessinée que rien n'y laissait voir. Harry bougeât légèrement. Il pu apercevoir le réveil posé sur l'autre chevet. 10H23. Il sursauta descendit du lit et couru à la salle de bain.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut à cause de l'absence de cette chaleur bienfaitrice. Il se réveilla totalement lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Draco n'était plus là. Il couru jusque la salle de bain le retrouvant sous la douche. Il se lova contre sa némésis. Ce dernier le repoussa légèrement. Il ne comprenait plus…

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'ai fait quelque chose ? dit quelque chose ?

-Ce n'est pas toi ! Tu as vu l'heure ?

-Non.

-Il est 10H30 ! Je suis en retard au tribunal, je n'ai rien à me mettre et je panique.

-Calme toi, je m'occupe de tout. Je t'appelle dès que tout est ok. » Harry sortit de la cabine de douche, s'enroula dans une serviette sèche _(il a de la chance lui !)_ et sortit de la salle d'eau. Il attrapa sa baguette fit revenir les cartons qu'il avait envoyé au grenier. Il fit apparaître de quoi déjeuner, appela Draco et s'habilla. Quand Draco débarqua dans la chambre, il fulminait contre lui-même. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que toutes ses affaires étaient encore là il interrogeât Harry du regard.

« Je ne pouvais pas me séparer de tes affaires je les ai mis de coté espérant ton retour.

-Merci. » Une fois Habillé il avala d'un trait son café, il se tourna vers Harry pour dire quelque chose mais ce dernier lui fourra un toast dans la bouche.

« T'es prêt on y va. » Harry lui donna sa cape lui attrapa le bras et transplanna au ministère.

Ooo ooo ooo

Ils atterrirent sur une des aires de transplannage Draco s'annonça et récupéra deux badges.

« Harry attends moi ici je préfère supporter cela seul.

-Je devais voir le ministre. Je te retrouve devant la salle. » Draco partit en courant à travers les dédalles de couloir. Harry se retourna et vit Dumbledore.

« Harry, je vois que vous vous êtes retrouvés.

-On parlera plus tard je dois voir Arthur immédiatement. Venez avec moi ce sera mieux. Je vous expliquerai tout là bas. » Il arrivèrent devant un bureau une secrétaire plus aimable que Rogue dans les mauvais jours les intercepta la main sur le loquet.

« Messieurs, le ministre est en rendez vous.

-Mademoiselle vous savez à qui vous parlez ? Vous parlez à Albus Dumbledore directeur de Poudlard j'en passe et des meilleur et à moi autrement appelé Harry Potter et meilleur ami du fils du ministre. Alors je rentre dans ce bureau et sans votre autorisation c'est urgent ! »

Harry n'attendit pas de réponse de la part de la jeune fille et entra dans le bureau. Il ne fit pas attention aux personnes dans le bureau.

« Monsieur Weasley c'est urgent. Venez avec moi s'il vous plait je vous expliquerez en route. » Arthur Weasley devant la tête que faisait Harry se leva et le suivit sans se poser de question. Il s'excusa auprès des personnes présentes et s'en alla.

AD « Bon Harry tu vas nous expliquer s'il te plait. On est tu entrain de nous conduire ?

AW –Oui où tu nous conduit comme ça et pourquoi doit on autant se presser ?

HP –Et bien voila… »

Ooo ooo ooo

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte gardée. Les trois purent entrer dans la salle sans aucun problème. Harry chercha Draco du regard. Celui-ci se tourna et lui souri discrètement. Harry regarda ensuite l'accusé. Ce dernier le défia du regard comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Le juge prit la parole.

« Les jurés ont-ils rendu leur verdict ?

-Oui monsieur le juge. » L'acte apparut magiquement devant le juge et retourna dans les mains du premier juré.

« Lecture de l'acte je vous pris.

-Monsieur Lucius Tircis Malfoy nous vous jugeons coupable des torts qui avaient été retenus contre vous à l'unanimité.

-Vous serez condamné au baiser des détraqueurs dès demain. » Narcissa Malfoy s'éffondra. Draco se tourna vers Harry le regard empli de larme.

Harry s'avançât et prit la parole.

HP « Objection votre honneur. » Une vague de « oh » s'empara du public présent.

ES « Que vous prend il Monsieur Potter ?

HP -Je m'oppose à votre verdict !

ES -Vous n'avez pas le droit…

HP -Je le prends ! Sans moi ce procès n'aurai pas lieu il me semble !

ES -C'est vrai mais malgré ce que vous avez fait, l'autorité dans la cour c'est moi.

-Non, c'est moi. » Arthur Weasley rejoignit Harry. Une nouvelle vague de protestation s'empara du public. Draco regarda Harry légèrement paniqué cette fois.

AW « C'est moi votre supérieur et face à de nouvelles information que m'a fait parvenir monsieur Potter je m'oppose à votre verdict.

ES -Puis je savoir lesquels ?

AW -Il existe un lien entre vous et le prévenu.

ES -Dans ce cas qui rendra le verdict ? Vous ou monsieur Potter peut-être ? Oh, pardon vous avez tous deux des liens avec le prévenu, n'est ce pas Harry ? » Harry se retourna vers Draco, ce dernier lui fit un léger signe de la tête.

HP « C'est exact.

ES -Pourrais tu expliquer lesquels que la cour prenne note ?

HP -Bien sur Ephrem, je le peux. Et bien voila, moi et le fils de monsieur Malfoy entretenons une relation amoureuse. » Les protestations du public amplifièrent encore plus quelques personnes se trouvaient dans des champs de pommes. Il régnait dans la salle un bordel sans nom. Dumbledore s'avança à son tour.

AD « SILENCE ! » Tout le monde se tu devant le magistral directeur.

AD « C'est moi qui rendrais ce verdict. Je connais suffisamment tous les partis pour savoir que faire.

AW –Et avec mon accord qui plus est.

AD –Puis je prendre place monsieur Sherbrooke ? » Albus s'assit. « Bien maintenant que les jurés on jugés monsieur Malfoy coupable. Je vais rendre ma sentence. Monsieur Malfoy vous devrez verser la moitié de votre fortune au ministère de la magie. De plus devant votre non acceptation des moldus vous devrez vivre une année à leur manière sans exercer aucune magie de n'importe qu'elle forme soit elle. Vous devrez également adopter un enfant dont les parents ont été tués durant la guerre contre Voldemort. Il va de soit qu'il soit un sorcier d'origine moldue et le laisser porter votre nom. Et en dernier lieu vous devrez laisser votre fils Draco faire ce qu'il souhaite de sa vie et le laisser aimer Harry ici présent comme il le souhaite de plus vous ne pourrez vous opposer à un éventuel mariage de votre fils avec Harry. Les jurés acceptent ils le verdict ? »

Les jurés se regardaient perplexes. Albus, Arthur, Harry et Draco qui était venu rejoindre Harry, se tournèrent vers eux leur lançant des regards avada-kedavrisant. Le jury se groupa quelque peu. Le premier juré se retourna vers Dumbledore.

« Après réflexion nous acceptons cette proposition. » Un bourdonnement dans la salle se fit alors entendre. Draco enlaça Harry et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Malfoy fut détaché et s'approcha du couple.

« Draco, je vois que ton ami est prêt à tout pour toi, même à me supporter. Vous avez intérêt de l'aimer autant que vous pourrez Potter. Au fait je crois que je dois vous remercier pour ce tour de force

-Ce n'est rien. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser vous réduire à l'état de légume je ne l'aurais même pas voulu pour Petigrow.

-Bien au revoir. Encore une chose venez manger un jour au manoir, je vous dois bien cela. » Il fit volte face et alla signer le procès verbal.

* * *

Vous savez quoi je crois que je ne vais écrire mes chapitre qu'avec la gueule de bois. Après relecture mon lemon est correct c'est pas encore ça mais il y a de l'amélioration par rapport à mon premier… Que ceux qui ont lu AJRPTP comprennent…

Bien maintenant vous allez me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et plus vite que cela allé on clique sur le petit bouton. Non pas la croix en rouge… mais le petit GO…

Et on me laisse une **REVIEW !!!!!!!!!**

Allé ziboucs mes lecteurs adorés (qui ne le serons que plus en me laissant des reviews) à très vite

Dinoushette


	9. Quand on a pas moyen d'etre tranquille

Et oui un nouveau chapitre il tarde plus que les autre j'ai été un peu prise…

Bref c'est un nouveau chapitre Vous ne vous en seriez pas douté si je ne l'avais pas marqué (lol)

**RAR :**

_Bloody-Zaz :_ Bien pour la suite je ne sais pas exactement… mais environ Six à sept chapitre… enfin voila sinon mon plan cruel pour Sev' se met en place…

_Yue-Kero :_ Bon la suite la voila… Pour Lucius c'est a voir dans la suite mais pas aujourd'hui… bref merci pour les compliments et bonne lecture…

_Andadrielle :_ Bien aujourd'hui je n'ai pas la gueule de bois mais a chaque fois que je voudrais écrire un lemon se sera une grosse chouille avant… bref… C'est pas la peine pour la plotée de biscuite ça va être les fêtes et on va trop manger alors je ne pourrais rien avaler de plus alors ils vont rester perdre et tout… En ce qui concerne Lucius, c'est important un peu quand même pour la suite…

_Manehou :_ Pour la sentence de Lucius je me suis lâchée mais ça a son importance pour la suite… C'est différent car moins morose… Bref on risque de bientôt nager dans le rose…

_Rukia :_ Merci bon remarque t'a pas reviewer après le chapitre un alors ça t'a peut être pas plus plu que cela…

_Jessy :_ D'accord je suis cruelle mais pas à ce point là je ne vais pas les séparer maintenant ça risque de devenir drôle…

* * *

**Disclamer :** Merci à JKR

**Résumer :** Rien de mieux qu'une réconciliation sur l'oreiller…

**READ & ENJOY

* * *

**

**CHP 8 : QUAND ON A PAS MOYEN D'ETRE TRANQUILLE**

Ils allaient sortir de la salle lorsqu'une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry. Il se retourna et vit face à lui Dumbledore.

AD « Alors vous pensez quoi du vieil homme à la barbe blanche ?

HP –Que le Père Noël est très sympa. Non je blague. Je pense que j'ai bien fait de vous parler… Je crois que c'est mieux ainsi…

DM –C'est quoi ces cachotteries ? De quoi vous parlez…

HP –Tu te souviens hier quand je t'ai demandé qui était le juge. Je t'ai dit que j'avais été avec lui mais voila, je lui ai dit qu'on avait été ensemble et que je ressentais encore des sentiments pour toi. J'avais peur qu'il n'en face subir les conséquences à ton père. Remarque les autres juges auraient demandés la même peine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à te voir t'affoler ce matin j'ai compris que ma seule chance d'avoir une famille était de connaître la tienne… De leur pardonner… C'est pour cela que je suis parti voir Arthur. J'ai croisé Dumbledore en chemin. Et on a décidé ensemble de cette peine. Après tout c'est une condamnation originale…

AW –C'est sur mais je crois que tu as raison Harry. Le soumettre au détraqueurs était trop beau quelque part. Devoir expliquer à un enfant pourquoi ses parents sont morts et avouer que l'on adhérait au raisons est plus responsabilisant…

DM –Au moins il aura une chance de se rattraper… de connaître ce qu'il n'a connu avec moi. Et en plus, on sera sur qu'il nous laissera tranquille.

HP –Oui, on y va ? Je crois que l'on va tomber sur trois furies à la boutique…

DM –Chouette ! Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas emmerdé Ronny… La dernière fois que je l'ai vu… Enfin… C'est le passé… Au fait Albus pourriez vous dire à Severus que les Serpentard ne se défilent pas toujours, il comprendra… »

Ils quittèrent la salle sous l'œil amusé des deux hommes. Les couloirs leur parurent interminablement longs. Après une dizaine de minutes ils arrivèrent sur l'aire de transplannage et décidèrent de rentrer chez eux… _(Ben quoi… n'allez pas imaginer des choses… enfin si vous pouvez mais ils sont jeunes libres et amoureux ils font ce qu'ils veulent…)_

**§**

« Harry, il est 16h. Bien que l'idée de rester à jamais dans ce lit et collé à toi m'attire, j'avoue que je passerai bien voir les autres…

-Comme tu veux je crois que tu as raison. Je sens que Ron ne va pas tarder à venir sinon… Le connaissant il doit faire les cents pas dans son bureau avec Véra qui lui dit de se calmer et Hermione aussi affolée que lui, demandant à tout le monde de garder son calme et de penser rationnellement que si je ne suis pas revenu c'est que ça va bien…

- Ils n'ont vraiment pas changés…

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Moi je vais aller prendre une douche.

-Dis moi, y'a de la place pour deux ?

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

-Juste comme ça pour savoir.

-Y'a qu'un seul moyen de le constater… » Harry attrapa Draco par le bras et le traîna sous la douche…

**§**

Suite à un problème technique involontaire de ma part cette partie sera censurée… _Dis plutôt que tu as la flemme de l'écrire…_ A non c'est pas vrai c'est mon ordi qui refuse certains mots c'est tout…

**§**

« Tu es prêt ?

-Oui.

-Bien on y go alors. » Ils transplannèrent devant la boutique Maraudeurs associés. Ils restèrent devant la vitrine se regardèrent et entrèrent main dans la main.

DM « Bonjour tout le monde…

HG –Ah c'est vous on vous attendait…

RW –Pas trop tôt… On arrive plus à les contenir…

HP –Bonjour à vous aussi… Mais vous pouvez expliquer ?

VW –Draco, Harry bonjour c'est bien que vous arriviez enfin… Y'a un petit problème…

HG –Petit ?...

DM –Bon il se passe quoi ? Arrêtez de nous inquiéter et dites nous ce qui se passe…

VW –Même nous on aimerait le savoir… Allez voir dans votre bureau… » Harry étonné de cet accueil monta les escaliers en courant suivi par Draco qui n'en menait pas large…

RW « Au fait, c'est génial que vous vous soyez retrouvé… » Ron criait cela du bas de l'escalier. « Espérons qu'ils restent ensemble ce coup ci… » Il avait rajouté cela plus pour lui-même mais avait eu le droit à une grande tape sur la tête de la part de sa femme.

**§**

Harry ouvrit avec appréhension la porte de son bureau. La vue était impensable… Il referma la porte et se tourna vers Draco. Il le regardait interrogatif.

« Tu ne veux pas voir ce qu'il y a dans ce bureau… » Draco le poussa et ouvrit la porte. Il la referma aussitôt.

« Non, tu as raison je ne voulais pas voir… Mais ils nous ont vu on a plus le choix… » Ils redescendirent l'escalier.

HP « Bien je crois que c'est ce que l'on peut appeler une situation de crise, non ?

RW –Je crois que l'on peut appeler cela comme ça…

DM –On va être obligé d'y aller… On se doutait après ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin…

VW –Et on a le droit de savoir quoi ?

HP –Ils ne vous ont rien dit ?

HG –Rien du tout si ce n'est qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent à Monsieur Potter…

HP –Dray je suis désolé je pensais que l'on aurait plus de temps pour préparer tout cela…

VW –Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

DM –Véra je t'avais dit que mon père était en jugement et le verdict a eu lieu ce matin…

HP –Laisse moi raconter, c'est ma faute… J'ai voulu faire mon valeureux gryffondor encore une fois et comme d'habitude tout ne c'est pas déroulé comme prévu.

DM –Mon père a été jugé coupable mais Harry est intervenu avec Dumby et ton père Ron.

HP –Et j'ai avoué devant tout le monde présent que Dray et moi étions ensemble…

VW –Gros malin !

HG –Véra a raison c'est pas très malin de ta part Harry… Maintenant vous avez une centaine de Journalistes qui n'attendent qu'une chose des révélations…

DM –Ouai… Vous venez avec nous ?

RW –On ne va pas vous laisser affronter cela tout seul… » Le délégation monta l'escalier. Les Némésis fermant la marche tel deux âmes pures que l'on amène à l'échafaud.

Hermione entra dans la pièce suivie par Véra. Ron poussa Harry et Draco dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière eux.

Les journaliste les regardaient médusés Harry et Draco qui ne se lâchaient pas. Ils se sentaient très mal à l'aise et se demandait vraiment si ces journalistes n'allaient pas les manger. Une vague de murmure commença à se faire entendre. Naturellement, Hermione prit la parole.

« Bien. Une question à la fois Harry et Draco peuvent refuser d'y répondre. Nous aurons un droit de regard sur tous vos articles et pouvons interrompre cette conférence quand bon nous semblera. N'oubliez pas que nos avocats n'oublierons pas de vous menez au procès si une chose diffamatoire est dite sur eux deux. Si vous le voulez bien nous allons commencer. » Hermione conjura cinq sièges. Ils s'asseyèrent face à la foule de reporters. Plusieurs mains se levèrent. Véra désigna quelqu'un qui prit automatiquement la parole.

« Modeste Thomas du Errold post. Est il vrai que vous monsieur Potter et vous monsieur Malfoy entreteniez une liaison amoureuse.

DM –Effectivement. Une autre question ? Vous en rose fushia, vert et orange. » Une petite bonne femme s'avança légèrement.

« Celine Attendue de Sorcière Hebdo, Cela fait longtemps que vous entretenez cette relation ?

HP –Et bien, nous nous somme fréquenté pendant près de deux ans lorsque nous étions à Poudlard et même après mais suite à un léger conflit nous nous sommes séparés et nous venons de nous retrouver. »Harry désigna quelqu'un qui prit la parole.

« Max Puissant de quiddich' mag, comptez vous vous remettre au Quiddich ?

VW –Cette question n'a rien à voir avec le sujet… Suivant. » Ron désigna un autre interlocuteur lorsque trois personne entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Thomas Hawke du Wizard London post, pensez vous vous installer et fonder une famille?

DM –Et bien nous vivons déjà ensemble, pour le reste il est trop tôt pour en parler. Madame en jaune canari.

-Rita Skeeters de la gazette du sorcier…

RW –On sait très bien qui vous êtes…

RS –Bien, votre père monsieur Malfoy est il au courant de votre relation et comment le prend il ?

DM –Il est effectivement au courant et cela ne vous intéresse pas la conférence est terminée. » Draco se leva suivi par Harry et sortirent de la pièce et s'enfermèrent dans un placard attenant à la pièce. Draco retenant ses émotions comme il savait si bien le faire.. ;

« Tu crois qu'ils sont partis ?

-J'espère…

-Ca fait combien de temps que l'on est là ?

-Aucune idée mais je resterais bien encore un peu… » La porte s'ouvrit.

« C'est bon les gars ils sont partis…

-Merci Véra.

-Enfin presque tous… On n'a pas eu le courage de faire partir Colin, Luna et Lavander.

-Ok. On y retourne… » Harry entra dans son bureau.

CC « Salut Harry. Comment ça va ?

HP –Salut Colin content de te revoir sauf pour les raisons trop évidentes de votre venue à tous.

LL –Désolé c'est mon père qui nous a demandé de venir… Mais tu sais que le chicaneur ne te fera jamais de tord…

HP –Je sais…

LB –Tu serais d'accord pour répondre à quelques questions et si Draco pouvait participer ce serait encore mieux…

HP –Pour moi y'a pas de problème… Mais pour Draco si le nom de son père était cité je vous en voudrais sur plusieurs générations… Je vais le chercher. » Harry sortit de la pièce laissant les trois compères avec Hermione…

HG « Vous savez ne cherchez pas trop à savoir… Si quelque chose devait les séparer croyez moi qu'avec Ron on trouverai le coupable… Et que Severus Rogue nous donnerait certainement un coup de main… Alors ne cherchez pas à savoir ce qu'ils ne veulent pas vous dire. » Hermione commençait à sortir de ses gonds. Ses trois anciens camarades s'enfoncèrent dans leurs fauteuils et se contentèrent d'hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. Draco et Harry revinrent dans le bureau.

DM « Bien que vouliez vous savoir.

LB –Et bien tout à l'heure vous avez dit avoir été ensemble à Poudlard. Nous étions en même temps que vous et n'avons rien remarqué.

CC –Harry… je comprends enfin pourquoi on restait bien souvent poireauter dans les vestiaires avant les entraînements de Quiddich…

HP –J'avoue. De toute manière y'a prescription…Nous avons commencé notre relation à la fin de la sixième année… Ca a continué en septième. Bien sur vous avez du remarquer qu'a l'époque nous avions continué notre petite guerre… Mais je dois avouer que tout ce que l'on se disait était un jeu…

DM –À double tranchant, dire devant tout Poudlard que l'on exècre la personne que l'on sait aimer le plus au monde et celle qui partage votre lit est la chose la plus dure que j'ai vécu…

LL –Qui était au courant de votre relation ?

DM –Pas mal de monde. Il y avait Véra, Ron qui a eu du mal à l'accepter au début, Hermione, Sirius et Severus. Je crois qu'à l'époque Dumbledore se doutait de quelque chose…

HP –Oh et il y avait miss Teigne qui ne s'est jamais vraiment remise d'une découverte quelque peu osée…

DM –C'était le bon vieux temps… Après Poudlard. On est parti en voyage pendant six mois…

HP –On a fait l'Asie, l'Inde, l'Egypte et l'Italie… C'était indescriptible… On se sentait vraiment libre… Mais ici la guerre grondait et je devais rentrer… On a ouvert cette librairie avec Ron et Hermione… Puis…

DM –Puis on a eu un problème tout n'était pas si parfait. Bref Comme vous savez Voldemort est tombé. On s'est retrouvé hier et demain tous les sorciers seront au courant de notre relation…

LB –On peut savoir ce qui vous a séparé ?

HP –Je ne crois pas que…

DM –Laisse, il vaut mieux qu'ils le savent… Comme vous la savez pour avoir fait parti de l'ordre, mon père était un mangemort… et il n'a pas trop aimé que son fils ne suive pas son chemin… Il m'a obligé à le rejoindre… ensuite je n'avais pas le courage de revenir… Heureusement trois personnes m'ont un peu forcés la main…

LL –Qu'est ce que vous allez faire maintenant ?

HP –Je ne dirais pas reprendre où l'on s'était arrêtés mais presque… On va voir ou nous mène le chemin…

CC –Ca vous dérange si je fais des photos de vous deux ?

HP –Non Si tu me donnes les doubles… » Ron entra en courant dans la pièce…

**§**

Au même moment en bas,

Le buste d'Albus Dumbledore directeur de Poudlard, venait d'apparaître dans la cheminée de la boutique.

« Ronald ?

-Oui directeur ?

-Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Albus ! Bien j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous apprendre… Je crois qu'il serait grand temps que vous veniez à Poudlard un événement extraordinaire se prépare…

-Sirius ?

-Oui…

-Je vais chercher les autres... On arrive… » Ron monta l'escalier quatre à quatre… Il ouvrit la porte à la volée.

« Désolé d'interrompre cette séance photo mais on doit aller à Poudlard… Sirius est entrain d'accoucher… »

**

* * *

Bien la suite a mit le temps mais elle est là je crois que la suite est radicalement opposée au début pour ceux qui me traitait de sadique (mais non je ne vise personne…) ils vont être très heureux…**

Au fait je vous avez dit qu'au cours d'un de mes partiels j'avais fini ma fic et bien ça porte bonheur parce que j'ai eu 11/20 note exceptionnelle étant donné mon niveau en SIVQ (société institution et vie quotidienne…) Donc merci à tous mes lecteurs pour cette note !

Bon je vous laisse…

N'oubliez pas REVIEW !

Zibouxxxx

Dinoushette…

PS : un chapitre vers le 25…


	10. souvenirs

**Bon une semaine de retard j'avoue j'ai honte !!!**

**RAR :**

_ANDADRIELLE :_ Coucou toi! Bonne Année!!! Bref j'ai rien de spécial à te dire j'avance l'écriture... Je retourne à mes études dimanche donc je t'envoie le chp à corriger avant (je viens de t'envoyer un mail et j'ai oublié de te le dire...) Bon ce soir c'est le 31 donc c'est boisson et non pas grande bouffe alors bonne soirée à moi! et à toi bien sur... Gros bisous j't'adore!

_JESSY:_ Et une naissance une!

_YUE KERO:_ Bon j'ai une semaine de retard sur publication... Mais le chapitre est mi j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes... Bonne année et pour Et si les maraudeurs ça vien dès que mon esprit se relaxera un peu plus qu'il ne l'es en ce moment... Bisous

**Disclamer :** Merci à JKR

**Résumer :** Sirius va accoucher !!!!

**READ & ENJOY

* * *

**

**CHP 9 : SOUVENIRS**

_Ron monta l'escalier quatre à quatre… Il ouvrit la porte à la volée._

_« Désolé d'interrompre cette séance photo mais on doit aller à Poudlard… Sirius est entrain d'accoucher… » _

HP « Pardon ?

RW –On est attendus à Poudlard. Dumbledore vient de me prévenir.

HP –Hermione ça te gène de rester seule ici ?

HG –Je fermerais un peu plus tôt et je vous rejoins avec Charly et les autres…

VW –Ce n'est pas que je vous trouve lent mais mon petit frère ou ma petite soeur va voir le jour alors on se presse ! »

Ils attrapèrent une poignée de poudre de cheminette chacun et la jetèrent dans l'âtre. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du directeur Dumbledore à Poudlard.

AD « Vous voila enfin… Je suppose que vous savez ou vous rendre…

DM –Vous ne venez pas avec nous ?

AD –Non j'ai du travail à faire. Allez-y avant que Severus ne revienne me demander si je vous ai prévenus. »

Ils sortirent du bureau de Dumbledore et traversèrent les couloirs en courant. Ils entrèrent dans la salle d'attente de l'infirmerie.

_**§**_

« Ah vous voila enfin ! » Severus Rogue terrible maître des potions était actuellement échevelé assis dans un salon attenant à l'infirmerie. La petite troupe pénétra dans la pièce, regardant médusé leur ancien professeur…

« Oui Severus c'est nous…

-Tu es sur que tout vas bien Papa ?

-Poppy ne veut pas de moi ! » Severus éclata en sanglot. « Il paraîtrait que je panique… »

Harry ne pu réprimer un éclat de rire vite réprimé par trois regards noirs provenant des anciens serpentard présent ici.

« Excuse moi, j'ai juste du mal à t'imaginer paniquer…

-Mais je ne panique pas. Je suis juste anxieux pour Sirius et pour le Bébé… » Une personne venait d'entrer dans la pièce…

« Haut les cœurs Snivel… Rappelle à Poppy comment c'est comporté James le jour de la naissance d'Harry. Il serait étonnant qu'elle t'empêche de rester…

-Tu as raison. Merci Remus. Je retourne à mon poste ! » Severus ouvrit une des portes et entra.

(DM) « Et dire qu'il se prétend conserver son sang froid en toute circonstance…

(RW) -Lui ? Mon œil ! Et crois moi Drake je sais de quoi je parle…

(RL) -Ce qui est bien mes chers petits c'est que les enfants ne savent jamais comment sont leurs parents le jour de leur naissance… Et s'il le savait ils auraient pour la plus part de quoi rire jusqu'à la fin de leur vie… Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir d'attendre vos naissances à tous mais j'ai eu le droit de côtoyer deux naissances… Bien sur la tienne Harry et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître la tienne Véruca.

(HP) -Comment ça c'est passé ma naissance ?

(RL) -Tu vois Harry, bien que James eu du faire preuve de beaucoup de persévérante avec Lily, ton père n'était pas quelqu'un que je qualifierai de patient… Je ne saurai exactement vous décrire l'état dans lequel il se trouvait être alors qu'Harry s'estimait si bien dans le ventre de sa mère quinze jours après la date supposée. Je crois savoir qu'il avait tout tenté pour déclancher l'accouchement… Et rien n'avait fonctionné. Un jour alors que Lily excédée avait fini par supplier Sirius de calmer ton père par n'importe quel moyen que se soit, on a tous été apelé. Voldemort avait lancé une attaque en plein Londres. Je suis resté avec ta mère pendant que Sirius traînait James au travail… Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il t'a prit l'envie de venir voir ce qui se passait dehors. J'ai amené ta mère à Poudlard pour la naissance et suis parti à la recherche de James. Quand je lui ai dit que Lily était en travail une lueur étrange a voilé son regard. Il a transplanné suivi par Sirius et moi. Peter nous a rejoint quelques instants plus tard nous annonçant la naissance du fils des Londubat. Ton père a piqué un sprint pour rejoindre l'infirmerie… Je crois qu'il a pulvérisé tous les records de vitesse existant au monde. Il s'en serait voulu de rater ta naissance. Il a ouvert la porte de l'infirmerie en un geste résolu. Après je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé à l'intérieur. Lily m'a dit, qu'il l'avait rejoint et qu'il devenait de plus en plus agité à chaque contraction… Excédée Pomfresch l'a mise à la porte de l'infirmerie énonçant des trucs du genre « C'était mieux quand tout ceci ne restait qu'une histoire entre femme… Vous restez ici ou je ne réponds plus de ce qui se passera monsieur Potter… » Sirius, Peter et moi attendions dans cette même pièce et ce que nous avons vu fut le meilleur spectacle de notre vie James tournait en rond réclamant justice. Il se jura qu'elle lui paierai cela, il s'énervait tout seul à vrai dire. On ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela… Je crois que les murs doivent encore s'en souvenir. Ils nous a regardé nous a dit « ma place est à l'intérieur. » ; Il a sorti sa baguette de sa poche à ouvert la porte à regardé Poppy en face et lui a dit « Madame, si vous ne me laissez pas assister à la naissance de mon fils vous n'y assisterez pas non plus ! Ma place est au cotés de ma femme ! » La détermination dont il faisait preuve fit plier l'infirmière qui le laissa entrer. Nous étions médusés. On savait que James aimait Lily plus que tout au monde mais il nous a vraiment étonné. Une heure après on a entendu des petits pleurs. On était les plus heureux des oncles. Dix minutes plus tard ton père est ressortit de la salle nous a regardé c'est assis nous as dit « c'est un garçon, il s'appelle Harry James Potter il va très bien. » Et il a réalisé qu'il était enfin Papa. Il a fondu en larmes. Et je dois avouer qu'on l'a suivi dans ses pleurs…Quelques instants plus tard Poppy est venu nous demander si on voulais venir te rencontrer mais sous la contrainte de ne faire strictement aucun bruit pour laisser Lily se reposer. Et là on a vu un petit truc, qui nous a tous fait fondre. Un peu moins maintenant qu'il a grandi et qu'il sait se battre mais quand ses petits yeux verts se sont posés sur nous on est devenus plus gaga que tous… Mais le plus gaga en matière de Bébé reste indéniablement Severus…

(DM) -Comment cela…

(RL) -Véra, Ron… ce que je m'apprête à vous dire risque de vous inciter à partir loin très loin d'un des futur grand père de votre enfant…

(RW) -Comment cela ? Il ne peut pas être si terrible… Enfin j'espère… J'ai eu du mal à comprendre ses réactions à ce qu'il m'accepte un tant soit peu alors Remus rassure moi. Il n'est pas si Gaga que cela tout de même…

(RL) -Harry tu étais trop petit pour t'en souvenir. Comme vous le savez l'entente entre les maraudeurs et Severus à l'époque n'était pas au top. Mais Lily était très amie avec Prosie…

(VW) -Prosie comme Proserpine Fermont, la serpentarde, ancienne mangemorte, mariée à Severus Rogue et accessoirement ma mère ?

(RL) -Effectivement, Véra. Bref Lily et elle était très amie et elles se voyaient régulièrement. Un jour alors que nous étions en mission avec James et Sirius nous sommes rentrés plus tôt que prévu et ce que nous avons vu était comment dire… Très surprenant… Tu avais neuf mois Harry. Prosie t'attendait Véra. Et nous avons donc surpris Severus Rogue plus insensible des serpentard capable de glacer un Homme d'un seul regard…

(DM) -Ah non ! Je te coupe Remus. Moi aussi je sais le faire et même mieux…

(RL) -Bon tout comme Draco quoi… Au fait vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ?

(HP) -Oui…

(RL) -C'est parfait tout cela… J'en étais ou donc Severus était à quatre pattes au milieu du salon, Harry sur le dos à le promener. De temps en temps il imitait le cheval au galop. Le mieux c'est quand il s'est mit à dire à Lily qu'il adorait faire cela. Sirius et James étaient abasourdis. Moi ça me faisait rire… Mais le pire fut sans conteste les moments qui suivirent ta naissance Véra. Ton père était espion. J'étais son contact, j'ai donc été présent peu de temps après ta naissance surtout que les réunions cotées Voldemort s'intensifiaient. On a compris que trop tard que c'était pour tuer Harry. Enfin, un jour je suis venu chez tes parents tu devais avoir deux semaines il me semble. Severus était décomposé. Il avait des cernes qui montrait qu'il n'avait pas eu une nuit correcte depuis au moins six jours. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux malgré la fatigue, l'euphorie de ta naissance était toujours là. Je l'ai regardé, et je dois avouer que j'ai tout fait pour éviter d'éclater de rire… Monsieur Rogue, le cruel maître des potions en tablier de cuisine rose sur lequel était inscrit « Kiss the cook ». Il m'a regardé embarrassé et m'a sorti « je viens de faire de cookies pour m'entraîner pour quand elle sera plus grande, tu veux goûter ? » Il m'a traîné dans le salon pour discuter des dernières nouvelles. Tu t'es réveillé. Et là j'ai vu combien il n'était qu'une apparence. Car ce qu'on pouvait dire c'est qu'il craquait complètement devant toi… Mais je me souviens d'une autre fois tu devais avoir trois ou quatre ans, j'étais passé lui dire quelque chose à propos de l'ordre et lorsqu'il m'a ouvert la porte j'ai découvert non plus un homme mais une espèce de poupée grandeur nature maquillé et tout et tout… Je me suis même demandé si il te laissait tout faire…

(VW) -Tout faire non… Mais comme on ne se voyait pas très souvent on en profitait au maximum. Je ne le voyais pas souvent mais j'avais un concentré de super papa… On s'amusait beaucoup… Mais tout a changé lorsque ma mère est morte… Il est devenu très protecteur envers moi plus qu'il ne l'était avant… Et j'ai découvert à Poudlard qu'il était très différend du papa idéal qu'il me laissait voir quand nous avions l'occasion de nous voir…

(DM) -Je t'ai envié pour cela… Vu ce que j'ai eu la chance d'avoir comme parent… Mais c'est ainsi on ne choisi pas ou l'on va vivre… Dans quelle maison on va atterrir à Poudlard… D'ailleurs selon vous il sera à Serpentard ou à Gryffondor ?

(RL) -Pour sa santé mentale je pencherai pour Serdaigle…Entre le directeur de Serpentard et un Gryffondor pur et dur, le pauvre petit aura du mal à s'en sortir… Mais on pourrait poser la même question aux futurs parents…

(HP) –Oui si vous pouviez choisir entre les quatre maisons celle attribué à votre enfant, vous prendriez laquelle.

(VW) –Choix difficile. En tant qu'ancienne Serpentarde je dirais bien ma propre maison. Mais d'une je ne m'y suis pas vraiment plu après que Draco est quitté Poudlard… Poufsouffle Hors de question… Serdaigle étant donné l'acharnement avec lequel j'étais plongé dans mes études il serait étonnant qu'il en face parti…

(RW) –Ca sert à rien de chercher… Il sera à Gryffondor dans les traces de son père et de son parrain, de ses oncles et de sa tante, de ses grands parents et aïeuls sur plusieurs générations…

HP –D'ailleurs cela me fait penser que tu ne nous as toujours pas dit qui serait le parrain de cet enfant… On a droit de savoir qui c'est ?

(VW) –ET bien comme l'a dit Ron il était à Gryffondor. Il était attrapeur au Quiddich et cinq fois vainqueur de la coupe intermaison… Il adore dompter les dragons…

(HP) –J'ai deviné c'est Charly…

(VW) -Laisse moi finir ! Et c'est le plus grand sorcier vivant après Dumbledore… Et c'est le vainqueur de Voldemort…

(HP) –Moi ?

(RW) –J'en connais pas d'autre avec le même palmarès à leur actif… Tu acceptes ?

(HP) –Comment pourrai je refuser ? T'as entendu Draco je vais être parrain ! Je serais le meilleur parrain du monde après Sirius bien sur…

(RW) –Justement on a une requête par rapport à cela… Par pitié évite de te faire emprisonner douze longues années à Azkaban…

(DM) –Au fait merci Vera pour le 'dompter le Dragon…' Très bon jeu de mot sur mon prénom… même un elfe de maison aurait pu le faire…

(VW) –Ok, il était mauvais mais tu l'as dit toi-même…C'est pas vrai peut être ? Tu sais que j'ai une très bonne mémoire… Extrait de la conversation du 1 septembre 1997, 12H27, Poudlard express «En un baiser il a dompté le dragon qui était en moi ! »

(DM) –Je ne me rappelais pas de cette conversation tu sais… Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'aimerais bien faire un petit tour dans Poudlard… Et vu que les vacances c'est aujourd'hui et bien les couloirs sont vides…

(HP) –Attends moi je voulais parler au professeur Mac Gonnagal. Elle a oublié de nous indiquer une estimation du nombre de première année pour les livres…

(RW) –On va te croire tient… » Harry suivit Draco dans le couloir et l'homme mature qu'il est lui conseilla de tirer la langue à son meilleur ami avant de sortir.

Ils avancèrent silencieusement dans les couloirs jusqu'à un tableau représentant deux hommes se tenant la main des anges leur lançait des fleurs. L'un d'eux tourna la tête vers les deux êtres de chairs qui attendaient patiemment qu'on leur demande le mot de passe.

« Salut Harry. Te revoilà Dray… Ca fait plaisir de vous voir à nouveau ensemble.

-Merci. 'Not knocking at this door…'

-Bonne fin de journée » La porte s'ouvrit et il pénétrèrent dans l'appartement.

Draco parcouru l'espace qui lui paressait étrangement similaire et pourtant si différend. Ces pièces étaient certainement les plus étonnantes de Poudlard. Ils se trouvaient dans le salon. Une salle immense que l'on pourrait comparer à une salle de bal. Pourtant cette salle inspirait au repos et à la tranquillité. Les murs rappelaient la couleur préférée de l'ancien maître des lieux, Godric Gryffondor lui-même, cependant il ne s'agissait pas du si célèbre rouge Gryffondor mais d'un rouge sang profond et envoûtant tirant sur le bordeaux. Les meubles étaient de véritables œuvres d'art sculptés dans du bois de chêne. Chaque meuble était savamment posé et trouvaient tous leur place et leur utilité. De l'immense cheminée se dégageait un feu paisible donnant une aspiration dorée à la pièce. Mais le salon était loin d'être la pièce la plus impressionnante. Une des pièces que préférait Draco était sans conteste la bibliothèque. C'était une pièce de bonne taille qui renfermait des millions d'ouvrage sur divers sujet allant des contes de fées aux manuels les plus expérimentés de magie noire. Même l'immense bibliothèque de Poudlard ne renfermait pas autant d'ouvrages. Hermione aurait été malade d'apprendre que son meilleur ami lui cachait l'existence d'une telle pièce dans le château. Il y avait également une salle de bain ressemblant plus à une piscine qu'a autre chose et enfin une chambre à coucher.

Ils se trouvaient dans le salon. Une légère gêne s'installa entre les némesis. Draco sorti son paquet de cigarette en alluma une et ouvrit la fenêtre.

« Il y a des habitudes qui ne changeront jamais…

-Pardon ? Tu disais je n'écoutais pas.

-Tu n'as pas arrêté de fumer…

-Ni toi de me parler de ce sujet. Cela me parait étrange de me retrouver ici après tant d'années.

-Quatre…

-Effectivement. Je n'avais pas réalisé comme elle me manquait avant d'y remettre les pieds. Je me sens chez moi ici…

-On s'y sent bien il est vrai…

-Qui a-t-il Harry ? Tu me semble contrarié par quelque chose.

-Je ne suis pas contrarié. Cela me parait étrange. On s'est cherché pendant trois longues années et on ne s'est pas vraiment parlé. Enfin on a parlé mais pas franchement. Pas comme avant…

-De quoi veux tu que l'on parle ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais tu ne m'as pas dit ce que j'aurais voulu entendre...

-Et que voulais tu entendre ? Je n'ai rien à dire… Et toi, as-tu des choses à me dire ?

-Oui et non. A vrai dire je ne sais pas par où commencer… Il y a tant de chose à dire des choses belles comme des choses horribles…

-Mes choses horribles sont irracontables » Draco détourna son regard d'Harry se plongeant dans la contemplation de la foret interdite. « Je veux dire, j'ai tué des gens… C'est impardonnable même en temps de guerre. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'ai regretté ne pas être à tes cotés. J'ai vécu des choses terrifiantes… La souffrance est la pire des choses que l'on peut voir tu sais. Le regard suppliant d'arrêter, l'envie d'en finir ou l'espoir de survivre… Je ne supporte plus ces images qui défilent devant mes yeux, ces souvenirs violents qui refont surface… » Plus Draco parlait plus sa voie s'étouffait. Harry s'approchât de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il le forçat à le regarder mais les yeux de Draco fuyaient ceux de son autre.

« Amour, regarde moi… Je comprends tout cela… J'étais là aussi… Mon lien se faisait trop fort et je ne pouvais que céder… J'ai failli devenir fou. Je le voyais tuer, rire… Tout ce qui comptait pour lui je le recevait… J'étais lui… J'avais besoin de toi, et par malheur tu n'étais pas là. Je t'avouerai que je t'en ai voulu à une époque. Mais le fait même de t'en vouloir était au dessus de mes capacités. Quand j'ai reçu ta lettre je me suis vraiment demandé si toi tu m'aimais… Puis Severus m'a aidé à réaliser que justement c'était parce que tu m'aimais que tu étais parti, pour me protéger en quelque sorte…

-Et c'était le cas. Je n'ai jamais cherché de n'importe qu'elle façon à te faire du mal… J'agissais avec ce masque de froideur que mon père m'a appris à avoir mais au fond de moi j'hurlais, je ne désirai qu'une chose te voir. J'ai essayé du mieux que j'ai pu de sauver des membres de l'ordre leur faire comprendre que j'étais de leur coté de te dire que j'allais bien mais mon habit de mangemort empêchait cela. J'espérais que quelqu'un reconnaisse mon regard. Et même Véra ne m'a pas reconnue. Je voulais vraiment te donner des nouvelles. Je voulais rentrer te prendre dans mes bras te dire combien je t'aimais, combien tu me manquais… Quand tout a été fini j'avais honte. Et encore aujourd'hui j'ai honte. Affronter ton regard est une épreuve pour moi. Je t'ai trahis ! Je me sens coupable de tout ce qui a pu nous arriver… Je …

-Draco, si il y a un coupable, il n'est pas en cette pièce… Les coupables sont Voldemort, ton père et la presse… Voldemort pour tout ce qui a pu se passer. Ton père c'est tellement évident que je n'ai pas besoin de l'évoquer. En ce qui concerne la presse c'est la publication de l'article sur Véra et moi… Il n'y a rien n'eu d'autre qu'une partie de jambe en l'air et je crois qu'ils nous voyait déjà mariés avec une quinzaine d'enfant…

-J'ai souffert de cela… J'ai toujours espéré que tu me sois resté fidèle… Et le fait que l'on annonce dans la presse que ma meilleure amie et que le seul amour de ma vie filent le parfait amour dans les bras l'un de l'autre m'a donné un coup de poignard. Ce qui m'a fait encore plus mal c'est quand mon père est arrivé en me disant « Tu vois ils n'ont jamais eu besoin de toi… Et tu le croyais quand Potter te disait qu'il t'aimait… » J'ai cru mourir de souffrance… Et à vrai dire j'ai bien failli mourir tout court. Mais je ne comprends vraiment pas les raisons qui t'ont poussés à agir ainsi par rapport à mon père…

-Je sais que malgré tout ce qu'il a pu te faire, tu l'aimes. C'est normal c'est ton père. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de connaître mes parents… Je ne voulais pas que tu perdes ton père ainsi… Et quelque part je voulais qu'il voit combien je t'aime…

-Tu es sur de tenir à ta vie ?

-Juste pour le faire enrager et qu'il comprenne que nous séparer ne sert à rien !

-Tu sais que tu aurais fait un parfait serpentard…

-Il parait… Que ferait serpentard pour terminer une conversation pareille…

-J'imagine qu'il attraperait un Gryffondor qui passerait par hasard dans le coin et qu'il lui ferait subir les pires outrages sans se soucier de ce qui se passe au dehors… mais que ferais un gryffondor ?

-Il attraperait probablement un serpentard et lui rappellerai combien les couloirs de cette école possèdent de placards à balais… Puis il se souviendrait des raisons qui font qu'ils se trouve à cet endroit à cet instant et se dirigerait vers l'infirmerie pour savoir comment va son parrain…

-On retourne à l'infirmerie ?

-Seulement si on dort ici ce soir…

-Ca ne me pause aucun problème… » Draco et Harry sortirent de la pièce main dans la main, sachant tous les deux que quelque part, tout était loin d'être terminé et qu'ils auraient encore besoin de temps avant de se retrouver totalement.

_**§**_

RW « Vous revoilà… on se demandait si vous ne vous étiez perdu.

DM –Ron, on connaît très bien Poudlard… Tu sais que l'on a visité bon nombre de couloirs…

VW –Et de placards…

DM –Tu peux parler miss-je-suis-la-fille-du-méchant-prof-de-potion-si-vous-révélez-un-jour-ce-qui-c'est-passé-entre-nous-je-vous-promet-que-ça-finira-mal !

VW –On a dit que l'on n'en parlerait jamais !

DM –Tentation trop forte…

HP –Raconte et je te promets d'être très convaincant ce soir…

DM –Désolé Véra mais je m'incline devant la proposition qui vient de m'être faite…

VW –Faux frère.

DM –Effectivement. Donc comme vous devez vous en rappeler notre Véra ici présente a trouvé le meilleur moyen de ne pas dévoiler ses relations amoureuses… Ce moyen c'est un père possessif et jaloux. Encore plus quand celui-ci est le plus craint dans l'école ! Lorsqu'on était en sixième année, et Véra en cinquième on avait pour habitude de vider la salle commune de Serpentard d'un regard et de la squatter toute la soirée… On se racontait tout et rien c'est ainsi que j'ai appris que la miss ici présente devenue depuis une femme convenable c'est tapé près de 25 mecs dans l'année… L'année suivant comme j'étais préfet en chef on squattait ma chambre… Alors que moi j'étais sagement monopolisé par mon Harry d'amour, Mademoiselle c'est fait 34 jeunes hommes… Lorsqu'elle était Préfete en chef, là je n'en n'ai aucune idée… Mais tu ne m'as jamais dit la réaction de ton père face au petit cois en provenance d'Inde…

HP –J'avais complètement oublié…

VW –Et bien figurez vous que je l'ai reçu en même temps que le reste du courrier… Papa intrigué c'est approché pour voir qui pouvait bien m'envoyer un colis… La couverture était très belle… Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il se trouvait être dans mon dos quand j'ai commencé à feuilleter le livre et que mes joues se teintaient de rose face aux dessins explicites représentés. Il s'est approché de mon oreille et m'a demandé avec une voie étonnement gentille qui m'avait envoyé cela… Il m'a prit le livre des mains et a lu l'annotation en début que tu m'avais si gentiment laissé… 'Ma très chère petite Véra, Je te laisse deviner où nous sommes… Quelques indices : Tajmahal, aphrodisiaque, dresseurs de serpent(ard)… Je suppose que ce livre moldu va te plaire et que tu vas très vite le tester…N'oublie pas de te protéger… Je t'embrasse on pense à toi… Evite de le montrer à ce cher Sevy, il nous ferait une crise cardiaque. Drake et son Gryffondor.' Mon père est devenu vraiment énervé et m'a sorti : 'Mademoiselle Rogue puis je savoir ce qu'est ce livre ?' Je lui ai répondu franco que c'était le kamasutra et que je le lui prêterai quand il le voudrait. Et là c'est produit un évènement exceptionnel dans l'histoire des quinze dernières années de Poudlard, il a répondu 'J'enlève 90 points à Serpentard pour votre impertinence. De plus vous aurez une semaine de retenue avec le professeur Black. Et en tant que votre père je vous prive de la prochaine sortie à Pré au Lard.' J'ai eu la honte de ma vie… Pour en finir j'ai accepté ma sanction et comme j'étais avec Sirius en détention, on a bien rigolé j'ai pas fait grand-chose… Pour ça j'ai le meilleur beau père du monde…

DM –Ca commence à faire longtemps… J'espère que tout va bien…

RL –C'est angoissant cette situation mais tout va bien… Et je sens que ça ne va plus tarder… » La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

« Alors ?

VW –Toujours rien… Ca fait une heure et demie qu'on attend… On se raconte des souvenirs de Poudlard. Tu te joins à nous Hermione ?

HG –Volontiers. Vous racontiez quoi ?

RW –On disait combien Sirius était le meilleur prof de DCFM que l'on ai eu…

HP –Je me souviendrai toute ma vie de son premier cours. « Bien aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée alors j'ai décidé que l'on commencerai à travailler. Mais pas aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui on va discuter… » Et on a passé l'heure à parler de divers choses et surtout de Quiddich…

DM –Je n'avais jamais vu un prof comme lui aussi désinvolte…

VW –Ca ce n'est pas mon père… Il me fichait la frousse au début ! Au premier cours, il a dit un truc tellement méchant à Ginny que je suis allé m'excuser et que par esprit de contradiction j'ai décidé de devenir son amie…

DM –Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi vous n'avez voulu devenir mon ami en première année…

HP –Je passe mon tour je ne répond pas…

DM –Elle t'est destinée la question !

HP –ET bien tu paraissait si sur de toi trop je suppose et pour être franc tu puait le fric et vu comment tu as parlé d'Hagrid lors de notre première rencontre alors que c'est lui qui m'a appris qui j'étais réellement et qu'il me semblait être un sauveur je ne pouvais accepter… Mais tu es bien plus que mon ami… Je t'ai confié mon cœur…

DM –Vous voulez savoir quel est mon meilleur souvenir à Poudlard ? Le dernier match de Quiddich en septième.

HP –Tu veux dire celui où je t'ai laminé lamentablement.

DM –Je dirais plutôt celui où j'ai décidé de ne jamais retourner chez moi. Tu étais si beau sur ton balai tu étais si libre… C'est…

-UN GARCON !

DM –Ce n'est pas ça que j'allais dire…

SR –C'est un Garçon. Il est superbe. Il pèse 3Kg8 mesure 52 cm. Je suis Papa…

VW –Euh, tu l'étais déjà ! Et j'ai le droit de savoir le nom de mon petit frère.

SR –James, James Albus Back Rogue.

HP –James comme mon père ?

SR –Pour m'excuser. Je ne voyais rien d'autre. Et vu que c'est les grandes nouvelles ce soir. Harry, je suis ton oncle. Lily était ma sœur… »

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce en effervescence. Severus regarda Harry dans les yeux et le pris dans ses bras.

« J'ai des choses à te dire… »

* * *

Et bien il a mis une semaine de plus mais c'est du chapitre bon pas passionnant mais ça va le redevenir…

Bisous tout le monde

Bonne année qu'elle soit heureuse pour tous…

Dinoushette


	11. Tu es quoi?

Bien comme vous l'avez certainement remarqué au dernier chapitre j'ai un petit problème avec la touche L de mon clavier donc certains mots sont incompréhensibles… Et Sirius est devenu Sirius Back !!! J'ai une mauvaise blague à faire avec back mais ce n'est pas le sujet d'aujourd'hui… Oh et puis je vous la raconte …

C'est Mozart et Back qui entre dans un bistrot. Un des serveurs s'approche pour prendre commande. « Bonjour messieurs ce sera ? » Alors Back répond « un Baby » le serveur note « et pour vous monsieur Mozart ? » «Se sera un Baby comme back »…

C'était la blague du jour de dinoushette. Bon qui n'a pas rigolé ? Tout le monde c'est bien ce que je craignais à vrai dire…

Revenons à nos moutons (béééééé) euh à nos fictions… Ce petit problème doit logiquement être réglé… (Après m'être longuement expliqué avec mon clavier… et avoir accepté la proposition de mon filtre antifautes d'orthographe atitré... J'ai nommé Andadrielle... )

* * *

**RAR : **Je m'étonne toujours de chaque review que je reçois… Je vous avouerai qu'il m'arrive d'être très émue par certaine d'entre elles (à en pleurer…) un peu moins maintenant que je suis habituée à recevoir des compliments… Non, je rigole cela me touche toujours autant… Enfin je veux juste tous vous remercier revieweurs et lecteurs de vos encouragements…

_Andadrielle :_ Déjà pour commencer tu as déjà lu le chapitre, petite chanceuse… Mais c'est toujours mieux sur fanfic… Bref merci pour les compliments… pour le dernier chapitre j'ai bien rigolé a essayer de m'imaginer la partie de Remus… Tu m'as posé une question par rapport à un M-preg Drarry, Je dirais simplement que je suis encore loin très loin d'avoir fini cette fic… Alors c'est à voir… Petit indice, regarde le résumé de la fic… Je t'embrasses très fort à très vite… Bisouilles… au fait j'ai bien reçu le chp... mici!!!

_Yue-Kero :_ Me revoici pour le suite je reprends le rythme de croisière… Bref merci pour le compliment et voici les explications bonne lecture et à très vite…

_Rukia :_ Merci !!!!! Ca fait plaisir de voir que j'ai des habitués… J'espère que les auteurs sont comme le bon vin et qu'ils se bonifient avec le temps… En tout cas j'avoue que j'ai moins de problème avec AHM qu'avec AJRPTP… en tout cas merci de ta review a bientôt…

_Kyria01 :_ Merci. La suite la voici… A bientôt j'espère…

_The Koruni :_ Ma fic est un melting-pot de sentiments d'idées contradictoires… Un pale reflet de la vraie vie… C'est le but de toute fiction je pense… Même si je doute que notre chère JK accorde la moindre chance à Harry et Draco ensemble… Bref Merci de ta review et à bientôt… Bonne lecture.

_Shinobu-Sû :_ mici bicoup la suite vient pas forcement très vite mais vient toujours…

**Disclamer :** JKR est la seule détentrice des droits sur Harry Potter néanmoins Véra elle est à moi et petit James aussi ! Et pour le reste et bien la fic c'est mon œuvre enfin le vagabondage de mon esprit qui est censé travailler à autre chose en ce moment même…

**Résumé** dans le dernier épisode d'AHM : Severus venant de voir son fils James voir le jour grâce à Sirius qu'il aime de tout son cœur, annonce à Harry qu'il est son oncle sous le stupéfaction la plus totale de l'assemblée….

**NDLA :** je dédie ce chapitre au bébé de ma cousine qui est né le 5 janvier… et à mon filleul mais parce que je l'adore et que j'ai le droit de dédier mes chapitres à qui je veux… Alors je rajoute ma prof de latin-français de l'époque du collège qui malgré mes nombreuses fautes d'orthographe, m'encourageait à l'écriture… La question est avait elle raison ?… (Si vous lisez ceci, madame, sachez que malgré mes lacunes incommensurables en latin ça m'aide beaucoup !)

**READ & ENJOY

* * *

**

**CHP 10 : TU ES QUOI ?**

_SR « C'est un Garçon. Il est superbe. Il pèse 3Kg8, mesure 52 cm. Je suis Papa…_

_VW –Euh, tu l'étais déjà ! Et j'ai le droit de savoir le nom de mon petit frère._

_SR –James, James Albus Black Rogue. _

_HP –James comme mon père ?_

_SR –Pour m'excuser. Je ne voyais rien d'autre. Et vu que c'est les grandes nouvelles ce soir. Harry, je suis ton oncle. Lily était ma sœur… »_

_Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce en effervescence. Severus regarda Harry dans les yeux et le pris dans ses bras._

_« J'ai des choses à te dire… »_

Harry était stupéfixé… Pourquoi lui annonçait-il cela maintenant ? Il aurait préféré vivre avec l'horrible professeur Rogue qu'avec les Dursley haineux de la magie…

« Harry je sais ce que tu dois penser. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je ne te le dis que maintenant… Que j'aurais du t'élever mais ce n'était pas possible… Harry, ta mère n'était malheureusement pas au courant… j'ai découvert totalement par hasard notre filiation… Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui en parler… Pouvez vous nous laisser seul ? Véra ma puce tu peux rester si tu le souhaite…

VW –Non on vous laisse entre vous. » Tout le monde sortit en silence de la pièce. Draco embrassa furtivement Harry au passage.

HP « Pourquoi ? Comment est ce possible ? Tu es d'une famille de sang pur il me semble et maman était une, excusez moi pour cet écart de langage, sang de bourbe ! Et Pétunia est ma Tante…

-Et ma sœur également… Assied toi, je vais tout t'expliquer… Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer… Je vais donc partir de la rencontre avec ta mère… C'était le 1 septembre de notre première année. Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans le même compartiment, on a discuté un peu. J'ai appris qu'elle avait grandi dans une famille moldu. J'avais une impression de déjà vu comme si je la connaissais. Je me suis dis que je l'avais peut être rencontré sur le chemin de traverse avant la rentré. Et je ne m'en suis pas plus inquiété. L'été qui a suivi ma première année je l'ai passé à lire les livres de la bibliothèque familiale. Je suis tombé par hasard sur un album photo de moi enfant. En feuilletant j'ai remarqué que sur les premières photos je devais avoir 18 à 20 mois. Je me suis demandé pourquoi il n'y en avait pas où j'étais plus jeune… Je savais que mon père possédait du Véritaserum, je savais aussi que si je demandé de but en blanc à mes parents ils m'inventeraient un prétexte… J'étais supposé être le fruit d'une relation entre sang pur… J'ai donc supposé que pour avoir la vérité je devrais user de cette potion et je l'ai fait… J'ai donc appris que j'avais été adopté… Je me suis mis à chercher des renseignements sur moi, mes parents ce qui les avait conduit à m'abandonner… Alors que je cherchais infructueusement, Albus m'a aidé. Il m'a dit ou chercher. J'ai écrit à un Orphelinat sorcier qui m'a répondu qu'ils avaient permis aux Rogues de m'adopter… Je suis allé en personne, les suppliant de me donner des réponses… Je voulais savoir si j'avais encore de la famille de sang… On m'a dit que l'orphelinat nous avait recueilli à la mort de nos parents… Ils m'ont dit que j'avais deux sœurs, une sœur aînée Pétunia et une jumelle Lily. Ils m'ont dit qu'elles avaient été adoptées par des moldus mais que l'une d'entre elle était une cracmol et que l'autre devait certainement être à Poudlard… Ils ne m'ont rien dit de plus… Une semaine plus tard j'étais de nouveau au collège. Le soir du banquet de début d'année, j'ai vu ta mère et je me suis rappelé qu'elle avait une sœur qui n'avait aucun pouvoir. Je trouvais la ressemblance frappante. Les cours ont recommencés et tout est resté dans un coin de ma mémoire… Je surveillais plus ou moins Lily et ton père, qui lui tournait autour… Je n'étais pas sur qu'elle soit ma soeur mais je me voyais en un grand frère protecteur alors je me suis un peu mêlé de ce qui ne me regardait pas… En septième ton père a demandé la main de ta mère devant toute l'école dans la grande salle… Plus précisément le jour de son anniversaire et c'était le mien aussi… Dumbledore a du voir mon étonnement, il m'a demandé de passer dans son bureau. J'y suis allé il n'était pas là. Par contre mon dossier scolaire et celui de ta mère étaient posés sur sa table de travail, avec un petit mot marqué « voici la réponse à ta question ». J'ai lu nos deux dossiers. Et j'ai enfin trouvé ce que je cherchais depuis sept ans… La preuve que nous étions jumeaux…

-Pourquoi ne rien lui avoir dit ?

-J'ai tenté… Je t'avoue que Sirius m'a appris plein de choses sur Lily mais… Il y avait ton père… Il semblait me haïr… Et elle non plus n'était pas au courant de son adoption… Entre temps j'étais devenu un mangemort, Sirius m'a quitté dès qu'il l'a su, j'ai du épouser la mère de Véruca… Puis quelques temps après, je suis devenu un espion pour Albus. Mais… J'ai vraiment tout fait pour les sauver ; je me suis quasiment trahi, j'ai été puni. J'ai vraiment tout fait pour les prévenir… Leur dire que quelqu'un les avait vendu à Voldemort… Je voulais qu'elle le sache avant de mourir, au moins cela… Ce soir là, ils ont disparus… Et avec Voldemort ma punition. Je suis allé voir Albus quand j'ai appris l'arrestation de Sirius je voulais que tu vives avec moi, mais… Il préférait que ta tante s'occupe de toi… Il me disait que cela serait moins louche… Je n'étais pas de cet avis, mais avec le recul, je réalise que ça aurait été très étrange qu'un ancien mangemort, même si il était un espion pour l'ordre, soit le tuteur du 'survivant'. En plus, tout le monde voulait te préserver de ton involontaire célébrité…

-Pourquoi avoir été si dur avec moi si tu savais que tu étais mon oncle ? J'ai toujours cru que c'était du au fait que je sois 'le survivant', mais ce n'est pas ça, n'est ce pas ?

-Un proverbe moldu dit Qui aime bien châtie bien… A vrai dire je voulais que tu sois le meilleur élève de mon cours alors j'étais très stricte… Et tu ressembles tellement à James… A notre premier cour, je l'ai vu, lui, à 11 ans avec en plus les yeux de ma sœur et je me suis rappelé du pourquoi de sa mort… Je ne t'en voulais pas tu n'y étais pour rien mais c'était trop dur… Cette troublante ressemblance ne me laissais pas imaginer que tu n'étais pas lui… Je veux dire, tu sais qu'entre les maraudeurs et moi l'entente n'était pas cordiale et je n'en voulais pas à Sirius ; tu comprends pourquoi… Alors c'était si facile de t'imaginer être identique à ton père, pourtant, tu as hérité du meilleur des deux…

-Pourquoi m'en parler maintenant ?

-Je n'ai que trop attendu… Et Tu verras la meilleur raison dans quelques instants. Viens… » Severus prit Harry par les épaules et ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie.

Harry avança dans la pièce qu'il avait tant côtoyée au cours de ses années à Poudlard. Severus l'amena vers un paravent au fond de la salle. Sirius semblait dormir du sommeil du juste.

« Le réveille pas… il a besoin de beaucoup de repos…

-Ce n'était pas mon intention. » Ils s'approchèrent du Berceau près du lit. Un petit bout de cher rose était allongé. Severus ne s'était pas trompé en disant que c'était un beau bébé. Il avait quelques cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, Il était minuscule… _(Bien qu'un nouveau né de ce poids et de cette taille fasse énorme comparé aux autres…)_

« Tu peux le prendre si tu veux…

-Je peux ? » Severus acquiesça.

Harry se pencha et pris le petit paquet qui lui semblait plus léger qu'une plume. Pendant qu'il prenait le petit James dans ses bras, il se rendit compte de son désir d'enfant. A vrai dire être père ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit mais ce petit être qu'il tenait actuellement lui montrait combien il serait heureux d'en avoir un avec Draco et qu'ils devaient prochainement en parler… Il le cala dans ses bras essayant d'être le plus délicat possible. Il regarda ses toutes petites mains et se surpris à compter ses petits doigts. L'enfant bougeât légèrement dans ses bras et ouvrit les yeux. Deux petits yeux fatigués le fixaient, deux magnifiques orbes d'un vert émeraude éclatant.

« Ils sont verts ? Je veux dire comme maman et comme moi ?

-Effectivement... Exactement la même couleur… C'est pour cela que tu devais le savoir… » Harry regardait son cousin sans trop savoir que faire lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Véra entra à pas de loup… Elle s'approcha d'eux sans un bruit, Harry fit signe à Severus que sa fille était dans la pièce.

Il s'avança et la prit dans ses bras.

« J'étais trop impatiente de voir mon petit frère… » Harry s'approchât et lui montra le petit James qui conservait ses yeux verts grands ouverts.

« Je te le passe… Mais fait attention à mon cousin ! Je ne supporterais pas que tu le blesses !

-Mais bien sur mon cousin adoré… Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de te mettre en colère ! Le dernier ne s'en est pas remis… » Elle prit le nouveau né dans ses bras, la jeune femme commença un monologue d'auto présentation…« Salut petit frère… Je suis ta grande sœur… Ta très grande sœur… Je suis mariée ton beau frère s'appelle Ron, tu verras tu l'aimeras beaucoup… Et bientôt tu auras un neveu… Mais on aura tout le temps de se connaître je te le promet. » Du mouvement se fit entendre a travers l'infirmerie.

« Et moi j'ai le droit de prendre mon fils dans mes bras ? » Une voie fatiguée s'éleva du seul lit occupé

« Si tu ne m'avais pas fait le plus beau cadeau de ma vie, je t'obligerai à dormir… Mais je t'aime trop pour te forcer à faire quoique se soit… Véra tu peux

-Tiens Sirius, je te le rends… Harry tu viens avec moi, on doit parler ! » Véra et Harry sortirent de l'infirmerie rapidement laissant la petite famille faire connaissance. Un calme olympien régnait entre eux tandis qu'ils rejoignaient la grande salle où se préparait une petite fête improvisée.

Harry finit par rompre le silence.

«De quoi tu voulais parler ?

-De rien, je voulais qu'on les laisse seuls… » Le silence se réinstalla entre eux.

« Alors, il parait que nous sommes cousins…

-Apparemment. Je le savais depuis un moment déjà. À vrai dire depuis toujours. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je tentais de me rapprocher de vous à Poudlard ? Je veux dire, de vous connaître. C'est pas très logique, j'étais à Serpentard et vous à Gryffondor… Tu ne t'es jamais posé la question ?

-Pas vraiment. Je savais que ton père avait un double rôle. Je pensais que tu voulais juste être du bon coté…

-C'est un peu vrai, je voulais éviter l'amalgame Serpentard Mangemort. Mais je t'avoue que je voulais connaître celui dont mon père me parlait depuis qu'il l'avait en cours, et même avant. J'ai vu combien mon père pouvait être exigeant avec toi, je dirais même cruel parfois ; mais pourtant il t'aime beaucoup. Quand tu étais dans le creux de la vague, lui et Sirius étaient aussi mal que toi… Depuis quelques temps il se demandait, s'il pouvait te le dire… Il m'avait fait promettre de te le dire s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de t'en parler…

-Pour être franc, je ne me rends pas compte de ce que cela représente… Tout est surréel depuis quelques jours. Draco qui revient, moi qui tente tout pour que son père ne subisse le baiser, la révélation de notre relation, cette naissance et pour finir cette annonce… C'est trop… Je veux dire tout s'enchaîne à une vitesse phénoménale… Et dire qu'Hermione se marie dans quatre jours… Je vais paraître égoïste mais je suis incapable de supporter autre chose…

-Je te comprends. Je ne vous en ai jamais vraiment parlé, mais quand ma mère s'est fait tuer pour ne pas avoir rejoint Voldemort, j'ai été projeté dans les événements sans le vouloir. J'ai vécu presque la même chose mais avec des éléments différents. Je me suis retrouvé sans trop savoir comment chez mon père et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire j'ai appris que je ne retournerais pas dans mon école de sorcellerie, que mon père était un espion, l'existence de l'ordre, l'innocence de Sirius, la montée en puissance de Voldemort, l'obédience des Malfoy… J'ai dû malgré tout entrer dans le jeu, choisir un camp et malgré tout, rester la meilleure amie de Draco, la parfaite filleule de Lucius Malfoy. Mais cela n'était rien en comparaison de ce que j'ai eu la chance de découvrir le lendemain… L'homosexualité de mon père. Je m'en doutais mais entre le penser et le savoir… Enfin je me suis débrouillée comme j'ai pu. Et tu verras qu'après quand la pression du moment et l'abattement qui suit seront passé tu ne pourras plus faire autre chose qu'être heureux.

-Mademoiselle optimisme est de retour…

-Harry, personne ne mérite plus d'être heureux que toi. Et je veux que mon enfant ait un parrain toujours heureux et de bonne humeur et qui lui fait plein de cadeaux…

-Ça je peux le faire… » Ils poussèrent les portes de la grande salle.

« Et aussi, t'as intérêt de ne jamais faire le moindre mal à Draco. Il nous cache quelque chose encore… Je ne sais pas quoi, mais je le sens… Il est très fragile…

-Je l'ai remarqué mais tout est différent maintenant. Tu sais, je pense qu'il nous faudra beaucoup de temps pour se retrouver comme avant.

-Je sais que je n'ai pas a dire mon mot dans votre histoire, mais voila, vous êtes de nouveau ensemble, il s'est passé trop de chose pendant votre séparation pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Construisez sur de nouvelles fondations ne cherchez pas à retrouver celle d'avant, vous avez changé tous les deux. Et rien ne vous refera devenir les personnes d'avant.

-Je sais mais Draco m'échappe. Par moment il va être insaisissable et l'instant d'après le contraire. Je suis un peu perdu… Totalement déboussolé… Je me disais que tout irait mieux avec Draco et même si c'est le cas… Je me demande pourquoi il m'échappe tant… Et je me le reproche…

-Sur cela, je ne peux pas t'aider, c'est entre toi et lui… Je le trouve également très différent d'avant mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé c'est normal… Je crois qu'il n'y a pas que cela. Je ressens des choses étranges émanant de lui…

-Ton empathie ?

-Oui. Mais je n'arrive vraiment pas à voir ce qu'il nous cache… Il masque ses pensées dès que je l'approche. Il sait que je tente de savoir. Le problème c'est que je ne peux pas rien faire sans qu'il ne baisse la garde… Pour l'instant je vois beaucoup de déception, de tristesse… Un peu moins que lorsque je l'ai croisé par hasard l'autre jour mais il y a vraiment quelque chose…

-Je voudrais qu'il me parle mais il veut que se soit moi qui parle… Je ne sais plus quoi faire… C'est moi où tout le monde nous regarde ?

-Non tout le monde nous regarde… Je crois qu'il se demande ce que l'on prépare comme mauvais coup. » Ils se rapprochèrent du petit groupe qui s'étoffait au fur et à mesure de l'arrivée des membres de l'ordre du Phoenix. Des cadeaux s'amassaient dans un coin pendant que Molly Weasley terminait la décoration d'un énorme gâteau.

Harry lui restait soucieux. Il était un peu à l'écart de cette agitation, non pas qu'il ne soit pas heureux de la naissance de ce petit James mais les pensées se précipitaient dans sa tête avant que son cerveau n'ait pu faire le trie entre les différentes données. Il s'éloigna du bruit et de l'agitation en se dirigeant à l'extérieur vers le lac. Il s'assit sur une souche.

La lumière commençait à décliner sur l'horizon et les étoiles commençaient à scintiller dans le firmament. Un vent le fit frissonner. Il sentit une cape se poser sur ses épaules. Une odeur qu'il reconnaîtrait entre toutes, l'enrober…

« Ca fait longtemps que tu es là Draco ?

-Non, je me suis dit que tu devais avoir besoin de calme pour réfléchir. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais quand tu veux être seul et réfléchir calmement, tu viens au bord de ce lac… » Draco s'assit sur le tronc aux cotés d'Harry. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« C'est vrai…

-Une noise pour tes pensées…

-Sev' est mon oncle et je… j'ai une 'famille'… Je veux dire celui qui paraissait me haïr est en fait un de ceux qui m'aime le plus. Et je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Je ne me rends plus compte de rien… Quelque part, ce que je voulais depuis toujours vient de m'arriver, mais ça me ramène à une chose, Voldemort…

-Harry, tu n'as pas à être parfait. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es et non pour ce que tu représentes. Je n'en ai rien à faire du survivant qui doit se rendre compte de tout, qui doit tout savoir. Ce que j'aime le plus en toi c'est tout le reste. Celui que les gens ne s'attendent pas à voir. Celui avec qui je suis parti en voyage, celui qui ce matin même a quasiment demandé la grâce du pire des mangemorts… Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte de ce que tu pouvais représenter pour Severus parce que quelque part lui ne voulait pas que tu le saches. Maintenant, on a nos vies à tous les deux à reconstruire et même si cela sera dur, ce sera ensemble et avec nos familles…

-Tu crois que l'on sera heureux ?

-Tu en doutes ? Moi, pas une seule seconde. A vrai dire, la vie sans toi m'a fait réalisé que malgré tout le malheur que nous avons vécu lorsque nous étions ensemble, les morts, les blessures… Tout était plus heureux…

-Je t'aime Draco Lucius Malfoy. Et même si la vie nous a séparée un moment, ce n'est pas par hasard qu'elle nous fait nous retrouver… »Harry embrassa Draco. C'était un de ses baisers légers mais profond. Tout lui paraissait irréel, même ce baiser était irréel. Il n'était plus sur de rien sauf d'une chose que l'homme à qui il avait volé le cœur, lui avait également volé son cœur. Ils se séparèrent à regret.

« Tu crois qu'un jour, on sera libre ?

-On l'est déjà…

-Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est une vie, sans ma célébrité, sans photographe, sans ces histoires de mangemort et de tout le reste…

-Aucune chance, mais je suis prêt à surmonter tous les obstacles, à tuer des dragons à main nue, si c'est pour toi… Il y a autre chose je le sens…

-J'ai des doutes c'est tout…

-Sur nous ? » Draco semblait désappointé, sa question était sortie sans aucune réflexion préalable tel un cri du cœur.

« Oui et non. Je veux dire je crois en nous, en notre avenir commun, mais je redoute le nombre de montagnes que nous devrons surmonter… Demain, tous les sorciers seront au courant de notre relation… Et j'ai peur de leur réaction. Que ferons nous si nous sommes conspués ?

-Pourquoi le serions nous ? Les couples homosexuels sont bien acceptés dans la société… Il y a autant d'homo que d'hétéro…

-Je sais mais je redoute la suite c'est tout… J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul, si ça ne te gène pas…

-Ne t'en fait pas, je suis là. Je te laisse, je retourne dans le château. Rejoins nous vite.

-Je ne vais pas trop tarder… » Draco repartit vers le château, embrassant Harry avant de partir. Harry le regarda s'en aller. Il murmura « Mais malgré tout, c'est toi qui me donne le plus de doutes… » Il se retourna vers le lac.

Il observait l'immensité devant lui lorsqu'il remarqua un point blanc foncer sur lui. Il ne bougeât pas et tendit le bras. Sa chouette se posa délicatement sur son bras et lui tendit la patte. Il attrapa le pli et l'ouvrit.

_« Monsieur Potter,_

_Je sais que vous ne m'adorez pas et je dois vous admettre que c'est réciproque. Je dois également vous dire que je désapprouve votre engagement auprès de mon fils Draco… Néanmoins je me dois de vous remercier pour ce matin et je crois que je devrais pour Draco essayer de vous connaître._

_Je sais qu'il sera dur que nous nous entendions réellement. C'est pourquoi je désirerais m'entretenir avec vous en privé dès que vous serez disponible. Vous n'aurez qu'à m'informer du lieu et de la date préalablement. Cependant je souhaiterais que cela se fasse dans les plus bref délais et que vous n'informiez pas Draco._

_Je voulais également vous inviter mais cette fois ci, tous les deux, à venir dîner au manoir. (Il serait mieux que cela se déroule après notre rencontre.) Nous pourrons ainsi tous s'entretenir sur l'arrivée prochaine de l'enfant. Ma femme désirant que Draco et vous participiez activement à l'arrivée de celui-ci._

_Dans l'attente de votre réponse, monsieur Potter._

_Sincèrement_

_Lucius Malfoy »_

Il ne manquait plus que cela, une invitation de Lucius Malfoy… Il plia la lettre la mis dans sa poche. Il commençait réellement à penser que le monde ne tournait plus très rond… Lucius Malfoy, ex-mangemort, son peau père honnis, l'homme qui doit certainement le haïr le plus au monde lui proposer de se voir et de parler calmement. La seule idée qui lui passait actuellement dans la tête était « et la marmotte met le chocolat dans la papier d'alu ». De plus ce dernier, même s'il ne le disait pas clairement l'acceptait comme faisant parti de la vie de Draco et de sa 'famille'… Vraiment plus rien ne tournait rond…

* * *

Je ne pensais pas vous en dévoiler autant mais j'ai commencé le chapitre suivant et ça ne collait pas… Bref j'espère que vous avez aimé ce que je vous ai fait ce coup ci… Parce que j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle… Je vais devoir mettre de côté quelque temps mes fics pour me consacrer plus profondément à mes études… Cependant j'essayerais d'up dater le plus souvent possible… Enfin quand j'aurais des chapitres de prêt…

Bon bien c'est tout…

Gros ziboucs, à très vite…

Dinoushette…

PS : phrase du jour une review par jour, fait le bonheur de vos auteurs…


	12. Qui a dit que trois ans n'est qu'une gou...

Salut mes lecteurs adorés…

Bien voici de quoi vous faire plaisir… Un petit chapitre de rien du tout, sans aucune importance… Bon c'est juste un chapitre qui n'influencera que faiblement la suite… Mais peut être contient t'il la solution à la faim dans le monde ou encore comment éviter les catastrophes nucléaires ou tout simplement des réponses à des questions en rapport avec le dernier chapitre… Bon en fait il est trèèèèèèèès important….

Pour ceux que ça intéresserait, je tiens à revenir sur mes paroles à la fin du dernier chapitre, JE NE PEUX PAS ET NE VEUX PAS ARRETER DE FIQUER… Est-ce grave ? Ma réponse à ceci est ambivalente. Oui, car je devrais passer ce temps à travailler et non parce que j'adore ça, et parce que les cours c'est prise de tête, et parce que je ne peux pas laisser mes persos dans une impasse… Bref, je vais garder le même rythme voire même l'augmenter…

Une dernière chose, merci anda pour les corrections… C'est toujours un plaisir de travailler avec toi…

**RAR :**

_Xena :_ alors comme ça t'es une petite nouvelle et bien tu es tombé sur la bonne fic (lol) Il y a énormément de très bonnes fics… Tu m'as demandé des titres… dur, dur comme question. Celles que j'adore en ce moment c'est Dragon apprivoisé, Milk is my sugar, l'ange qui naîtra de nous deux, et plein d'autres je te conseilles celles d'Ivrian (qui écrit formidablement bien) et mon orgueil surdéveloppé mais qui ne se prend jamais au sérieux te conseillera les miennes… Surtout celle-ci et les OS… Autrement merci de m'avoir reviewé. Et bonne lecture …

_Shinobu-sû :_ Merci. Bon sinon pour et si les maraudeurs avaient crées Poudlard… Ne crie pas je travaille dur dessus mais……. Le temps n'est pas extensible… En plus j'ai un peu de mal avec l'histoire en ce moment (de la fic) Je pars énormément sur le Drarry et oublie le reste bref… En tout cas j'ai une info rien que pour toi… Au prochain chapitre il y aura Ron et Hermione… Je te promet sur l'honneur que ça arrive très vite !

_Vert émeraude :_ Merci et ne t'inquiète pas je n'arrive jamais à m'arrêter je tape ceci du train alors c'est pour dire même dans le train je ne m'arrête pas !

_Rukia :_ Moi perfectionniste ? Non juste à peine… Je suis incapable de relire mes fics parce que je critique tout ce que je fais… Comme on me l'a déjà dit (trois personnes qui ne se connaissent pas) En plus de ressembler à Hermione tu es aussi perfectionniste et chiante qu'elle (Je vois pas la ressemblance physique sauf les cheveux mais ça compte pas si ?) En tout cas je tape ja tape et je surcharge de travaille ma bêta !

_Kyras01 _Et bien je suppose que c'est ce que tu attendais… un chapitre !

_The Koruni :_ Lucius le méchant est il de retour ? A voir… à lire… Mais prépare ton paquet de mouchoir j'avais placé la fic en Drame et ceci prend tout son sens dans ce chapitre. Pour la publication d'un Drarry… Non merci ! Faut payer les droits d'auteur et de publication et tout… Ce serait trop cher pour mon porte monnaie…

_Andadrielle :_ Quoi pas de reviews ? LOL… Je reçois pas mal de mails de ta part en ce moment, je te surcharge de taf surtout pour ce chapitre… Alors comme ça tu es distraite lorsque tu m'envoie des mails ? Bien ! Pour répondre à ton mail suite à la correction de ce chapitre (T'es vraiment une chanceuse tu sais !) Bref Merci mais ne trouves tu pas que c'est un peu trop ? Je veux dire tout ce qui leur arrive ? Enfin tu me comprends… Mais bon tout finira bien de toute manière… merci pour tout. Je t'adore…

**Disclamer :** Qui ne s'est jamais demandé ce que serait sa vie avec un peu de magie. On a la chance de pouvoir vivre par procuration ceci alors MERCI JKR… Bon ceci dit je ne suis pas à son niveau qui malgré des énormes fautes dans l'intrigue (MAIS POURQUOI SIRIUS ?) est loin d'être égalé par moi ! En tout cas sont à moi : Véra, James, certains lieu, et… et… et l'intrigue !

**Résumé :** Pourquoi une ombre noire plane au dessus de leur tête… Pourquoi Draco met du gel dans ses cheveux (non pardon c'est le résumé d'une autre fic)… Pourquoi Draco reste distant… Pourquoi l'auteur raconte des trucs inintéressants…

**READ ENJOY

* * *

**

**CHP 11 : QUI A DIT QUE TROIS ANS N'EST QU'UNE GOUTTE D'EAU DANS LA VIE ?**

Allongé dans son lit, la tête d'un Draco endormi sur son torse, Harry contemplait le plafond _(Ce qui devient une habitude dans mes fictions…)_ magique de l'appartement de Gryffondor. Il regarda l'heure, sa montre affichait 2H34min. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sortit un paquet de cigarette. Il s'en alluma une.

Des volutes de fumées se formaient éparses autour d'eux. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Malfoy père lui écrive… De quoi diable voulait-il lui parler ? En bon gryffondor curieux et courageux il avait répondu prestement et lui avait donné rendez-vous ce matin même dans le manoir Malfoy. Enfin, courageux, faut pas exagérer… Il était terrifié et mort de trouille à l'idée de rencontrer son beau-père et surtout à l'idée de se retrouver face à la presse matinale, et enfin de se retrouver face à son beau-père désormais officiel qui aura lu la presse matinale…

Il éteignit sa cigarette, déplaça légèrement Draco et sortit de la chambre. Il se retrouva dans le salon et s'assit dans un des moelleux canapés de la pièce. Il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'unà n'importe qui, du moment qu'il pouvait parler. Enfin… tous sauf Draco. Le seul problème est de trouver quelqu'un d'éveillé à 3H00 du matin et qui ne soit pas complètement saoul suite à la 'petite' fête… Il attrapa la carte des maraudeurs seul outil fiable.

Il observa la carte plusieurs points semblaient se mouvoir dans les locaux de l'école. Il y avait les jumeaux et Ron qui étaient dans la grande salle accompagnés de quelques aurors de l'ordre certainement pas en état d'avoir une discussion censée. Rémus était dans sa chambre de nouveau remplaçant du prof de Défense, qui a le droit à un congé parental, et en compagnie de Tonks. Hermione était occupée avec Charly. Véra parlait avec son père dans l'infirmerie et bien que l'idée de les rejoindre lui vienne en tête, il ne s'y aventura pas. Son regard se posa sur la cabane d'Hagrid qui était vide puisqu'il se trouvait être dans le parc avec Madame Maxime. L'envie d'aller parler à Trelawney encore dans sa salle de classe ne le ravit pas et tourna son regard vers le bureau de son ancienne directrice qui n'y était pas puisqu'elle se trouvait être dans la chambre du directeur Dumbledore qui lui faisait les cents pas dans son bureau. Et pour son grand malheur, le seul qui en dehors de Severus, Remus et Sirius savaient l'aider, enfin… pas toujours…

Il laissa un mot à Draco et sortit de l'appartement baguette devant lui à éclairer son chemin, se rappelant quelques sorties nocturnes fortes amusantes en septième année. Il se dirigeait dans les couloirs et débouchât enfin sur la grande statue qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial. Et comme toujours, dans les moments où le besoin de parler à Dumbledore, de l'informer de quelque chose ou de simplement venir le voir pour lui donner le bonjour… Il n'avait pas le mot de passe. Trifouillant avidement dans son cerveau fatigué de ne pouvoir dormir, il cherchait un mot de passe éventuel….

« Fizwizbiz… Chocolate Frog… Sorbet citron ? Putain qu'est ce qu'il est encore allé prendre comme mot de passe… Sugar is my addict ? Pomme d'amour ? Abricot sec? Barbapapa? Nougat? Calisson ? Christmas chocolate plump pudding? Berlingot citrouille? J'abandonne… Tant pis…" Harry se retourna et alors qu'il allait partir, il croisa Rusard.

« Potter, que faites-vous ici ?

-Et bien, je ne suis plus élève ici, alors je me balade autant que je veux... Et je dois parler immédiatement à Dumbledore. Mais je n'ai pas le mot de passe. Peut être pourriez-vous me le donner ?

-C'est dommage que vous ne soyez plus à l'école, je ne peux pas vous accuser de quelques méfaits… Enfin… Le mot de passe c'est 'Papy Dumby'…

-Merci monsieur. Au fait, comment va votre chatte Miss Teigne ?

-Toujours pareil… Elle n'est plus la même depuis quasiment 5 ans désormais… Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé… » Harry sentit tout à coup ses joues se fendre d'un sourire incontrôlé, son esprit tentant de réprimer un fou rire. Les images du jour funeste où miss teigne perdit l'esprit…

_§_

…_Flash Back…_

_« Non Draco, je ne suis pas claustrophobe, tu en doutes encore… Alors, avoues-tu que les gryffondors sont plus patient que les serpentard ?_

_-Non, Parce que si je ne t'avais pas attrapé et amené dans ce placard tu m'aurais certainement envoyé Hedwige pour que je te rejoigne plus tard. Je me trompe ?_

_-Pas vraiment… Je suis trop faible face à toi ne serait ce que pour passer trois jours sans sexe… » Un placard, deux amoureux et une seule possibilité… _

_Une porte… du sexe passionné… Une porte qui supporte de moins en moins deux corps actifs… _

_Une chatte qui passe dans le couloir vide où se trouve le placard occupé…_

_Un gond qui lâche… une porte qui s'écroule… Harry et Draco qui se trouvent actuellement nu parterre dans le couloir stoppé en pleine recherche spirituelle… _

_Une chatte qui en voit trop a son goût et s'écroule. (NDLA : petite nature va…)_

_« Drake ça va ?_

_-Oui mais on devrait s'habiller avant que quelqu'un décide de passer ici… Non pas que je n'apprécie pas ton corps nu devant moi… » Ils attrapèrent leurs uniformes et les enfilèrent rapidement_

_« Draco, C'est quoi ça ?_

_-Ca quoi ? La boule de poil toute moche ? _

_-Merde, c'est miss teigne… _

_-Elle est morte ? Je ne vérifierais pas, je te laisse le faire et prévenir Rusard si c'est le cas…_

_-Je ne pense pas que se soit le cas… Donne-moi ma baguette. _

_-Tiens. _

_-Merci. Inervatus. » Le chat se met à bouger, deux soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre. « Je ne pensais pas le dire un jour mais merci mon dieu, elle est en vie…_

_-Harry, C'est normal qu'elle vienne se frotter à nous comme si elle était en manque de câlin ?_

_-Je sais pas mais je reste pas contrôler que tout va bien chez elle… Je n'imagine pas ce qui nous serait arrivé si elle était morte… » Des bruits de pas se firent entendre au loin. Draco répara la porte d'un sort… Ils décampèrent bien vite… Les jours suivants confirmèrent que Miss teigne avait subit des dommages cérébraux et qu'elle ne serait plus jamais le pire chat que la terre n'ait jamais eu à porter…_

**§**

« Vous trouvez cela amusant Potter ?

-Loin de là... Bien, vous m'excuserez, je dois aller voir Albus. Merci pour le mot de passe… » Rusard reparti seul à travers les couloirs de l'école pendant qu'Harry révélait le mot de passe et pénétrait enfin dans l'antre directorial. Il grimpa rapidement les marches et se trouva dans la pièce où il avait passé plus de temps que tout autre élève de l'école et qui, dit-on, serait un jour son bureau…

« Albus. Excusez-moi de vous déranger à une heure si tardive mais j'aimerais vous parler… Vous parler comme je parlerais à mon grand-père…

-Que se passe-t-il Harry ? Tu as des problèmes ? Tu veux un thé ? Sert toi en bonbon au citron. Poppy essaie de me faire arrêter le sucre mais elle ne réussira pas à trouver mes planques…

-Non merci. Voila, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. Car comme toujours, j'accumule les problèmes. _(NDLA : Chers lecteurs prenez une grande inspiration et dites ce qui suit d'un seul tenant) _Bien, suite à ce qui s'est produit au ministère, la presse c'est emparée du scoop et va révéler ma relation avec Draco. Bon j'avoue que ça me fait plaisir que l'on n'a pas à se cacher mais je ne crains les réactions des gens… Et surtout la sienne… Je dois voir le père de Draco demain mais je ne dois pas en parler avec Draco et je suis mort de trouille… J'étais moins paniqué à l'idée de me retrouver dans le manoir Jedusor et en tuer le propriétaire…

-Bien assied toi et calme toi… Respire et recommence ton récit depuis le début, tu as été si rapide que je n'ai rien compris…

-Je dois voir Malfoy demain matin… j'angoisse un peu… Je veux dire, il ne m'aime pas énormément…

-Quel doux euphémisme ! Dis-toi qu'il n'a pas le droit d'utiliser de magie et que bien qu'il fût le plus haut placé des mangemorts il n'en est pas moins le père de Draco et qu'il ne voudrait pas faire de tort à son fils…

-On parle de Malfoy… Il ferait tout pour que Draco soit de nouveau le petit chiot obéissant qu'il était en cinquième…

-Je ne sais pas… Je pense que s'il veut te parler, c'est pour te donner une chance de te connaître. Alors toi aussi tu devrais lui en laisser une.

-Je sais mais ça ne m'empêche pas de penser qu'il aurait toute possibilité de me tuer… Je veux dire que je suis celui qui a tué son maître… Et même si je lui ai évité de devenir un légume, il reste le passé et j'ai peur… Je ferais tout pour Draco et je ne peux pas l'obliger à choisir entre moi et sa famille.

-Tu as complètement raison… Tu ne peux pas le lui demander… Et je sais que pour toi, la famille est quelque chose de spécial alors accorde leurà lui comme à Narcissa, une chance.

-Je me demande vraiment pourquoi il ne veut pas que Draco soit au courant…

-Sur ce point je ne peux t'aider… Je ne le connais pas assez pour savoir ce qu'il pense mais j'ose espérer que c'est pour te proposer une trêve…

-Je l'espère aussi mais je redoute cette rencontre.

-Harry, tu vois cette chose sur cette étagère ?

-C'est le choixpeau…

-Il me semble qu'il t'a placé à Gryffondor, comme il y avait placé tes parents et tes grands-parents avant toi et ce sur des générations… Tu es l'héritier de Gryffondor que diable. En plus, tu as tué un des plus grands mages noirs, alors ce n'est pas ton beau-père qui va te faire reculer ? Je me trompe ?

-Et bien…

-Harry Potter ! Tu veux que je te parle comme je parlerais à mon petit-fils… Alors tu vas prendre ton courage légendaire à deux mains, aller voir ce mangemort et lui dire que Draco c'est ta vie » C'était la première fois que Dumbledore haussait la voix sur lui et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de la contredire.

« Vous avez raison Albus… Je ne dois pas me laisser abattre. J'ai retrouvé Draco et rien ne nous séparera de nouveau… » Harry se leva et sortit du bureau étrangement soulagé d'avoir parlé de son entrevu du lendemain. Néanmoins Morphée ne se décidait pas à lui rendre visite… Il décida donc de rejoindre la grande salle et de s'amuser un peu…

**§**

Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul qui ne trouvait pas le sommeil. La fête battait encore son plein. Charly et Hermione avaient rejoint le reste des personnes éveillées et essayaient de convaincre Ron d'aller se coucher. Les jumeaux étaient debout sur une table dansant en rythme sur « Enjoy the silence » de Dépêche Mode. Bill semblait un peu dans les vaps pendant qu'il parlait à Ginny. Certains membres de l'ordre semblaient être rentrés chez eux et ne restait que la dernière génération, celle ayant participé aux cours de défense d'Harry en cinquième année. Seamus s'approcha d'Harry titubant légèrement.

« Salut 'Ry.

- Seam, je ne t'avais pas su ce soir. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien et toi ? Tu veux une coupe de champagne ?

-Non c'est bon merci. Tu deviens quoi ?

-Rien de spécial… Je travaille et j'ai demandé à Parvati de m'épouser. Et comme Dean et Padma également, on fera ça le même jour… Bref… Et toi les amours ? Une belle donzelle à t'elle succombée à ton charme ?

-Ben, j'ai quelqu'un mais cette personne ne supporterait pas que tu la qualifies de Donzelle…

-J'ai le droit à un scoop ?

-De toute manière tu l'aurais su demain… C'est Draco…

-Malfoy ? ... Tu veux dire que… Ben c'est cool. Enfin, c'est un peu un mangemort…

-Non, il n'est pas ce que tu crois… On s'aime. Et il était du mauvais coté par obligation, il n'a jamais voulu devenir un mangemort… Et pourquoi on parle de cela on est là pour faire la fête non »

Harry s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce et prit une bière au beurre… Il resta parler, un moment, avec ses anciens camarades avant de retourner auprès de son compagnon dans sa chambre. Il était heureux de leur avoir annoncé l'importance de Draco dans sa vie avant qu'ils ne l'apprennent par le biais de la presse. Neville lui révéla qu'il le savait depuis la septième année car il les avait surpris dans un coin de couloir à s'embrasser mais qu'il avait préféré garder cela pour lui, et Harry l'en remercia. C'est donc heureux qu'il s'endormit au côté de Draco.

**§**

Il se réveilla trois heures plus tard et se leva prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Draco. Il alla se doucher, s'habilla et laissa un petit mot disant à Draco de le rejoindre vers midi à la boutique, lui disant de ne pas passer avant prétextant qu'il devait voir des fournisseurs le matin même et qu'il avait oublié de le prévenir...

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Harry n'aimait pas, c'était mentir à Draco… Enfin ce coup-ci il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il descendit au petit déjeuner dans la grande salle où Fred et Georges dormaient allongés sur la table des gryffondors. Il s'installa et un copieux petit déjeuner apparu devant lui. Il avala rapidement un café, mangeât quelques toasts. Il sortit de la pièce et rejoignit Pré au lard. Il transplanna à la boutique et laissa un mot pour ses amis. Il monta dans son bureau et ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir le journal. Il s'assit quelques instant à son bureau se concentrant sur sa magie comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il avait peu dormi. Quelques minutes plus tard il se leva.

Il alluma un feu dans la cheminée, prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et cria 'Malfoy Manor' avant de sauter dans le feu.

**§**

Il arriva dans un salon immense. Tout en luxe et sobriété. Un elfe de maison apparu devant lui.

« Monsieur Potter, mon maître monsieur Malfoy, vous attend dans son bureau, suivez-moi… » Harry suivi l'elfe sans rien dire. Il traversa plusieurs couloirs. Cette maison lui paressait être un parfait labyrinthe. L'elfe le laissa devant une porte et disparu.

Il hésita quelques instant, puis se résolu à frapper à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit après que la voix de Malfoy eut résonnée de l'autre côté.

« Bonjour Potter. Je constate que vous êtes ponctuel.

-Je déteste perdre mon temps à attendre alors j'estime que la moindre des choses et que j'arrive moi-même à l'heure. » Harry observa la pièce, elle était de bonne taille. Malfoy se tenait derrière un énorme bureau en ébène. Un des murs était couvert d'une bibliothèque. Ce bureau revêtait une ambiance froide et intimidante. Harry était vraiment mal à l'aise.

« Ceci vous honore. Asseyez-vous je vous en prie. » Malfoy désigna un siège faisant face au bureau derrière lequel il se trouvait être. Harry s'assit. « Désirez vous boire quelque chose ? Thé, café… »

-Rien merci. Vous m'avez demandé de venir et me voici, je me doute que ce n'est pas pour échanger des civilités…

-Effectivement. Je voulais simplement discuter de Draco avec vous. Je sais qu'entre nous l'entente sera difficile, mais je pense que si chacun de nous y met du sien, nous pourrions éviter des altercations.

-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous. Je ne pense pas que nous affronter en permanence soit la bonne solution. Ce que je vous propose, c'est de laisser le passé où il est et d'avancer. Bien sûr, il est impossible d'occulter le passé mais je pense que nous devrions éviter de parler de cette Guerre.

-Je le pense également. Je voudrais que nous discutions de Draco. Malgré tout ce que l'on raconte sur moi, je m'inquiète énormément pour lui. Je me rends compte que j'ai mal agit envers lui et envers vous, et je le regrette. Mais c'est ainsi. Je suppose qu'il vous a raconté les véritables raisons de son départ, du moins j'ose l'espérer…

-Il l'a fait.

-Vous savez, je n'ai aucune excuse. J'étais aveuglé par la cupidité, le pouvoir. Et je me rends compte maintenant que Draco a souffert de cela. Quand je l'ai enlevé, je n'étais pas moi-même. Ma femme et moi n'avions de nouvelles de lui depuis une année… alors j'ai engagé un détective qui l'a retrouvé. Quand il m'a dit qu'il était avec vous, je n'ai pas su me contrôler. Je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal. À vous également. Et plus que vous n'osez le penser…

-Comment cela Être séparé de Draco m'a fait plus de mal que tout. Mais je me suis battu pour lui. Et maintenant qu'il est de nouveau à mes côtés, plus rien ne nous séparera…

-Excusez-moi de vous poser cette question je sais qu'elle est indiscrète et… Enfin, Draco vous a-t-il tout raconté sur ces trois années ? Je veux dire par là…

-Je sais ce que vous voulez dire. Vous vous demandez, si je le trouve plus distant qu'il ne l'était avant, si je me demande s'il me cache des choses… Et pourquoi il refuse de me parler. Que l'on reste sur la défensive ; que le passé nous rattrapera un jour si nous ne nous parlons plus… Et bien c'est le cas… Drake n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un qui se confie facilement… Il m'a fallu six années pour voir qui il était… Mais cinq secondes pour devenir fou de lui… » Harry regarda Malfoy. Malgré son masque de froideur, il semblait triste, le regard ailleurs, voilé de tristesse. Il regarda Harry quelques instants. Ses yeux voici la seule chose qui le trahissait. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes et d'amertume. Harry fut étonné de ce regard.

Un silence gênant s'empara d'eux, Malfoy soupira cherchant quelque part à se donner du courage.

« Bien voilà Harry. » Ce dernier sursauta. « Permettez-moi de vous appeler Harry. Je dois vous dire quelque chose. Je sais que Draco ne le fera pas et je ne peux pas continuer à vous appeler par votre nom… Considérez-vous comme le bien venu ici. Je ne vais pas faire l'irascible père toute ma vie… Bien, comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai aucune idée de quoi Draco vous a parlé ou pas parlé… Mais le connaissant, il ne vous aura pas dit cela…

-Dites moi ce qui se passe, je vous en prie. C'est grave, je le sens à votre regard... Les yeux ne mentent pas et votre regard me dit que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle pour vous, comme pour moi.

-Harry, je ne sais comment vous le dire. Ne m'interrompez pas s'il vous plait, c'est suffisamment difficile d'en parler. Voila, j'ai été un sombre crétin toute ma vie et je ne vous empêcherai pas de le penser. Enfin, j'ai brisé vos vies. Plus rien ne sera comme avant, malheureusement. Il y a des ombres que l'on peut oublier et d'autres qui malheureusement ne s'effaceront jamais. Vous venez de me dire que vous trouviez Draco distant. À vrai dire, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il se passe derrière les portes closes mais… Enfin voila… Draco est arrivé violement ici. Il m'a supplié, a murmuré votre nom pendant des heures et des heures, et après un très mauvais traitement, il a accepté de LE rejoindre… C'est à ce moment-là que tout a commencé. Il était malade. Suffisamment pour que ma femme s'en inquiète. Elle s'inquiète de tout… Mais plus qu'a l'accoutumé. Un jour, il a passé sa journée au lit, chose qu'il ne ferait pour rien au monde. Il semblait aller très mal, il ne dormait pas depuis plusieurs jours et passait ses journées à pleurer. Il avait des nausées, et se laissait dépérir. Enfin une des personnes que je côtoyais était médicomage, je lui ai demandé de passer osculpter Draco. Quand il est venu, celui-ci dormait et tant mieux d'ailleurs. Il fit quelques examens et le trouva en bonne forme générale. Une chose attira son attention… » Lucius fit une pose et alluma une cigarette et tira dessus « Il ne me dit rien sur le moment me demandant de l'appeler lorsque Draco s'éveillerait. Je l'ai fait trop inquiet pour mon fils unique. Le lendemain matin, il revint avec les analyses faites la veille qui confirmèrent son diagnostique. Draco portait votre enfant. » Lucius releva le visage vers Harry qui était abasourdi par la nouvelle. « Ne pensez pas que j'ai fait quoi que se soit pour nuire à l'enfant… » Harry s'enrobait d'une aura étrange. Perdu. Des larmes inconscientes tombaient de ses yeux. Il était incapable de penser. Malfoy, quelque peu inquiet de l'état du jeune, continua malgré tout son récit. « Draco, lui, le soupçonnait. Et il s'en voulait de tout. De vous avoir trahis vous et l'enfant. De ne pas être 'assez fort'. Il sombra rapidement dans la dépression. Un jour, le Lord nous avait appelé et Draco ne venait pas. Bien sûr, j'avais étouffé l'affaire mais je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse quoique se soit contre lui ou contre l'enfant. N'imaginez pas une seule seconde que cela soit du au fait que se soit votre enfant et que j'aurais pu le livrer à Voldemort. J'aime Draco et j'aimais déjà mon petit-fils… Enfin, ce jour là, je me suis inquiété de ne le voir arriver. J'ai transplanné dans sa chambre, celle-ci était scellée d'un sort puissant et je l'ai trouvé allongé inconscient par terre tenant une petite fiole dans sa main. Il y avait une lettre pour vous, elle disait qu'il ne serait jamais père s'il devait l'être sans vous et qu'il préférait mourir. J'ai appelé le plus rapidement possible le médicomage qui l'avait vu quelques jours avant. Il a tout fait pour soigner Draco, mais il avait prit un puissant poison, et il a perdu l'enfant. Depuis, il n'est plus le même, il est là mais ailleurs, présent et absent, vivant et mort… »

Harry semblait apathique, l'aura l'enrobait et éclairait la pièce d'un bleu très foncé presque noire. Un vent froid balaya la pièce faisant frissonner Malfoy. Une tasse éclata. Les livres de la bibliothèque volaient à travers la pièce. Une litanie venant mourir sur les lèvres d'Harry. Malfoy du tendre l'oreille pour entendre « Et je n'étais pas là pour lui. » Harry se balançait d'avant en arrière sur son siège les yeux hagards. Un mur se fissura. Il se leva, pensant marcher, mais lévitant. Il se tourna vers Malfoy. Il remarqua tout de suite que celui-ci allait mal, très mal. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que noirs.

Et là Malfoy fit quelque chose que personne n'aurait pensé possible un jour. Il se leva, contourna son bureau essayant d'éviter de se faire assommer par un des tomes de l'encyclopédie Sorcière en 50 tomes et sera Harry dans ses bras.

« Tu devais le savoir. Excuse-moi pour le mal que je vous ai fait à tous les deux… » Harry sombra dans une transe apathique.

§

_(Et si j'arrêtais là ? mais non voyons, je suis gentille…)_

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Une odeur de médicament flottait dans l'air. Des voix feutrées se laissaient entendre derrière la porte. Il se sentait pâteux, comme un lendemain de fête. Sa tête le tiraillant de tous les côtés. Il ne se sentait pas très bien à vrai dire. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il enfila ses lunettes posées à coté de lui. Pendant un moment, il crut être à Poudlard mais lorsqu'il observa la pièce, il réalisa le contraire. Ces lieux paraissaient effrayants. Il se trouvait dans une pièce aux murs blancs. Le sol était d'un bois brut et foncé. La porte était capitonnée. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre et pourtant une lumière quasi solaire illuminait la pièce. Un lit en fer blanc trônait vide à coté du sien. Tout faisait penser aux hôpitaux psychiatriques des années trente.

Il se sentait trop faible pour se lever mais une chose hantait son esprit, Draco. Il devait s'inquiéter, ils avaient rendez-vous pour manger… Il s'aventura donc hors du lit et se rendit bien vite compte qu'il était bien trop faible pour tenir debout. Il se rallongeât.

La porte s'ouvrit. Une petite infirmière aux cheveux roux et au visage familier finirent de confirmer ses doutes sur les lieux dans lequel il se trouvait être…

« Harry. Tu es réveillé. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Euhça a été mieux mais ça va… Je suis à Sainte Mangouste je suppose… J'ai fait quoi ce coup-ci, je ne me rappelle de rien de précis…

-Tu nous as fichu la trouille, tu sais. Tu as passé quasiment 37 Heures dans le coma. Bois ça, tu te sentiras mieux après » Ginny lui tendit une petite fiole. Il ingurgita difficilement le contenu. « Je sais ce n'est pas très agréable…

-Si je comprends bien ce que tu m'as dit j'étais dans le coma… C'est arrivé comment exactement?

-Et bien, tu étais déjà dans le coma lorsque tu es arrivé. C'est Malfoy qui t'a amené. Il n'est pas parti depuis d'ailleurs. Enfin, il nous a dit que tu avais eu un choc psychologique et que tes pouvoirs se sont emballés. Il est vraiment inquiet pour toi…

-J'ai du mal à le croire… Inquiet pour moi ?

-Nous aussi on a du mal à le croire. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit avant d'aller le voir ? Surtout à Draco. Il est comme un lion en cage… Il peste contre son père, insulte tout le monde et j'ai bien failli lui foutre une claque pour qu'il me laisse entrer. Mais la vraie question est que t'as dit Malfoy pour te mettre dans cet état ?

-Draco… Je dois parler à Draco…

-Je n'ai le droit de laisser entrer personne tant que tu ne nous as pas dit ce qui c'est passé, tu pourrais faire une autre crise… Que t'as t'il dit ?

-Ce n'est pas important…

-Si ça l'est… C'est suffisamment important pour que tu perdes tout contrôle sur ta magie… Tes pouvoirs ont failli te tuer… Alors c'est important. Il faut que tu parles à un psychomage.

-Gin, ce n'est pas d'un médecin dont j'ai besoin. C'est de Draco… Je parlerais à ton psychomage une fois que j'aurais parlé à Dray… Laisse moi le voir je t'en prie…

-Tu me le promets ?

-Oui…

-Bon d'accord mais pas longtemps… Je vais le chercher. »

Ginny sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle avança jusque la salle d'attente. Elle entra. Immédiatement Ron vint à sa rencontre, Draco leva sa tête vers elle. Severus et Lucius étaient en pleine discussion.

« Alors ? Il va mieux, il s'est réveillé ? Je peux aller le voir » Draco fondit en larme.

« Calme-toi Draco. Il est sortit du coma et veux te voir… Ne reste pas trop longtemps. Un mage va passer le voir. Et s'il te trouve j'aurais des problèmes…

-Ok. Merci Ginny. » Draco sortit de la pièce comme une fusée sous le regard étonné des aînés qui n'avaient pas suivi la conversation.

**§**

« Salut toi…

-Mon amour… Ton père m'a tout dit… J'aurais aimé être là pour toi ... Je… je… je n'étais pas là pour te protéger… je… » Harry fondit en larme vite suivi par Draco.

-Harry tu n'y es pour rien je suis le seul coupable. J'ai tué notre enfant…

-Ne dit pas cela. C'est faux… Tu n'y es pour rien… Je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre. Même si on n'était plus ensemble, je t'aurais suivi…

-Il me hante Harry. Je ne peux pas vivre avec ça. J'ai eu la chance de pouvoir tout effacer, repartir à zéroêtre quelqu'un d'autre. Et j'ai tué ma seule chance. J'aurais aimé mourir avec lui…

-Heureusement que tu ne l'as pas suivi…

-Regarde ce que je t'ai fait… Tu es dans un lit d'hôpital à cause de moià cause de ma bêtise, de mon idiotie, de ma lâcheté… J'aurai dû te le dire. Tu n'aurais pas dû l'apprendre comme cela… Je comprendrais que tu ne veuille plus…

-Ne dis jamais cela. Tu es tout pour moi… Il est hors de question que l'on se sépare. Les événements ont étés tels que nos vies n'ont pas étés faciles. Et on est loin d'en avoir atteint la moitié… Et je peux te dire que mon avenir, je ne le vois pas dans les cartes, dans les feuilles de thé et autre ; je le vois dans tes yeux… Je sais que cela fait quasiment trois ans que ça c'est passé mais pour moi c'est tout nouveau… Alors, on va faire notre deuil ensemble, maintenant. Je veux qu'on vive heureux, qu'on ait des enfants… Et tout ceci je ne peux le faire sans toi… Il nous faudra du temps mais on le prendra…

-Je m'en veux tellement… Mais tu as raison. J'ai passé trois années en enfer et depuis quatre jours, j'ai l'impression de renaître… Je ne suis rien sans toi… On va apprendre à dépasser les démons du passéà faire avec… Aide moi…

-Je serais toujours là. Je ne te quitterais jamais. Je veux connaître ta famille, en faire la mienne. Je veux que toute la terre sache combien je t'aime… Si je n'ai pas réussi à contrôler mes pouvoirs, c'est parce que j'étais rendu à un point tel que je devais me vider de tous mes sentiments contradictoires… Ton père a eu de la chance, j'aurai pu le tuer… Je suis comme une cocote minute à magie, quand je suis en surpression, la soupape saute… Et parfois, je me fais peur à moi-même.

-Je crois que l'on doit se reconstruire l'un avec l'autre… Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. » La porte s'ouvrit.

« Je sais que vous devez encore avoir des choses à vous dire mais le mage arrive, Draco, tu veux bien me suivre » Draco ne répondit pas regarda Harry, un regard qui veut dire bien des choses, et sortit de la chambre.

* * *

End of the chapter…

Bien que puis je ajouter ? Vous avez utilisés combien de paquet de mouchoir ? Moi un grand nombre pour l'écrire (je ressens ce qu'ils ressentent… Quand ils pleurent, je pleure… pas tout le temps quand même)

Petit racontage de ma vie qui va vous paraître inintéressante au possible… Tout à l'heure dans la rue j'ai vu Lucius… Enfin pas lui ni l'acteur qui l'interprète dans le deux mais un sosie très ressemblant… Il était grand élancé blond au possible, le port altier, le visage angélique mais ses yeux bleus étaient profonds ; il devait avoir entre 30 et 40 ans… Bref le parfait sosie… de plus il portait un long duffle-coat noir et un costume noir sur chemise noire et enfin et là, c'est le summum une canne avec un pommeau d'argent (non ce n'était pas un rêve) la seul ombre au tableau son fils était brun… Bref en tout cas, je change totalement de point de vue sur Lucius… Il n'est plus le méchant papa ni le vieux beau gosse qui en fait devient vieux et con… Mais quelqu'un de presque bien!

Sinon… ben…. Rien…. à très vite les p'tits choux pour un chapitre plus joyeux !

Dinoushette

Si à l'occasion vous désiriez laisser un petit mot je suis pas contre


	13. une folle en blanc

Bien comment dire… On ne tue pas l'auteur pour le retard dans la publication… Enfin voila vous savez ce que c'est on est en vacances on fait un peu trop la fête puis faut reprendre les cours et tout donc… Bref voilale chp…

**RAR:**

_Natalia:_ et bien comment expliquer? Toute cette fiction provient des méandres de mon esprit tourmenté et tordu… en fait pour les POV J'aime bien en faire… Avant je n'en faisait pas trop et je suis tombée dedans mais je pense qu'il y en aura moins désormais la preuve… Et je vais axer un peu sur d'autres perso c'est prévu donc ne t'en fait pas… en tout cas je te remercie et bonne lecture de la suite…

_Xena:_ Faut pas être timide…surtout avec moi… J'espère que les fics t'ont plu… les miennes sont pas terrible je trouve mais bon c'est ainsi… Merci de ta review et bonne lecture.

_Kyras01:_ ne t'inquiète pas… Harry va s'en sortir… Bref, je suis contente que mon Lucius te plaise. D'ailleurs il me plait beaucoup comme cela… D'ailleurs il va bientôt faire son grand retour je n'en dit pas plus… Bonne lecture

_Vert émeraude:_ Laissons la nature et le temps décider de la possibilité de conception d'un Potter-Malfoy… N'empêche tu as une bonne déduction si tu t'en doutais… parce que je n'avais pas laissé beaucoup d'indice… En tout cas bonne lecture…

_Shinobu-sû:_ Ben en fait j'ai pas vu le temps passer et du coup ben je tarde et je n'ai pas pu publier avant et tout ça ne m'en veux pas… en tout cas merci de ta review… Bonne lecture à bientôt

**Disclamer **Merci JKR et Vivement le 16 juillet… Sinon ben un gros merci à ma Bêta que j'adore…

**Résumé** Quand on apprend des mauvaises nouvelles, de la bouche de son beau père on s'emporte…

**READ & ENJOY

* * *

**

**Chp 12 : Une folle en blanc **

Allongé dans leur chambre, Harry dormant profondément à ses côtés, Draco l'observait, tout en lisant un livre. Il s'en voulait. Il en avait voulu à son père mais après avoir parlé à Harry et au psychomage qui avait demandé à lui parler, il en était venu à la conclusion que son père avait bien fait de tout révéler à Harry. Cependant, la culpabilité le tiraillait toujours autant.

Harry était sortit quelques heures plutôt, aidé par Ginny qui pu influencer les médecins. De plus, il ne voulait rater le mariage de sa meilleure amie pour rien au monde. Draco, lui, avait garanti aux mages qu'il ne quitterait pas Harry d'une semelle et qu'il le forcerait à rester se reposer au maximum…

Pourtant Draco restait soucieux pour Harry, surveillant chaque respiration, chaque mouvement… Et ce malgré la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Du bruit au rez-de-chaussée le fit extraire de sa relecture du petit prince. Il descendit voir.

Hermione était là, effondrée dans un des canapés, en pleurs… Draco, malgré sa grande envie de lui dire de le laisser seul, se rapprocha d'elle.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

J'en ai marre…

De quoi ?

Je me marrie dans 15 H et rien n'est prêt !

Tu t'es encore énervée contre Charly je suppose.

Il est si calme ! Mais il ne se rend pas compte que dans 14H57 min…

Vous serez devant l'hôtel…

Exactement !

Tu vas commencer par sécher tes larmes… Ensuite, tu vas prendre une grande inspiration et tu vas me dire pourquoi tu te marrie avec lui… Et bien sur sans réfléchir aux réponses.

Ben, je l'aime et je ne peux pas vivre sans lui et je suis enceinte…

Quoi ?

Je l'ai appris hier. Il n'est pas au courant à vrai dire, tu es le premier à savoir…

J'en suis heureux mais tu devrais le lui dire… Crois moi… » Le visage de Draco se voilât. Son regard s'embruma de larmes.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ca ne va pas ?

Si, si, ça va… Je suis heureux pour vous…

Il y a autre chose ! Ce qui fait que nous nous inquiétons pour toi… Je sais que je ne suis pas celle à qui tu viendrais te confier en premier lieu, mais tu peux me parler si tu veux… C'est par rapport à la guerre, à Harry, à vous deux ? Je suis prête à tout entendre, si tu le souhaites…

Tu ferais mieux de rentrer voir Charly. Et de tout lui dire… T'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer demain...

Harry va comment ? Ron m'a prévenu qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital…

Mieux. Il dort. Il a pris une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Draco, je ne peux pas te forcer à parler mais je reste ici tant que tu n'iras pas mieux… Je ne peux pas te laisser seul comme ça …

Hermione… Je…

Oui ? » Draco éclata en sanglot. Hermione le prit dans ses bras.

« Pleure, si tu en as besoin. Il y a des choses qui font mal…

J'ai… Pourquoi… Pourquoi c'est si dure la vie ?

Parce qu'on a pas eu de chance. Parce qu'on a été projeté dans une guerre. Parce que la vie est injuste… Mais parfois si belle…

Pas pour moi.

Pour tout le monde elle est belle. Même si on ne se rend pas toujours compte. Il y a un coté positif dans presque tous les événements qui nous arrive. » Hermione se mit également à pleurer.

« Et toi pourquoi tu pleures ?

Parce que j'ai des regrets. Parce que je n'arrive pas à vous aider… Parce que je suis naze et que j'arrive à rien. Parce qu'on ne m'as pas livré ma robe… Et que le gâteau est rose… »Draco esquissa un sourire.

« Le gâteau est rose, et alors ?

J'aime pas le rose…

On le changera de couleur, ce n'est pas un problème… Et pour le reste je te conseille une bonne nuit de sommeil. Tout te paraîtra différent demain.

Et toi ?

Moi, je… Ne t'inquiète pas… Je serais là demain…

C'est pas cela que je veux dire… Et tu le sais très bien.

Peut être qu'un jour cela ira mieux… Peut être que demain le monde me paraîtra différent.

Quelles sont tes ombres ?

Pardon ?

Je sais qu'on a vécu une guerre, mais une ombre plus grande encore que la déception et que l'infortune plane autours de toi…

C'est trop dur…

Encore plus lorsque l'on ne dit rien…

Je n'ai pas pu en parler à Harry…

Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais je ne suis pas lui…

J'ai fait la pire des bêtises au monde. C'est tout… Et c'est un châtiment trop dur à supporter… La vie est un cadeau et une déchirure quand on vous la reprend. Je ne devrais pas t'en parler…

Continu, je t'écoute…

J'aurais voulu lui dire. Le vivre avec lui et être heureux… Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage. J'ai fuit devant mes responsabilités. Il me dit que je ne suis pas coupable. Mais je le suis… Je n'aurais jamais pu croire que cela puisse arriver… Mais c'est ainsi une bonne fée c'est penchée sur nous mais avec elle un cortège de magie noire…

Comment cela ? Si Harry te dit que tu n'est pas responsable c'est qu'il a raison… Je lui fais pleinement confiance sur ce point… Il est arrivé quelque chose que seul l'amour et la magie permettent de produire, n'est ce pas ?

Oui. Il y a trois ans… Et je l'ai tué…

Ne dit pas cela… Tu ne l'as pas tué… Même s'il n'est pas là. Il vivra toute la vie à vos cotés. Je sais que c'est dur, je suis passée par là. Seul Molly et Charly sont au courant. Le corps peut mourir mais pas l'âme… Je sais qu'il te hante tous les jours, mais il faut réussir à surpasser sa culpabilité. Moi j'ai perdu mon 'ange' à cause d'un doloris… Charly ne savait pas pour l'enfant et quand je lui en ai parlé, cela faisait près d'un mois et bizarrement un peu de ma culpabilité c'est envolé. Je me rends compte que jamais je ne ferais ce deuil. Je pense que c'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui ça ne va pas. J'ai peur de le perdre celui-ci… C'est ridicule et je le sais, mais c'est ainsi… Jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans me dire : « Aujourd'hui, il aurait tel age… ».

Hermione, je… Tu n'y étais pour rien, tu as subi un sort. Moi c'était un peu volontaire même si c'était moi que je voulais tuer…

Tu sais, on se doutait que… Vous ne pouvez pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Harry a essayé de… » Hermione fit une pause les larmes redoublèrent. « Se suicider… » sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. « Et je m'en veux tous les jours de ne rien avoir vu venir, de ne pas avoir agi avant... Je sentais que tu étais pareil, on le savait tous. Et heureusement que tu n'as pas réussi, parce que tu ne nous aurais pas sauvé se soir là… et que l'on aurait pas cette conversation…

Comment sais tu que c'était moi ?

Véra… On était piégé toutes les deux, sans toi, on ne s'en serait jamais sortie. Et elle t'a reconnue. On n'a jamais rien dit ni à l'ordre, ni à Harry… Tu sais ce soir là, j'ai réalisé combien la vie était fragile et qu'il fallait en vivre chaque instant ! Je n'ai pas réalisé sur le moment que c'était toi. J'ai pensé à des espions mais je préférais imaginer t'imaginer en méchant ça faisait moins mal… Mais une fois que l'on est rentrée et que Véruca m'a dit t'avoir reconnu, je me sentais doublement coupable…

Et pourquoi ? Tu n'y es pour rien…

Je t'ai vu partir avec ton père je me suis dit que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter, que tu serais revenu très vite… Bref, j'ai vite réalisé mon erreur. Mais il était trop tard. Ensuite, je me suis dit que tu avais dû regagner ton rang, que le vil serpentard n'étais pas si loin en fait, mais quand tu nous as sauvées, j'ai bien vite réalisé que je…

Hermione, c'est plus compliqué que cela… Et maintenant on ne va réécrire le passé… Il y a un avant et un après, pour certain plus facile que pour d'autres. Tu sais si vous n'aviez pu vous échapper du piège tendu ce soir là, ce n'est pas Harry qui aurait tué Voldemort mais moi… » Hermione laissa éclater quelques rires.

« Tu aurais eu du travail…

Mais je l'aurais fait. Loin de moi, l'idée de te chasser, mais retourne voir Charly et dit lui ce que tu dois lui dire…

T'as raison. Au fait Draco… Je suis contente que tu puisses être là demain.

Moi aussi. Bonne nuit… » Hermione se leva et attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Elle la lançât dans l'âtre et disparut.

Draco se leva et monta les escaliers. Harry dormait toujours. Il attrapa sa cape et retourna au rez de chaussée. Il attrapa son paquet de cigarette et sortit dans le jardin.

Les étoiles étaient hautes dans le ciel. Il s'allongeât dans l'herbe contemplant ainsi le ciel des premiers jours de l'été. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit dans l'herbe fraîche.

_**§**_

Il se réveillât quelques heures plus tard frigorifié mais en forme. Le soleil l'entourait de ses rayons. L'aurore parsemait encore le ciel de sa couleur extraordinaire. Hermione avait raison, tout pouvait sembler différend d'une minute à l'autre. Il observa un moment la beauté de cet instant magique. Il savait que ce ne serait qu'éphémère, que cet instant qui a beau se répéter chaque jour est un des plus brefs.

Il s'enroula un peu plus dans sa cape, le vent venait glisser sur lui pour lui prendre toute chaleur. En cet instant, rien sur cette terre ne lui semblait plus important que le soleil, base de toute vie.

Une paire de bras vint lui enrouler la taille. Son autre soleil l'avait rejoint et en cet instant précis, il était heureux, simplement heureux.

Harry s'assit derrière lui sans quitter ce contact protecteur. Ils étaient bien. Aucun mot ne fut échangé… leurs gestes tendres parlaient pour eux.

En cet instant, les problèmes étaient bien loin.

Ils s'abandonnèrent là dans les bras de l'autre. Ils ne firent qu'un dans la plénitude de ce levé de soleil.

**§**

« Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ? » Ron tournait en rond dans la salle commune des gryffondors. « On avait dit à 8H il est quasiment 9H ! On a plein de choses à mettre en place…

Dans ce cas, descend aider, si il y a tant de choses à mettre en place, plutôt que de tourner en rond à t'énerver sur l'absence d'Harry et Draco. J'ai vu Draco hier soir et je pense qu'ils doivent être en grande discussion…

Hermione, tu les connais aussi bien que moi et je ne pense pas qu'ils soient en 'grande discussion'… J'en ai marre, je vais les chercher. Quitte à en perdre toute faculté visuelle… » Le portrait de la grosse dame pivota laissant apparaître Harry et Draco plus rayonnant que jamais.

HP « Chercher qui ?

RW –Vous, mais ce n'est plus la peine, vous venez d'arriver… Et avec une heure de retard !

DM –Ron, on se calme, je comprendrai très bien que se soit Hermione qui nous engueule de ce retard mais ce n'est pas le cas donc…

HG –Ne t'avance pas trop quand même, je serais tolérante pour cette fois seulement. Au fait, ça va mieux qu'hier on dirait…

DM –Tu avais raison, le monde peut sembler différent le lendemain… Et pour toi ?

HG –Disons que tu avais raison et qu'aujourd'hui tout sera parfait…

HP –C'est quoi ces cachotteries ?

DM –Je te dirais plus tard… Bien, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de baguettes en trop pour aider à tout mettre en place. J'y vais.

HP –Attends, je viens avec toi.

DM –Non, tu dois te reposer. Et je te rappelle que tu n'as pas le droit de lancer un seul sort pendant trois jours. Fait comme pendant ta scolarité, assied toi dans ton fauteuil favoris et ne fait rien !

HP –Pardon ?

DM –Bon ben j'y vais… À plus tard. » Draco repassa la porte laissant le trio le plus connu de Poudlard se reformer.

HP « Je n'ai pas rêvé, il a bien prétendu que je ne faisait rien quand j'étais en cours…

RW –Euh… oui. Bon, je dois rejoindre mes frères avant le grand conseil fraternel d'avant mariage… » Ron sortit laissant Hermione et Harry seul.

HG « Mais il disait cela pour te charrier… Fait pas cette tête.

HP –Je me vengerai !

HG –Harry, vous n'êtes que deux gamins tous les deux…

HP –Ce n'est pas vrai ! En tout cas, c'est une très belle journée pour un mariage…

HG –Tout le monde me dit cela… Moi j'angoisse et voilà… Ma robe n'est toujours pas arrivée… Mais tout va bien… Je me marierai en petite culotte et tout sera parfait… avec un gâteau rose immonde !

HP –On reste calme… Je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser de magie pour te contrôler… Donc, je te conseille de respirer… et de te relaxer ! Rien de grave ne va arriver aujourd'hui, tout va bien se passer, tu va voir… » Le portrait pivota encore une fois laissant entrer Ginny et Véra en pleine discussion houleuse, suivies par une Molly Weasley en pleine réflexion…

MW « Hermione ma chérie, ne panique pas… Y'a pas de raison de paniquer…

VW –À sa place, je paniquerais grave, je baliserais grave, j'engueulerais tout le monde…

MW –Merci de m'aider Véra…

HP -Vous ne m'aidez vraiment pas, j'essayais de la calmer justement…

HG – DITES MOI CE QUI CE PASSE PLUTOT QUE DE DISCUTER DE MOI COMME SI JE N'ETAIS PAS LA ! Vous avez gagnés, je suis très énervée… Que se passe t'il ?

GW –Y'a un petit problème avec ta robe…

HG –Elle n'est toujours pas arrivée ?

VW –Euh, c'est presque cela… Comment dire… On est passée à la boutique…

HG –ET ?

MW –Ma puce ce n'est pas grave on va trouver une solution…

HG –Pardon ?

VW –Y'a pas de robe…

HG –QUOI ? PAS DE ROBE ET JE VAIS METTRE QUOI MOI ? SANS ROBE DE MARIAGE JE NE SUIS PAS UNE MARIEE ! J'ANNULE LE MARIAGE ! ALLEZ PREVENIR CHARLY, IL N'Y AURA PAS DE MARIAGE… »

_**§**_

Harry plus téméraire des gryffondors n'ayant jamais existés, s'éclipsa rapidement de la salle espérant trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait soit calmer la folle furieuse qui lui sert accessoirement de meilleure amie soit le sauver de la folie qui le gagnait également…

Il rejoignit la grande salle et montant sur la table des professeurs, la seule toujours à sa place.

« QUELQU'UN AURAIT IL VU UN WEASLEY MÂLE DANS LE COIN, OU MONSIEUR ET MADAME GRANGER ? DRACO MALFOY ? » Il s'époumonait ne pouvant faire un sort pour l'aider à accroître le volume de sa voix.

« BON, C'EST PAS QUE J'ENNUIE TOUT LE MONDE MAIS C'EST VRAIMENT IMPORTANT… ET URGENT… LA MARIEE EST DEVENUE FOLLE ET IMPOSSIBLE A TENIR ! DES MORTS SONT À PREVOIR… » Par moment être le héros n'est pas vraiment utile, surtout quand on n'a pas le droit de lancer le plus simple des sorts. Mais avoir grandit au milieu des moldus aide parfois… En tout cas, pour les ruses de base…

«ON A PERDU TOUTES LES CAISSES DE CHAMPAGNE ! ON A DECIDE QUE TOUT LE MONDE BOIRAIT DE L'EAU ! CA VOUS VA ? » Et là l'incroyable se passa, l'ensemble des personnes présentes se retournèrent vers Harry.

Tonks s'approcha d'Harry les yeux écarquillés. « C'est vrai ?

HP –Non, pas du tout, mais on a une énorme problème ! Je dois absolument trouver Charly et ses frères, les Granger et Draco…

NT –J'ai vu partir les jumeaux vers la tour d'astronomie, il me semble… J'ai parlé à Draco, il m'a parlé d'une affaire urgente de gâteau… Les Grangers sont dans le parc et parlent avec Arthur… Pourquoi ?

HP –Pas le temps de t'expliquer… Va chercher les Grangers et Arthur, amènes-les à la tour Gryffondor. Le mot de passe c'est Ready or not. Tu sauras en arrivant… C'est Hermione. J'y vais c'est vraiment urgent… » Harry descendit de la table et partit en courant sans plus d'explications.

Quelques minutes plus tard, et après une course effrénée dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il arriva à la tour d'astronomie.

« Désolé de vous interrompre, mais c'est urgent tout le monde dans la tour Gryffondor ! Hermione est devenue folle, impossible à contrôler…

BW –Ca ne peut pas attendre 5 minutes ?

HP –Ca dépend si vous voulez que Poudlard soit rayé de la carte… Mais je vous conseille d'y aller rapidement…

CW –Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il se passe quelque chose de grave ?

HP –Tu la connais… Elle parle d'annuler le mariage…

CW –J'y vais tout de suite… On finira cette conversation plus tard…» Charly partit en courant sans demander son reste… Laissant ses frères le regarder partir…

HP « Vous m'excuserez, je vais aller chercher Draco. Vous nous rejoignez à la tour gryffondor… » Harry repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu mais ce coup-ci en direction des cuisines. Il chatouilla la poire, le tableau pivota.

Draco se tenait devant un gros gâteau et lançait plusieurs sorts.

« Tu veux nous empoisonner ?

Très drôle… Non, Hermione n'aime pas le rose et comme le gâteau est rose je change la couleur du dit gâteau…

C'est plus le moment… Y'a beaucoup plus grave… Y'a pas de robe… On rejoint tout le monde à la tour gryffondor suit moi… » Ils sortirent de la pièce.

« Explique…

Y'a eu un problème à la boutique ou elle a pris sa robe, et y'en a pas de prévue… Elle veut annuler le mariage…

QUOI ? On a encore le temps de lui trouver une robe convenable. Je connais quelques sorts de transformation et d'ajustement pour les vêtements…

Tu me fais peur par moment, tu sais… Tu connais cela d'où ?

Comment crois tu que j'ai toujours des vêtements ajustés à mon superbe corps ? Mon secret c'est ma mère. J'ai dû les savoir avant d'entrer à Poudlard pour avoir l'air toujours parfait en toute occasion…

Et on peut faire une demande express à la salle sur demande…

On va lui trouver une solution. »

Quelques instants plus tard, ils entraient dans la salle commune. Hermione pleurait dans les bras de sa mère, Charly tentait par tous les moyens de la calmer. Les Weasley parlaient avec Tonks et le père d'Hermione. Ils avancèrent vers le petit groupe pour savoir ce qu'ils avaient pu manquer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Dumbledore.

AD « Que se passe t'il ? J'étais dans mon bureau lorsque les tableaux m'ont prévenus d'un problème. Peut être puis-je être utile à quelque chose…

HG –Ca dépend si vous savez coudre… » Les larmes d'Hermione redoublèrent.

RW « Ne te met pas dans cet état Mione. On va trouver une solution…

AD –Que se passe t'il ?

MW –La boutique de mariage de Pré au lard n'a pas enregistré la commande de sa robe de mariée voilà ce qui se passe…

AD –Allons Hermione, nous sommes à Poudlard… Il y a toujours des solutions ici… Et rien n'est impossible avec un peu de magie… Et de bon sens…

HP –Justement avec Draco, on réfléchissait en vous rejoignant et on se disait que comme la salle sur demande trouve tout ce que l'on cherche. Pourquoi ne pas lui demander ce que toi tu veux…

CW –Harry à entièrement raison ; comment n'y avons-nous pas pensés plus tôt ?

HG -Tu crois ?

CW –Si je t'ai demandé de m'épouser, ce n'est pas pour que tu renonces aujourd'hui…

HG – Tu as raison…

CW –Bien maintenant que ceci est réglé. Tout le monde retourne à son poste ! Juste une question… Qui a les alliances ?

VW –C'est moi ! Non pas que je ne fasse pas confiance à mon mari qui devait s'en charger mais elles sont plus en sécurité avec moi…

AD –Je vois que tout se règle… Si vous me cherchez je serais dans mon bureau… »

_**§**_

Quelques heures plus tard tout allait pour le mieux. Ils étaient tous dans le parc, espérant la rapide arrivée de la mariée.

Elle remonta l'allée principale au bras de son père et arriva devant l'autel. Elle était superbe dans sa robe blanche. Ses cheveux avaient été discipliné avec trois tonnes de potions de lissage et retombait en de magnifiques boucles. Ron du même se gifler mentalement plusieurs fois pour que sa mâchoire reste en place.

Monsieur Granger confia sa fille à Charly et la cérémonie commença. Ils se jurèrent amour et fidélité puis scellèrent leur vœux par la magie liant leur sang et leur vies ensemble. Tout se termina par un baiser amoureusement échangé.

Harry, le témoin d'Hermione, rejoignit bien vite Draco. Ils avancèrent un peu vers le lac.

« Très belle cérémonie.

J'aimerai avoir un mariage comme celui-ci enfin sans virer total barjot…

Serais ce une proposition monsieur Malfoy ?

Oui et non. Oui parce qu'un jour on se mariera j'en suis certain et non parce que je ne me sens pas encore prêt.

Je suis d'accord avec toi. D'accord, on s'aime mais cela fait à peine une semaine que nous nous sommes retrouvés. C'est un peu tôt pour décider de se lier jusqu'à la mort…

Exact.

Mais si on me demande avec qui je sauterais le pas je n'ai pas à réfléchir, c'est avec toi !

Au fait comment te sent tu ?

Parfaitement bien… Mes pouvoirs reviennent très vite… Et ma baguette me titille…

Harry, tout de même, des enfants pourraient t'entendre. » Une voix venait de s'élever à coté d'eux.

HP « Mais il n'y a que toi cher parrain qui y voit des propos détournés… Je parlait de mes pouvoirs… Et toi tu as repris de forces ?

SB –Je ne peux pas bouger le petit doigt sans que Sev' me dise « tu devrais te reposer » donc être debout et faire la fête ça fait du bien… James est un petit ange…

DM –Ca changera très vite, j'en suis sur… Sirius attention ton bourreau arrive…

SR –Sirius tu ne devrais pas rester debout trop longtemps et toi non plus Harry…

SB –Sev' je t'adore, tu le sais mais par moment tu es… comment dire ? Chiant, énervant, et totalement et définitivement exaspérant.

DM –C'est un serpentard !

HP –Ce qui veut dire que tu n'es pas mieux…

DM –Au moins, je le reconnais…

SR –Le repas ne va plus tarder à être servi de toute manière…

DM –Ca tombe bien, j'ai une faim d'ogre. » Ils remontèrent vers les tables installées dans le parc.

Le repas se passa bien et Hermione remerciât énormément Draco du changement de couleur du dessert (de rose à blanc nacré).

Le bal se déroula dans la grande salle. Harry et Draco passèrent leur soirée à danser ensemble sous le regard enjoué des personnes présente. Puis, vint le moment où les jeunes mariés décident de s'éclipser…

Évidemment, Hermione n'oublia pas le rite du bouquet jeté à travers les filles célibataires et bonnes à marier…

« Bien que toutes les célibataires ce rapprochent… Je vais jeter mon bouquet. » Un attroupement de fille se forma au milieu des convives jouant des coudes espérant qu'Hermione les voit et soit bonne lanceuse. Malheureusement pour elles la mariée avait prévu autre chose… Hermione remarqua Ginny et lui fit un gros clin d'œil… Personne ne remarqua que plusieurs baguettes avaient étés sorties de leurs rangements…

Elle se retourna ne voyant pas où elle lançait le bouquet qui atterrit miraculeusement dans les bras de Draco…

Ron, Véra, Hermione et Ginny se lancèrent des sourires complices. Remus Lupin se tourna alors vers son voisin qui n'était autre qu'Harry.

« Alors c'est pour quand ? »

* * *

Bon je n'aime pas tout ce qui a été tapé mais j'aime bien la fin… Et vous? 

Prochain CHP très vite… Ce sera un peu différent…

A très vite j'espère, ça dépendra des cours….

Bisouxxxxxx Dinoushette

PS: Si par hasard il vous prenait une envie subite de me laisser une review je ne suis pas contre…


	14. le pouvoir des fleurs

Bonjour tout le monde!

Honte à moi sur 10 générations… Impardonnable ! Je suis impardonnable je n'ai rien publié sur cette fic depuis un petit bout de temps et je m'en excuse… (Entre les examens et une baisse d'inspiration, beaucoup d'autres fics en cours…) Bref voici un nouveau chapitre un peu court mais un chapitre quand même

**RAR: **

_Rukia: (HEY! sa farte? Trop cool se chap! Vivement la suite! (Et nan tu ne rêve pas! c encore et tjr moi! T'inkiéte...et pas décidé a te laisser en paix! lol) bon et ben on se retrouve au chap 14? Ok? A pluch'!)_ Bon alors je m'excuse sincèrement de la lenteur de cet up date mais en tout cas merci de ta review. Bisous et bonne lecture

_Shinobu-sû:_ (_salut ça va? Ta fic est tjs bien; j'attends la suite avec impatience maintenant publie la suite vite please...)_ Alors je continue mes excuse pour ce gros retard… en tout cas merci et bonne lecture…

_Vert émeraude:( ptdr! J'adore trop la fin! Mais comment dire? Tu es sadique! Comment peut tu finir la scène comme ça? Franchement! Mdr enfin bon j'ai adoré! Très bon le coup du bouquet! J'ai hâte de lire la suite!) _Bon alors je m'excuse du retard! Pour le sadisme c'est une deuxième nature chez moi! Enfin si je suis aussi sadique en fin de chp c'est pour mieux commencer le suivant… En tout cas bonne lecture…

_  
_**Disclamer:** toujours la même chose je n'ai aucun droit…

**Note:** vous remarquerez qu'il n'y a pas eu de correction de faites… A vrai dire ma bêta ne me donne plus de nouvelles elle doit être en vacances… Alors comme j'en ai marre d'attendre je publie mais je mettrai le chp corrigé dès que possible

**Histoire:** et si tout pouvait être comme avant? Quelles sont les ombres sur le tableau blanc de l'avenir? Pourquoi est ce si dur de revenir? Slash Drarry (et autres couples: SR-SB. CW-HG. RW-VR...) M-preg.

**Résumé des derniers chapitres**: Harry pète un câble à cause de Lucius qui fait des révélations sur Draco. Hermione est déclarée complètement barge le jour de son mariage… En tout cas l'amour est dans l'air…

**READ & ENJOY

* * *

**

**CHP13 : LE POUVOIR DES FLEURS**

_Hermione se retourna ne voyant pas ou elle lançait le bouquet qui atterrit miraculeusement dans les bras de Draco…_

_Ron, Véra, Hermione et Ginny se lancèrent des sourires complices. Remus Lupin se tourna alors vers son voisin qui n'était autre qu'Harry._

_« Alors c'est pour quand ? »_

HP « Euh…

RW « Ben oui c'est pour quand le mariage ? T'es le seul du 'Potter's Gang' qui reste à marier… Et blondinette sera parfait pour toi…

DM «GRANGER ! Tu es où ? GRANGER !

VW « C'est Weasley maintenant.

DM « WEASLEY ! Il faut qu'on parle !

GW « Tu veux le ou laquelle ?

DM « HERMIONE !

HG « Oui, qui a-t-il Draco ?

DM « C'est quoi ça ?

HG « Mon bouquet de mariée ce qui signifie que vous allez…

DM « Rien du tout ! Tu vas relancer ce putain de bouquet parce que je suis loin mais alors très loin d'être une demoiselle ! Je veux bien avoir un mec que j'aime et tout… mais je te garanti que je suis un mec !

HP « Je le confirme, j'ai vérifié ce matin…

DM « Merci Harry. Euh non en fait, tais-toi. Alors, Hermione on fait quoi ? Remus arrête de rire ce n'est pas drôle. Sev' c'est quoi ce sourire sur tes lèvres ?

SR « Moi ? Non tu dois rêver…

SB « C'est quoi le problème, je n'ai pas suivi…

HG « Draco sous entend que j'ai des doutes sur sa virilité… Je sais que cette tradition concerne les jeunes filles mais ne te sens pas visé. Tu sais bien que malgré mon penchant pour les études, celles de sport n'ont jamais été mon fort… Ne doute pas de toi ainsi, on est très heureux pour Harry et toi…

SB « N'empêche, c'est pour quand le mariage ?

SR « On pourrait faire ça le jour du baptême de James.

RL « Bonne idée…

VW « Attendez au moins que j'ai accouchée ! Draco tu ne m'as pas demandé mais je serais ton témoin que tu le veuille ou non.

RW « Harry, je serez le tient enfin si tu le veux…

HP « On verra Ron… Euh non, enfin…

DM « Pas de mariage ! Au secours…

AD « Si vous voulez je célébrerai la cérémonie… Je serais très heureux de vous unir…

DM « Avec tout le respect que je vous doit Directeur, LA FERME ! Ecoutez tous… Comment dire… Ce n'est pas facile. IL N'Y AURA PAS DE MARIAGE ! Harry suit moi… Je dois te parler seul à seul… » Ils regardèrent le couple sortir de la grande salle.

VW « Vous croyez qu'on en a fait trop ?

SR « Si tu veux mon avis je ne crois pas… Au fait, on recommence quand ?

RW « Très vite… On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait se passer entre eux deux tant que mariage ne les liera pas jusque leur mort. Personnellement je n'ai pas envie de revoir Harry comme il était il y a encore une semaine…

RL « Nous non plus… Nous non plus… »

§

_Dans les appartements de Godric Gryffondors…_

« Ils sont tarés ! Complètement tarés !

« Draco, je te rappelle qu'ils l'ont toujours été…

« Oui, mais avant ils se contrôlaient…

« Calme toi un peu… C'était une blague c'est tout. Hermione n'a pas fait exprès et le reste était une plaisanterie… Enfin j'espère. Pourquoi as-tu réagi si vivement ?

« Je ne sais pas du tout… Leur réaction m'a énervé, mais je n'en reviens pas de ma réaction à vrai dire, tu vas rire, mais j'étais content de recevoir ce bouquet…

« Je crois que je vis vraiment entouré de tarés… Même toi !

« Non, j'ai eu l'impression que tout mes problèmes étaient résolu quand j'ai reçu ces fleurs… Enfin ce qui s'est passé entre nous… Je crois qu'on devrait parler…

« C'est ce qu'on fait…

« Non, on discute. On discute depuis que l'on est de nouveau ensemble mais nous n'avons pas parlé de nos problèmes… Regarde hier tu étais à Ste Mangouste parce que j'ai été incapable de t'avouer la vérité.

« N'y repense pas…

« Harry. Si on n'en parle pas maintenant on n'en parlera jamais, tu le sais bien… Je n'ai pas envie que nous rompions à cause de cela… je veux profiter du temps qu'il me reste a vivre avec toi… Et ça commence par parler de nous… De tout ce qui nous a séparé… Et nous devons affronter la réalité, on doit arrêter de se cacher derrière des masques.

« Je n'aime pas reparler du passé, il est où il est…

« Je veux simplement que l'on parle de ces trois années. Je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé Harry. J'ai été lâche, je le reconnais. Je ne me suis pas battu comme j'aurais du le faire… Je me suis laissé mourir à cause du remords que j'éprouvais. Je me suis empêché de vivre… Je ne veux pas que cela recommence.

« Moi non plus. Je ne veux pas que l'enfer revienne me rendre visite…

« Très bien… Alors puisque tu as l'air décidé à ne rien dire je commence… Comme tu le sais, mon père m'a enlevé. Il m'a torturé et tout, enfin le plan classique du grand méchant mangemort… Enfin, j'ai préféré ne pas m'accrocher à la vie… Pendant trois années j'ai tout fait pour ne pas vivre… Mais à chaque fois, je n'avais le courage d'en finir. Une part au fond de moi me rappelait que peut-être nous pourrions un jour nous retrouver… Tu dois te demander pourquoi je ne suis pas revenu quand mon père a été arrêté. J'ai failli venir te voir, mais le coté sombre de mon âme me disais qu'après près de deux ans, tu avais du refaire ta vie. Le bébé n'était qu'un catalyseur, j'avais peur de te l'avouer, même aujourd'hui t'en parler est difficile. J'aurais aimé me débattre, m'enfuir quand mon père est apparu sur le chemin de traverse…

« Tu n'y es pour rien Draco. J'aurais du me battre plus, te retrouver… Je t'avais promis de ne jamais te laisser et j'ai abandonné. J'ai vaincu Voldemort pour toi. Espérant que tu ne sois pas arrêté. Dumbledore et Arthur Weasley ont interdit aux aurors de te chercher… Severus et Sirius m'ont beaucoup soutenus… J'ai été très loin dans la dépression. Deux mois après ta disparition, ils m'ont sauvés la vie. Ils m'ont obligés à m'entraîner. Je me suis plongé dans l'apprentissage pour oublier ton absence. J'aurais du me battre pour te retrouver… Je me suis imaginé un tas de chose… A vrai dire, Ron et Hermione ne m'ont pas encouragés à te chercher… Véra me soutenait mais je sentais que même elle avait des doutes… Mais c'est ainsi, on ne peut pas refaire le passé. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître je ne t'en veux pas du tout… Loin de là. Je me sens coupable et je pense que l'on doit penser à l'avenir.

« Bien sur que l'on doit penser en l'avenir. Mais un jour le passé refera surface Harry. Je ne veux pas qu'il revienne nous hanter dans dix ans. Je veux tout savoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement ? Combien j'ai eu d'amant ? Si je pensais à toi en les prenant ? Si ils te ressemblaient ? Les réponses sont trop, oui et oui. Ces trois années ont étés une descente aux enfers plus je cherchais à t'oublier plus je m'évertuais à te retrouver à travers d'autres. Mais ce n'est pas intéressant. Je ne veux pas connaître le nom de tes amants ou avec qui tu passais ton temps, ce que tu faisais de tes journées ne m'intéresse pas. Ce qui m'intéresse c'est toi maintenant, comment tu te sens. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit on doit faire notre deuil ensemble et ce n'est pas en imaginant ce qui aurait pu se passer que nous réussirons à passer à autre choses.

« Harry, je…

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Ton père est le seul coupable… Il s'est excusé et même si je continue à lui en vouloir, c'est à lui de s'excuser. Personnellement je lui laisse le bénéfice du doute, si ce qu'il m'a dit est vrai, il a changé…

« Harry, moi aussi je lui en veux mais je l'aime malgré tout. C'est mon père…

« Je sais… Mais tu dois réaliser que nous n'avons toujours été que des pions dans la main de personnes suffisamment puissantes pour nous faire devenir le contraire de ce que nous voulions être… Je veux dire par là que ton père a du agir sur l'ordre de Voldemort. Tout comme je devais accepter les ordres de Dumbledore. J'en veux à tout le monde sauf à toi… Quand Dumbledore m'a dit que tu étais parti de ton plein gré je l'ai cru ; il savait que me dire cela même si ça me faisait mal m'obligerait à me battre. Je lui en veux mais que puis-je faire ? Maintenant que je connais ton histoire, je ne vais pas tuer Dumbledore pour m'avoir menti. Il a cru faire ce qui était bon pour moi… Il ne voulait pas que je fonce tête baisée pour te retrouver. J'ai certainement eu tord de le croire mais c'est cela le vie. On fait des erreurs, il faut les assumer. On doit en prendre éducation. Désormais je sais que jamais plu je ne te laisserais partir. Parce que je t'aime Draco. » Harry s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Draco reprit la parole à bout de souffle.

« Mais…

« Tais toi… tu réfléchis trop. »

Harry le saisit par la taille pour le rapprocher de lui. Il posa quelques baisers papillons le long de son cou et kidnappa ses lèvres et sa bouche dans un balai digne de Béjart. Ses mains caressaient, convoitait la chute de rein de Draco. Le blond perdit alors toute notion de la réalité, Harry était partout. Il était son monde, son univers… Le désir qu'il éprouvait en cet instant en était douloureux de tant de plaisir. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se trouvait nu dans le salon de la chambre secrète de Gryffondor, fier et dressé contre sa némesis dans le même état que lui. L'adrénaline s'insinua dans ses veines, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Il se sentait fort et faible en même temps. Harry avait raison, il réfléchissait trop. Il laissa de nouveau agir son instinct comme avant, trois années avant, s'abandonnant aux méandres d'une danse lancinante ou seul le plaisir et le désir ont droit de citer. Quelques instant plus tard, Harry le pénétra, ils ne faisaient qu'un. Les yeux gris de l'un ancré dans le vert de l'autre les envoûtait. Ils vinrent ensemble, dans une harmonie totale de leurs corps et de leurs âmes. Et s'endormirent par terre, trop fatigués pour sortir de cette douce léthargie. De cette étreinte quasi bestiale ne restait que des effluves magiques formant ci et là des ondes vaporeuses or et argent.

Ils se réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard et quittèrent le tapis pour continuer leur nuit dans un endroit plus confortable. Ils se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre.

« Harry, tu dors ?

« Non, Amour. Pourquoi ?

« Ils ont peut-être raison.

« De quoi ?

« On devrait se marier… »

* * *

On ne dit pas que c'est court !

Alors les impressions?

Bien vu que je peux me le permettre je vais faire un peu d'auto promo…

* * *

**Bande annonce. **(En italique il faut imaginer un narrateur omniscient…)

Je suis Harry Potter-

_C'est l'histoire d'un jeune homme ;_

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à savoir, je suis attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich de Gryffondor »

Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore.-

_Et du directeur de son école ;_

« Je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un. »

Nous c'est Hermione et Ron-

_De ses amis ;_

« Et moi aussi. Nous ne sommes pas tes meilleurs amis pour rien… »

Je suis Dhélia-

_D'une fille amoureuse ;_

« Si tu réussi a caser une fille dans ton emploi du temps surchargé, Dis le moi… J'aimerai postuler… »

Draco Malfoy-

_D'un ex ennemis ;_

« Il ne faut pas croire que je suis un perfide serpent… Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses… »

Appelez moi Molly Weasley-

_D'une mère de sept enfants ;_

« Il n'y a pas de "mais maman", je ne veux pas savoir ! »

Sirius Black pour vous servir-

_D'un ressuscité ;_

« Et bien je peux te pincer pour te confirmer que tu ne rêve pas, mais oui, c'est bien moi… »

Lord vous savez qui-

_Et d'un gros méchant._

« Je vais te détruire t'anéantir, comme j'ai déjà pu tuer ta seule famille »

…

AD « La nuit risque d'être longue. »

HP « Heureusement que vous êtes là… »

_Et tout ceci prendra un sens à la fin…_

« Je suis content, c'est juste un peu surprenant, c'est tout… »

**A FLEUR DE PEAU…**

Par Dinoushette

**SUR VOS ECRANS LE 1ER JUILLET 2005

* * *

**

Voila c'est fini! Enfin pas la fic mais cet update!

Bisous à très vite (promis!)

Dinoushette

Ps: REVIEW!


End file.
